Will of Chronos
by Dragon Rider
Summary: 1 year after the defeat of Lavos, Serge is thrust into a new adventure full of action, romance and things he never dreamed of...[Serge x Kid Glenn x Leena. enjoy]
1. Memories return, as do a old friends

Hey how's it going people? Anyway First Chrono Cross fic here hope you enjoy it. I ask that when you read, plz review too eh? It gives me incentive to write o.o Disclaimer: I don't own The Chrono Cross Characters, The places in Chrono Cross, the vessels from Chrono Cross, the elements, the monster the…*goes on for hours*…and finally I don't own any of Chrono Cross period. I do however own any characters I make in this fic and anything else I make in this fic so, ha o.O *Memory* 

_Voices_

Thoughts Chapter 1 – Memories return, as do a old friends. 

Dark blue-green slid together with countless reds, oranges, and yellows as the dawn sky met the sea in the horizon. Watching from a small beach, a young man stood alone, taking in the inspiring sight with deep cerulean eyes as the morning wind whipped his dark blue hair and knee length shorts around lightly.

He smiled lightly to himself as he stood there; taking in the suns dawn onto the day while the gentle noise of the waves lapping against the shore put a dull beat unto the picture.

His smile faded however as something struck his memory, something that made absolutely no sense to him yet, at the same time, was awkwardly familiar. He shook his head trying to rid himself of it but it didn't work.

***_I'll find ya mate…*_**

            Shaking his head once again the young man took a weapon with double blades connected by a wooden pole off his back and began to swing and thrust with it in mesmerizing speed and ability only one long practiced could use.

"SERGE!"

            He stopped and turned his head to look at a path with a red-haired girl was running towards him.

"Serge! So that's where you've been hiding!" She placed her hand on her hips and gave him a disapproving look "I've been looking for you everywhere! I never would have thought _you_ of all people would be out of bed at dawn!"

Serge could only blink at the sudden outburst before replying "Hi Leena."

"Hi Leena? Hi Leena?! That's all I get!" She seemed to be fuming. All he did was smile lightly to her. "You have some nerve! Making a girl like me wander all around looking for you at this hour!"

"Leena you didn't have to look for me…" Before he could say anymore she cut him off causing him to flinch.

"ARE you saying you DON'T want me around?!"

"That's not what I said, I…"

Serge… 

Serge jumped and tightened his grip on the swallow as he looked around. For a moment he thought he had been hearing things but the look on Leena's face told him she heard it as well.

Chrono Trigger… Arbiter… The time is near…the time is now… 

            Serge only continued to look around. A snap of wood within the tree line caused him to spin around, holding his Swallow up with slight menace. "Who's there!?" Leena suddenly let out a sudden gasp and screamed.

"SERGE BEHIND YOU!"

            Spinning himself around Serge met face-to-face with a dark figure. As he jumped back he scanned over it/him/her over. It looked to be a 'he' with his broad shoulders and battle-hardened features. He wore a black shirt and dark green pants held up by a belt of metal with more than a dozen pouches on it, small and large. A dark blue jacket sat over his shoulders, fingerless leather gloves on his hands and steel-tipped leather boots on his feet. A silver chain with a multicolored flame like memorabilia hanging from it was around his neck and two swords lay criss-cross across his back. He may have been a handsome man but the serious look in his gleaming lime green eyes and the jagged scar running through his left eye removed that and gave a dangerous air about him. While noting these things, what caught Serge's attention the most was the fact this stranger had wild, disheveled Greenish-Blue hair only slightly lighter and different tinted than his own held out of his face by a dark green bandana tied around his forehead.

"Lower your weapon. I'm not here to hurt you."

            Serge did no such thing. If anything he held to his Sea Swallow tighter and dug his feet farther into the sand ready to block an attack or charge at anytime. The green haired man stared at him blankly for a moment, deciding on what to do.

"You don't remember do you? I guess not after what Schala did."

Serge gave him a look of confusion "What? What are you talking about?"

Slowly the figure began to walk towards him "Think Serge…those dreams you have at night, the hidden things in your memory that pick at your mind. They must of come from somewhere right?"

Dropping his stance slightly Serge glared at the man "How do you know about that." 

"I know about many things but now it's time for you…" He stopped a moment to look to Leena then back to Serge. "Both of you, to remember again." Seeing the stranger lift his hand Serge ran forward but was not fast enough as an invisible force slammed itself into him, throwing him backwards to skid a few feet through the sand before coming to a complete halt.

Leena was in much the same situation as him and Serge would have noticed had he not been clawing madly at his head as unbelievable pain shot through it as hundreds of forgotten memories began to flood his mind.

*Lynx began to walk towards him, spouting off what Serge thought to be nonsense then sudden he jumped forward "…The CHRONO TRIGGER!!!" Shaking his head Serge jumped from the edge…*

****

**_*Serge blinked confusedly…why was he there…by Kidd when he was also on the ground watching his body. A thought sunk into his mind as he noticed his hands were covered in dark fur. He ran his tongue over his teeth only to find they were sharp and pointed with two large canines. Looking back up he watched as Serge, no, Lynx drove Kidd's own dagger into her stomach. Angered and Horrified Serge let out a loud roar while glaring at Lynx with fury.*_**

****

**_"I'll find ya mate…I Promise…"*_**

****

            It all slammed into him like a ton of bricks. How could he have forgotten it all?! The Adventures?! His Enemies?! His Friends?! Kidd…

            The stranger watched as both began to stir from there brief 'experience'. He waited patiently as both realized what had happened and stood looking at him. "Feeling better?"

"How? Who are you?" Leena asked after a long period of silence. She did not receive an answer and being Leena this annoyed her greatly. "Hey!"

Serge however was paying no attention to Leena's ranting, he was much more interested at what he was hearing within the Depths of his mind.

Master… 

"Masa?"

Master do you remember now? 

"Mune?"

Two little figures appeared in front of him on the sand, both hauntingly translucent and looking up at him. "Master!" They exclaimed in unison, overjoyed at the sight of Serge. "We're Sorry we left you master!" "Schala forced us master!"

"Whoa, Whoa slow down! I'm glad to see you two too."

"EEEEEEEEEEE! What _are_ those things!"

Serge laughed at Leena's screech and Masa and Mune's reaction to look at her as though she were nuts. "They're Masa and Mune Leena? Remember?"

"Yes! I just…thought…wasn't Masamune your swallow?!"

"Mastermune and yes they were."

"Were?!" They squeaked, "But master we still are!"

Serge blinked "…of course?" Seemingly happy with this answer they scuttled over to the green haired stranger who had been watching this whole thing.

"Locke" "Locke"

"Thank You!"

He shrugged lightly and nodded "Sure. No problem."

"Ha!" Leena gauffed in triumph "So that's your name!"

"How do you know Masa and Mune?" Serge inquired as he walked warily forward a few steps.

"Locke saved us master!" Masa exclaimed while giving an exaggerated jump for joy.

"Save us from great evil master!" Mune said as he made hand gestures to project his words

"And brought us back to you!" They both said as they spun around and pointed to Serge. Suddenly Locke, Masa and Mune tensed as quiet footsteps were heard coming from just beyond the path.

"Someone's coming!" With a mad scramble across the sand, Masa and Mune dove towards Serge's Sea Swallow, each landing in a blade causing a large amount of light to burst forth from the weapon as it was transformed into the mighty Mastermune.

            The mighty weapon hovered off the ground and shot forth into Serge's now outstretched hand. He could feel the power circulate throughout his entire body as the Mastermune re-awoke his strength and abilities he'd forgotten from his journey a year before. Smiling lightly to himself he twisted the blade several times in his hand before placing the weapon onto his back where, for the time being, it belonged.

            Just then a man appeared at the end of the path and began running towards them, waving an arm frantically. "Serge, your mother is looking for you!" Stopping a moment he looked over to where Locke stood with a confused expression. "Who's he?"

            "Joe. This is Locke." Serge said still a bit unsure of the green haired man.

            Locke lifted an arm and waved before looking at Serge "What? So you trust me now?"

            "No…Not completely but if Masa and Mune can trust you…I suppose I can too…for now."

Locke smirked "Smart kid."

Serge just turned and started off towards Arni, with Leena and Joe close beside him chattering away a million miles an hour as Locke just trailed quietly behind.

hr

Right…so there's chapter 1. For those who are wondering, No, This isn't Locke from Final Fantasy 6/3 I'm just using the name.

Well R&R. See ya in Chapter two!       


	2. Frying Pans and Disaster

I'm back? I'm sure you've all been waiting in thrilled anticipation for this *sarcasm*…heh some problems with the chapter one text work…things wouldn't Italize or bold in places where they were supposed to o.o I am greatly sorry for that. Some action in this one so tell what you think of how I write those kind of scenes if you wouldn't mind/

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

I hope that'll clear some things up .o sorry for the inconvenience to who ever may be reading this

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Chrono Cross!!! I don't I don't I Don't!

**Chapter 2 – Frying Pans and Disasters**

After arriving back at Arni, Serge went to see his mother, and Joe returned to his home leaving Leena and Locke to themselves. Locke hardly seemed to mind though Leena was still tense around him and hardly seemed to trust him at all.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Locke turned and looked at her slightly confused at the question. "Locke, didn't I already tell you that?"

"First of all Masa and Mune told me your name and second of all I know your name but not who you are!"

"Well aren't you the smart one?" She huffed angrily before placing her hands on her hips causing him a small grin, "Quick to anger too. Ever think of Anger Management?"

Her eyes flashed with rage "You don't know what I am so shut your mouth!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said while holding his hands up defensively; his lime green eyes flickering with laughter "Now don't blow your top."

She began to advance upon him and as she did Locke noticed a nice, thick frying pan in her right hand. He used this as incentive to back up as she advanced. "Look lady I didn't mean nothing by it. I-" He was cut off as a something hard clashed against the side of his head causing his head to snap sideways while he stumble slightly "Ow!!! What in Hades was that for!?"

"_That_ was for being a jerk!"

All Locke could do was rub the side of his head where a nice bump was forming from its connection with the cooking appliance and glare at her with his unsettling eyes.

She shivered despite her self. All she could think was, (_Freaky eyes…Freaky Eyes…Freaky Eyes…_)  "Umm…You still didn't answer my question!" She said, her anger returning to her.

He blinked "After you clonk me over the head with a _frying pan_, You expect me to answer your questions?! You are **_the_** worlds most confusing thing I have _ever_ met!"

She was just about to smack him again when a voice came from behind her "Ho, ho, ho! What seems to be the problem here?"

"Oh nothing," Locke replied dryly "She's just trying to kill me with a frying pan."

_CLANG!!!_

After that sweet sound of contact Leena sneered down at him and stormed off leaving a confused Radius and a dazed Locke behind.

*                                                          *                                                          *

"Mom? Mom I'm home." Serge called out as he entered his simple abode. His steel-tipped boots made small scraping noises on the wooden floor as he walked farther in.

"Serge, Honey, come into your room."

Serge found this request slightly odd but lightly shrugged it off and entered his room to find his mother sitting quietly on his bed, reading a small book with worn tattered pages and leather cover. She looked up from the book and motioned for Serge to sit beside her to which he slowly complied.

"Serge…what do you remember about your father?" Marge felt her eyes burn with tears at the thought of her beloved Husband, Wakizuki.

Serge turned his head and looked at the ground quietly "Not much…" With his mothers question came the few memories of his father when Serge was just a child. Then the hardest one of all…when Crono had told him Wakizuki, his father, was Lynx, FATE, and the cause of so much heartache.

"Here," She said passing him the small worn-out book. "It…it was your fathers before he di-was lost. I…think you should read it."

Serge took the small book in his hands before nodding quietly and looking down at the cover of it. In dusty grey lettering the name '_Wakizuki_' could be seen across the front. He began to open it as suddenly the roof was torn from its place upon his house showering him and his mother with shatter pieces of wood. Before either had the chance to even yell out, a gusting wind poured through the opening throwing them off the bed and onto the floor while getting showed by even more broken wood and other things being blown around by the wind.

Recovering quickly from the shock Serge stood up and shoved the book, which he had managed to hold onto, into his pocket before helping his mother to her feet. "Mom I don't know what's going on be get to a safe place!" Before she could say anything to him he was out the door. 

Bounding down his front steps Serge stared up at the utter Chaos before him. There were monsters everywhere! Demented and deformed Lagoonates, Wraiths, Lava boy, Lavos spawn-like beings and even completely new things he'd never seen before. There were humungous scaled birds flying around tearing at houses with there claws and even miniature dragons setting houses and people on fire! He had no more time to look around however as one of the deformed Lagoonates lunged at him swiping him across the chest with a clawed fin/hand.

Having fought these things before Serge didn't think much of it. Until he found himself flying through the air then having a large pain in his back after nearly going through a support to his house.

More angered than shocked he flipped the Mastermune from his back and into his hand. Not waiting for another assault he ran forward, avoiding another swipe from the monster and driving the trailing blade of his weapon through the monsters neck, sending dark teal blood everywhere.

Two more lunged at him and he ran at them gouging the forward blade of his swallow into the mid section of the closest one then spun around, tearing the blade from the mid section of the first one and slicing the second in half through it's chest sending chunks of blood and flesh in every direction.

A shrill whistle caught Serge's attention causing him to look up just in time to see Locke disembowel one of the spawn. Suddenly a swift form swooped down upon Locke and landed directly behind him. Serge was surprised to see it was a multiple-green colored dragon, not much different from the fire dragon's second form. He was going to call out to Locke to watch out though after taking down another monster the greenish-blue haired warrior hopped onto the back of the dragon which immediately after took to the sky. A battle cry erupted from the warrior high above as his dragon swooped beside a scaled bird allowing him to jump onto it and drive a sword into its back.

Serge was snapped back to his own situation by a cold hand raking itself across his face. He growled at the wraith and spun the Mastermune twice with lightning speed causing the brain-dead monster to be sliced into three parts before disintegrating into thin air.

After dealing with the wraith Serge looked around only to see he was completely surrounded by dozens of the swarming monsters. With a small smirk he held the Mastermune out in front of him as his eyes flashed a brilliant white and he quickly began to hover off the ground.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Locke twisted his sword deep into the scaled birds back before prying it backwards, cleaving off a large chuck of scaly flesh causing a brilliant spout of clear blood to shoot forth from the large wound. Nearly getting knocked off the bird from the sudden spout of blood, the greenish-blue haired warrior found some grip and looked around him to find… 

"AHH We're goin' down!"

And that he was. He realized he must have cleaved out a chunk of the monsters heart, and mentally smacked himself before letting out a another shrill whistle and jumped from the back of the dead monster and began to fall towards the ground once again. Before he could even come close to the ground though, the green dragon swooped underneath of Locke, allowing him to land on its back. 

No words of triumph rolled from his tongue however for as he looked down over the battle field, houses were in flaming ruin, dead bodies, both human and monster, lay dead across the ground and the ones alive were fleeing in terror or fighting for there lives. This however wasn't what caught Locke's attention. What caught his attention was Serge floating high above the ground with holy energy beginning to crackle forth from his body. Even then he would not have minded so much if Leena and Radius were not within 100 yards of Serge.

Cursing out loud, he nodded towards the fighting pair and the dragon descended down towards them as he risked another glance at Serge. Growling, Locke heard the shock waves of light energy began which began to disperse from the young man just as he leaned over and snatched Leena by an arm and swung her onto the dragons back. Looking down he realized his dragon had snatch Radius in its hands. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ignoring Leena for the time being, Locke patted his dragon on the side of it's neck and urged it on."Good job Drakius! Now go!"

The command was a bit late for Drakius jutted sideways as the force of one of the shockwaves slammed into him, nearly knocking Leena and Locke of his back. Not waiting for another the dragon started a steep upwards ascent, getting slammed by several more shockwaves on his way every time nearly forcing the two of his back and the other from his grasp.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Feeling his feet touch the ground, Serge looked around at the mass destruction. Houses were either burning or had already been burned down. Bodies of people and monsters scatter over the area giving off the horrid smell of burning flesh and fresh death. What was left of the monsters had fled and as for the surviving villagers he had no idea. Serge didn't even notice the teal and red blood covering his body, the slash across his face or stomach. He just looked out over the destruction with a blank look on his face stuck in a deft stage of dumbfoundment and rage. The only thing able of shaking him from his rage was the green dragon landing several feet from where he stood, as it released Radius.

He looked towards it quietly as Locke and Leena jumped from it's back and all three ran over to him, all besides Locke just as shocked and angered as he was.

"What was _that_ all about?!" Leena shouted, her voice quavering slightly.

"I don't know." Serge said quietly before turning to Locke "But I bet he does…"

Well there's chapter two o.o heh hope ya enjoyed it. Yeh…and tell me what you think of it. C'ya in chapter three.

(Someone tell me if I spelt serge's dad's name right!)


	3. Locke

Heya people and here is chapter 3! I'd like to thank those people who reviewed, good or bad, good ones for the incentive and critics, bad ones for taking the time to put something. (What can I say? I'm weird.) No response on my battle scenes so I guess they aren't that terribly bad.

And thank you Random Person for giving me the spelling for Serge's dad's name - Wazuki ^_^

Anyway…you learn some stuff in this chapter. About Locke and other things

**_Disclaimer:_** How many times must I say this I don't own Chrono cross! No matter how much I wanna, I dun't! I do however own Locke o.o

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

Chapter 3 –Locke 

            "…I bet he does."

            Locke looked at the accusing glares that had suddenly been turned upon him. "What makes you think that?" Serge didn't say anything in return just glared heatedly at him.

            "Alright, alright." The greenish haired warrior conceded after several moments of tense filled silence. "I know _why_ I just don't know _who_."

            "Why what?!" Leena and Serge said at the same time, Serge a bit calmer than his friend.

Slowly Locke walked over to Drakius and leaned against his 9-foot high form. "Why you were allowed your memories back. Why Arni was attacked. And why I'm the one that is here to tell you all this."

"Care to enlighten us young man?"

Shifting his gaze to Radius a moment Locke slowly nodded. "What else? Another deranged maniac bent on domination over everything." He paused a moment before continuing, "The only problem is this just isn't any deranged maniac, this ones good. He's evaded us over countless dimensions and timelines but it seems for one reason or another he's trapped here. I Th-"

Suddenly Leena erupted, cutting him off "Wait a minute! Who's us?!"

He grinned slightly "Dragon Riders."

"You're an Acacia Dragoon?" Radius inquired curiously "Where's your uniform?"

Locke shook his head "I'm not a dragoon. I'm a Dragon rider-Honour Division."

"Explain." Serge said in a low tone.

The other nodded his head "Dragon Riders are the protectors of space and time. Honour division is the elite of us. Directed by Chronos, were usually sent to repair disturbances and after lunatics like this guy."

Serge frowned slightly "You don't seem to be very good at your job…"

Locke's eyes flickered from the bright green to a disturbing reddish color "If you are referring to the FATE thing we had been trapped by Lavos. Watch what you say about things you don't know."

The two took several long moments to glare at one another angrily, leaving Radius and Leena to watch silently.

"Wait a minute. If your chasing down this madman then why do we get our memories back." Radius said half to himself and half to Locke.

Reluctantly breaking his glare from Serge's, Locke look over to Radius. "I was told to enlist help. And Chronos believed Schala was too harsh in removing your memory." He paused to see the looks of disbelief on there face. "Hey you don't have to help if you don't want to. I'm saying it's probably in your best interest. It is your home after all."

No one said anything.

Turning around, the green-haired warrior jumped onto the back of the green dragon. "Either way I've got to get to Termina. Later." After receiving a pat the dragon's wing gave a mighty flap. 

"Hey, wait!" The flapping of the wings stopped as both Locke and Drakius turned their heads to look at the young man. "We'll help you. Well I will at least."

"So will I. Who ever did this is going to pay!" Leena exclaimed as she waved her frying pan around threateningly.

"As much as I wish to help I cannot." Radius said quietly "Arni is in ruins so there is much to be done."

Serge suddenly felt a pang in his heart with worry for his mother. He turned to face the ruins of his house. "I think…I should stay and help too…" Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Radius.

"Serge I would be better you went with that young man."

"But-"

"No Buts." Radius stated firmly, "Your mother is alright as are most of the villagers. Trust me. Look Leena isn't worried."

Serge turned about to see Leena hoping onto the back of the dragon behind Locke a determined look on her face. He smiled lightly.

"See? Leena can be annoying at times but she is always good at pointing someone in the right direction."

Nodding to Radius, Serge placed the Mastermune on his back and ran over to the dragon and he himself jumped on.

"There you are," Leena said as Drakius began to beat his wings fluently "I was beginning to think you'd never come!"

Serge said nothing as the dragon began off towards Termina. (_How does the dragon know where to go…) _he thought to himself _(there's no way to steer it and it hasn't been given any commands…)_

A gasp from Leena brought him from his thoughts. He looked about, expecting danger.

"I-it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

With a blink Serge again looked about and now realized what she meant. The scenery was absolutely breath taking! The way the ground so far below them blended with the brilliant morning sun, the way the sky and clouds seemed to invite them with welcoming arms and the way the sea, so far away, sparkled and shimmered as it rolled with beauteous waves. But the most wonderful sight of all was that of the Divine Dragon falls. Just ahead of them, the water seemed to leap freely off the cliff before being glanced by the light and falling to meet the rest in the pool below. It was awe inspiring to say the least.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Several hours later they landed in the fields outside of Termina. Looking at the distant city Serge jumped from the dragon and inquired quietly "Couldn't we have landed closer?"

"Not really." Locke replied as him and Leena also removed themselves from the dragons back. "Any closer and we risk Drakius being seen. People tend not to like a dragon hovering over their town you know? Besides a little walking never hurt anyone."

Serge was paying little attention to Locke however. He was more interested in the fact the once 9-foot dragon was now 6 feet and shrinking.

"AHHHHH! What's Happening to Drakius!?"

Locke spun around just in time to see a small one-foot high dragon hop onto his shoulder. Without a word he began to laugh whole-heartedly as he started off towards Termina.

Exchanging looks, Serge and Leena began after the Dragon Rider. "Wait!" Leena shouted, "Wait! How'd he do that!"

"What? Shrink? Come on now you didn't think I'd have any normal dragon did you?" He said as they came up beside him.

"I guess not, At least not after what you've told us about yourself." Leena countered graciously as she walked. It took her a moment to figure out Locke had stopped.

"Now look." He started while staring straight at her. "You got that stuff out of me but keep in mind you still know next to zilch about me. So you know why I'm here. Big Deal! You know my occupation. So what! Think about it. You don't even know how old I am!"

"Well then hold old are you?"

Locke covered his face in his hands and dragged his fingers down in frustration until they slipped off his chin. "That doesn't matter!"

She put her hands on her hips "Then _why _did you bring it up?"

"I was trying to get across the point you know nothing about me!"

Leena smirked "I know your frustrated right now."

Growling and mumbling her shook his head before throwing his hands up into the air before he began towards Termina again. "I give up!"

Satisfied, Leena turned back towards Termina to find Serge had covered lots of ground during her bicker with Locke. Making an annoyed face she ran after him though both her and Locke took a long while to catch up.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Ok ok so that probably didn't make the most sense in the world and I feel it's horrible written but also necessary. I did this chapter over and over 5 times and this was the best one I got. I'm terrible sorry for the poor quality of this.

Red and Review guys and gals! And yes even you illegal Aliens out thar!

Catch ya in Chapter 4!


	4. In Termina and ‘Refreshing’ some friends

Chapter Four is here o.o hopefully I'll be able to make this better than chapter three and we can put that dread behind us. 

**_Disclaimer_** – I don't own Chrono Cross. I do own Drakius and Locke though.

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

~~~

Chapter 4 – In Termina and 'Refreshin' some friends. 

~~~

            Upon entering Termina, the trio headed towards the Blacksmith's shop with Leena slightly ahead of the other two. As they walked Locke seemed to take in the sights the port town had to offer with slight awe.

"Geez…This place grew…"

Serge looked at him "You've been her before?"

"Yeah," Came his quiet reply "My father took me here a few times before I became a Dragon Rider…"

Serge blinked in surprise "You used to live in El Nido?"

Locke chuckled while half drawn into memories "Yeah…Yeah I did."

"Where?"

The Dragon Rider never answered the question for they had reached the Smithy shop. The three entered only to be greeted by the bitter smell of raw metals being heated and pounded by Zappa's expert hand.

"Welcome to the official Blacksmith of the Acacia Dragoons! How may I help you?" Zippa welcomed them cheerfully. Serge and Leena were about to give greetings to their old friend but stopped immediately remembering that only they had knowledge of the past events and their old friends did not.

Locke didn't seem bother by this, of course then again why would he? He casually walked up to the counter and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket before handing it to Zippa. "Could you fill this order?"

They watched as she unfolded the paper and blinked widely at what ever was written. "This is a mighty large order sir, we won't be able to fill it for at least 3 days."

"But you can fill it?"

"Yes indeed sir but it will cost a lot."

"No problem." He said as he placed a fair sized bag of gold on the table "I can pay you the rest when the orders full."

Zippa's eyes were wide "I think this will be enough for your order sir."

"Alright then. Be back in 3 days." Waving a good-bye Locke turned and walked out the door, Serge couldn't help but feel like a puppy as he and Leena followed the Dragon Rider. 

Locke stopped just outside of the Smithy and turned to face the other two "You don't have to follow me around all day you know."

"Didn't plan on it." Serge replied

"Good." The greenish-haired man stopped a moment to think, tracing his finger over his scarred eye quietly "If you find the time maybe you could go up to Viper manor and recruit some helpers?"

"Yes well how will we make them remember if you're not there to give them back their memories?"

Locke had already begun to walk away "Your Mastermune should help you with that. Later."

Sighing to himself Serge rubbed his eyes lightly. Earlier his wounds inflicted by the monsters in the Arni battle had begun to flare with pain and now only seemed worse. Having no healing elements or even consumables he condemned himself to live with it.

"Serge?"

Looking over, the blue-haired youth realized Leena was looking at him "Yeah?"

"You're going to Viper Manor, right?"

He again replied "Yeah."

"I know this may not be the best time but while we're here I'd like to visit my friend Lisa. So I'll see you later O.K.?" He nodded and she gave him a friendly hug before they parted ways.

*                                                                      *                                                                      *

Serge grumbled to himself as he approached the gates of Viper Manor. (_How am I going to get past the guards without pulling a Kidd…_) He blinked then chuckled at his thought. Swiftly, memories of all those times Kidd would barge into situations without thinking of the consequences filled his mind. Sighing sadly, Serge shook his head before approaching the Guards.

"You Halt." One said,

"Yes Halt!" Echoed the other causing the first to roll his eyes. Complying to their command Serge stopped.

"What business do you hold at Viper Manor?"

An idea suddenly came to Serge "I want to join the Dragoons."

s

The two gate guards looked at each other then back at Serge before letting out a series of long rumbled laughs. After what seemed like eternity they stopped and looked at the calm young man. "How old are you junior?"

"Eighteen." Came the cool reply.

"Well he's old enough." Mused the first allowing the second to grin.

"Old enough or not if the kid wants in he'll have to get past _me_ first!" He stomped up to Serge and gave his chest a dramatic pound before lifting his sword causing the first guard to roll his eyes.

Serge sighed and spoke in a bland voice "Please don't do this."

"What's wrong junior?" He mocked "Afraid."

The young warrior darted in upon the cocky sentry, swinging the Mastermune from its position as he did so. This seemed to surprise the guard who barely had anytime block the half-hearted blow. Serge simply spun his weapon, sending the Dragoon's sword out of his hand and into the dirt. He ceased attack and looked at the knight who was standing there wide-eyed while the other laughed uncontrollably at him.

"Will you let me in now?"

The first nodded between fits of half controlled laughter and quickly opened the gate for Serge.

Nodding quickly to the guards Serge returned the Mastermune to his back and continued up the path to Viper Manor. He wasn't surprised to see that, on that sunny day, hundreds of Dragoons were out front of the Manor training. Groups were fencing, jogging, doing push-ups or other such things, all in there armor. He continued on, looking for the particular 'help' he was hoping to recruit.

After several minutes he spotted it. Just in front of the main entrance, Karsh, Zoah, Marcy and Glenn were all sparring with full weapons and armor. From the steps General Viper, Riddel and Dario watched with interest as the fight drew along. Serge walked over to them and watched until the long fight was over before saying anything.

*                                                                      *                                                                      *

            Locke dropped several coins in to the awaiting hands of an old man before bidding him thanks and walking away. Slinging his newly purchased leather knapsack over one shoulder he started off idly down the walkway looking at his surrounds.

            "Been so long Termina." He spoke out loud as small memories flooded his mind  "How ya been you old bitch you?" A sudden and shrill cry from a child struck Locke's ears causing him to jump then look around. Almost directly beside him were a child and a disapproving mother. She looked like she was about to…

**_SMACK!!!_**

Locke reeled backwards, slamming into a wall not really expecting the heavy-set woman to slap him let alone _that_ hard. Getting his balance again the Dragon Rider looked at the woman with a surprised gaze, as she got right up in his face shouting something or another about 'ruining her child's virgin ears'. Actually he wasn't looking at the woman. Nor was he looking at the child mouthing to him 'Sorry, I screamed 'cuz she stepped on my foot'. He was looking behind her at the swiftly growing dots in the sky. Never the less she was growing annoying and was shattering his concentration. Shifting his gaze to hers he stated bluntly with a neutral look in his unusual green eyes.

"Look lady I don't know what I did to you but screw off"

This caused him to receive a glare and nearly another slap but before she completed the later the woman pointed over his shoulder and let out a blood-curdling scream. Locke immediately spun around and there, in the sky were at least three-dozen flying beasts. One had the head of an eagle, the body of a lion, the legs of a dragon, the wings of a Pegasus and its tail was the head of a snake. The others seemed the same though in many the parts were made of different ones than the first.

With a growl Locke spun back around to find all through out the sky lest than a minute away were swarms off all sorts of creatures. Dragons, Griffons, Flying Hell hounds and numerous others were headed directly for Termina.

Realizing the Woman was gone, he gave thanks to that 1 praise brought by the monsters and took off at a dead run towards the element shop.

Upon entering the shop hurried seconds later Locke say Leena conversing with the young lady behind the counter. Without a moment's thought or even greetings he flung a bag of gold onto the counter and grabbed enough elements to fill his grid and then some.

"Locke what _are_ you doing?" He turned his head to look at the two ladies who were giving him befuddled looks.

"The same thing you should be doing! Flocks of monsters are headed this way!"

Leena blinked "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now equip some damned elements you're going to need them!" He turned to look at the girl behind the counter "And You. I suggest you run, or hide under ground or something because in about 30 seconds Termina is going to become all hell!"

                        *                                                                      *                                                                      *

            Serge watched as Viper, Riddel, Dario, Glenn and the Devas thrash about on the ground before him. He had hoped the Mastermune would have been subtler than the method of memory recovery he had been submitted to for a number of reasons. One of those reasons was to avoid an army of Dragoons going after him for doing something to the ones they looked up to the most. Unfortunately for him not only had the Mastermune not be subtle but there was indeed an army of Dragoons approaching for the rights to disconnect his head from his body.

            Removing his weapon from its place on his back, Serge readied in a defensive position taking a swift glance at the now still group of former thrashers. (_Anytime now guys…)_ He thought to himself as the first of the Dragoons converged upon him.

            "Stop!"

            The entire scene did just as the voice had ordered and not a single living thing moved a muscle for quite sometime. When someone did move however Serge was surprised to see it was a grinning Glenn walking towards him.

            "Hey Serge. Long time no see."

            Serge once again returned his weapons to it's place and turned to face Glenn "You too. I heard you're a Deva now."

            "Sure am." He replied while beaming proudly "And Karsh got promoted to head of the Devas when Dario announced his retirement."

            Giving a small smile, Serge held out his to he newly found Deva for a 'long-time-no-see' type handshake. "Good to hear." Glenn took his hand and gave it a subtle shake before jerking Serge into a hug and with a snicker gave the surprised seaman a few smacks on the back. Serge laughed lightly along with his friend before returned the fond embrace before noticing the others approaching them. The blue-haired youth received a greeting similar to Glenn's from all of them except Dario and General Viper who gave him a smile and a firm handshake.

            After the welcoming they broke into conversation. Serge mostly stayed quiet and learned through listening what his long-lost friends had done during the time they'd been separated from him. Dario and Riddel had been married for over a year already and what shocked Serge the most was that they even had a child already. Viper had added several rooms to his manor and chased off the Porre army on one occasion. Zoah, Marcy, and Karsh were still all Devas with Karsh now leading them after Dario's formal retirement and Glenn, as he had already found out, was now a Deva himself. During Karsh's ceremony to the leader of the Devas, he'd been given the Einlanzer. He immediately gave it to Glenn saying something about 'A swords for a sissy I prefer a man's weapon.' Nonetheless Glenn thanked him vigorously. Serge listened for a while longer on the little details before a loud explosion rocked the ground.

            "What the Hell?!" Karsh shouted as he looked around for the source of the blast. As Termina came into his sights he noticed the entire town was a-blaze as a congregation of monsters doves at it through the billowing clouds a smoke. "Holy Shit!"

            "Devas!" Viper barked "Get down there now! I will assemble the army and join you shortly! Serge!…Serge?!" Looking around he noticed the young man already tearing through the fields towards Termina with Glenn right beside him and the rest of the Devas not far behind. He let out a laugh and went about gathering up his arms and men.

            *                                                                      *                                                                      *

"Serge what is going on this time?!" Glenn spoke through deep breaths of air as he ran swiftly beside his friend.

"Not sure. Deal with monsters now. Ask Locke later."

"Locke?" Glenn was confused. "Someone you were traveling with? Anyone else?"

Serge continued his pace mercilessly nearly losing Glenn in his overly hurried pace. "Leena's in there."

"WHAT?!" Glenn seemed slightly shocked at his own reaction but Leena was a friend and if he hadn't reacted as such he would have felt horrible about himself.

Now closer to the blazing city they could here the frightened cries of child and the pained shrieks of ones dying. Never looking back, neither Serge nor Glenn noticed Marcy, Zoah and Karsh directly behind them and even if they did they wouldn't have cared. 

With weapons out and ready and with anger in their hearts, Serge and the Devas leapt into the fray…

 ~~~

 There you go guys, chapter 4. Heheh things just heated up considerably. Just to warn next chapter may have some cussin' in it. I don't think many of you mind that stuff but I you do tell me and I'll try to cut it to a minimum. 

 Right, so…Listen to what Locke has to say here a moment

Locke - READ/REVIEW…Can I go now?

…Yes…yes you may…

Until chapter Five…….C'ya!!!


	5. Battle For Termina

Greeting Chrono Cross fans and welcome to Chapter 5 of _Will of Chronos_ this chapter shall cover one _big assed_ battle in Termina! 

~

A warning maybe…this chapter is could be considered gruesome and will have some 'cussing'.  If you don't like things such as this skip over those parts. If too many complaints on the gore are received I'll re-write the chapter and will no longer write these parts in such graphic detail.

~

**_Disclaimer –_** Do I really have to do this?…I don't own Chrono Cross!

Without further a-do I give you Chapter 5!

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

~~~

Chapter 5 –Battle for Termina 

~~~

            With a loud cry Serge bounded from the field into the burning city, his Mastermune glowing slightly with his anger. He had been in many battles but none as sickening to him as this. The innocents had no chance, they wouldn't have seen it coming and that thought just enrage the young warrior further as he plunged the holy blade deep into the bowels of a winged Hellhound.

            Without any more thoughts, Serge tore the end of the Mastermune free of the animal, showering blood, guts and chunks of grated meat over any and all around the mess. The young blue-haired warrior ignored this and sped towards the nearest abomination at incomprehensible speed before slamming the trailing blade of his swallow clean through its neck, allowing the body to jerk and wither as fountains of dark blood shot from where its head used to be. Never stopping he moved to the next obstacle.

                        *                                                          *                                              *

Glenn watched as Serge took off after another monster. It was clear to the Dragoon Deva that his friend had fallen in tune with the instincts of battle and showed no intension of drawing back anytime soon. Looking around himself, Glenn noticed Serge was not the only one. Karsh, Zoah and Marcy all had fallen into their old battle habits and judging by the look on their faces, the only thoughts running through their minds were of this battle and nothing more. This brought a grim smile to the young Deva's features before he was forced to release a surprised grunt as a Griffon slammed into him from behind.

Seconds after hitting the ground, Glenn had sprung back to his feet and spun around to face his foe. His visage took on a stiff look of determination as his hand tightly gripped the Einlanzer and his body fell into the set battle position he'd used for over 15 years. Instantly he sized up his foe, which was as tall as he and 3 times as long with clawed feet and a viciously sharp beak for a mouth. Glenn was not given time to scan the creature further for it lunged at him, taking a ferocious swipe at his abdomen with its dragonic-like foot.

On a sudden impulse Glenn leapt back and brought his sword down upon the creatures assaulting limb, slicing clear through the scaly skin and relieving the monster of its extremity in a spurt of wondrous red liquid. Wasting no time to let it recover, the Dragoon leapt forward offensively and drove the Einlanzer towards the creatures exposed neck hoping to end its life in one quick blow. Unfortunately no such luck was his for the creature gave a mighty flap of its wing, creating a wind that pushed it into the sky and Glenn backwards into the dirt.

The young Deva managed to brace his fall but not the jolting skid that followed thus he slammed back first into a piece of rubble with enough force to stun him slightly. His shock wore off just in time for him to watch a piece of rubble slam into the ground only inches from his leg. Looking up he realized the wreckage he'd rammed into was tilting and at any moment could fall directly on top of him. His ears perked to sudden noises of concrete against concrete, a noise so compelling to him at the moment he was up and on his feet, away from where he sat just as the Termina ruins came crashing down. 

Glenn had no time to ponder his fortune however, for the monster that had earlier harassed him was now diving upon him from the sky with unbelievable speed. Letting a low growl emit from his throat, the young Deva pulled back his sword and concentrated heavily for a slow second before suddenly thrashing his sword forward, releasing a transparent green beam which slid soundlessly through the enemy then allowed itself to dissipate. For a moment the Griffon continued it's decent upon Glenn then without warning split into two pieces that slammed into the ground on either side of the young warrior.

Breathing at a slightly quickened pace Glenn put on a thin smirk before letting out a bland snicker. "I guess they're not the only ones entranced with the instinct of Battle." The second he finished the sentence, a spray of red hit him on his forward side and back as the trailing blood from the Griffon finished its descent, turning his thin smirk to an unimpressed sneer.

 A loud growl emitted from behind him causing the young knight to spin around to meet drooling fangs inches from his face. Knowing there wasn't enough time, he swung his weapon at the monster anyway only to have the blade completely shatter the creature. Glenn was shocked not only that his swing had made it in time but also the fact the creature completely exploded when being contacted. On closer inspection of the remains he saw they were frozen.

"Glenn! Glenn! Look out behind you."

He was brought from his trance by the female voice and spun around, bringing his sword up just in time to block a harsh blow delivered from a cat-like beast wielding a sword. Tearing the Einlanzer away from the enemies, Glenn slashed quickly at the things legs but missed then pulled back. His retreat was not near quick enough for the felines blade dragged itself passed the dragoons armor and tore his flesh open in a bloody wound across his stomach bringing Glenn to his knees.

Gripping his side and pushing that arm against the wound, Glenn remained kneeling as the mindless demi-human approached. He watched as the thing lifted the sword high above his head before lunging forward, sending the Einlanzer to pierce through his enemies chest. With a loud cry Glenn shoved the demi-human to the ground and drove his weapon farther into its chest causing a jet of blood to erupt from mouth and chest with a strident gurgling sound.

Glenn's breath came in sort-ragged spurts as he jerked the holy sword from the chest of the beast. Stubbornly he fought himself to a kneeling position just as a winged hellhound began towards him with a malevolent look. Growling in frustration, the young Deva lifted his weapon with draining strength and prepared once again for a close-quarter battle. He was quite pleased when a lightning bolt flashed from the sky and struck the hound dumb, seconds before a young man with green hair bounded over a pile of rubble and decapitated the animal with a dual sword swipe while the creature was still stunned.

The blood-covered combatant turned and looked at Glenn "Hey you are you ok?" Glenn fought vigorously to get to his feet and eventually managed to get there before replying. 

"Should be…Fine."

He received a funny look before the man let out a small grunt "No Your not. Look underneath your arm." Complying, Glenn looked down to find blood seeping out everyway possible from beneath his arm. He cringed a moment then blinked a suddenly the whole world span. It didn't stop until he fell with a jolt onto his back causing him to grimace.

"Shit." He heard the man say. "Leena! Get over here you have all the healing elements!" Glenn's mind swam as he tried to focus on what the man said and not the vindictive pain of his injuries.

For a moment Glenn felt nothing but the gut wrenching feeling of his dark blood sickly drooling from his body with every dull beat of his heart. Nothing but the cruel throbbing of his muscles as they tensed at every tinge of pain from numerous places on his body and that nauseating feeling of his bowels slowly pushing free of there flesh bonds, tearing skin and muscles along the way.

After that agonizing moment he heard someone beside him and felt a tender hand on his shoulder. Dragging his head to the side of the hand, his eyes met the worried image of a young lady with pastel skin, red hair and pale blue eyes. Leena.

Glenn gave her a grim smile as he attempted to sit up only to be knocked back down by immense pain and deja-vu feeling of his entrails pushing free of his abdomen.

"Glenn lay down and hold still." He heard her scold; "Now hold on this'll only take a minute." He felt a tingling sensation over take his wound, replaced seconds later by a burning sensation during which time he focused on the sounds around him. He heard the familiar voice of the green-haired fighter shout in heat of the battle close by. The clashing of swords was heard somewhere in the distance and not to far off he could hear Karsh laughing bitterly in the face of some foe. Suddenly the burning sensation stopped making Glenn feel wide away. Where a wound once was he could feel a rough scar and even though it still ached, his back felt much better.

Sitting up he was met with a slap on the shoulder causing him to turn towards Leena. She gave him an attempted glare but he clearly saw the relief in her eyes.

"Don't do that to me! I though you were passed the help of elements there for a moment."

He gave her a reassuring smile "No need to worry. I'm fine now."

She returned his smile lightly, still trying to rid herself of the worry. "You'd better be."

They sat there a moment, staring quietly into the depths of the other's eyes as the sounds of battle slowly drained away from their ears. Suddenly both Glenn and Leena were snapped back to reality by the young man closest to them letting out a loud fruitful remark. 

"Son-of-a-bitches! Get the fuck off of me!"

Glenn turned to see 3 monsters; one hellhound, one miniature dragon and a reptilian-like demi-human tearing and clawing heedlessly at the green-hair warrior who was on the ground trying to fend them off. Allowing his brow to furrow and another growl to escape his dry lips, he leapt forward and slammed his body into the three monsters, sending all four of them tumbling to the ground.

The instant he stopped rolling Glenn was up again. Looking ahead he saw the dragon, hellhound and demi-human standing up as well looking at him with what he guessed to be rancorous eyes.

Upon hearing something at his sides, he looked and saw Leena to his to right and the green-haired guy to his left. With a smirk the Deva raised his Einlanzer and prepared himself for the pending attack. 

The green-haired man laughed "Fuckers. Your good at 3 on 1…lets see how you handle fair odds…_Dragon Rider, go!!!"_ At the odd cry Glenn felt confidence swell inside him to the point where he too let out a cry. However odd it may have sounded, the young-man's cry was what started Glenn and Leena into a charge. Thus all three of them surged forward and met the monsters with the clash of metal-to-metal and steel-to-claw.

Glenn found himself face-to-face miniature dragon, matching blow for blow with the swift beast. Though the thing was thought to be small it stood slightly taller than the young Deva and was just as fast as well. Never the less he continued to slash and jab the creature expertly until finally he landed a blow directly across its face. Normally this fact would be celebrated but even if Glenn wanted to, a jolting pain in his shoulder prevented it. Letting out a sharp breath he looked to see the wicked claws of the dragon imbedded deep within his flesh and jerking painfully to try and remove themselves from the tight pull of his muscles. Seeing the opportunity in this, Glenn drove the Einlanzer straight through the thing's gut before twisting the blade viciously.

The Deva knew the creature would not die instantly. He even knew that it would probably take several minutes in which time the creature would probably give at least some form of mild resistance. Even so he'd never expected what happened next.

Turning back to the creature he found its head tilted back almost as if it were already dead. Glenn found this strangely familiar and caught on to the dragon's intention much to late. Before he had time to duck or cover, a spout of scorching flames emitting from the dragon's mouth engulfed him, torching his exposed skin and clothing. The force of the attack tossed the young knight backwards, tearing the claw from his shoulder and rendering that arm utterly useless. For a few blissful seconds, Glenn felt as if he were flying before he slammed into the ground for the second time that day causing his injuries to flare up with extreme pain. Annoyed, frustrated and full of anger he immediately jumped to his feet and dove at the dragon, pulling back his weapon before slamming it forward and removing the dragon's head from its body with a loud, sickening **_smack_**.

Breathing heavily he looked over at the other two fighters. Leena was glowing a dull blue as suddenly a large and extremely sharp lance of ice appeared in front of her and drove itself deep into the hellhound's chest before tearing it rigidly in half. The green-haired combatant had already gouged one of his weapons deep into the demi-humans ribcage and held the other roughly like a bat before letting out a shout as he swung at the creature, removing its legs from the knees down. Glenn watched as he spat on the corpse then jerked his sword free and walked over to where him and Leena stood.

Glenn felt like hell but he didn't suffer along. The green-haired fellow had a large gash across his left cheek, which drooled out a large amount of blood, covering half his neck and face with the crimson liquid. The Deva could see a bloody tear in the man's shirt spanning the diagonal length of his chest not to mention the heavy limp he harbored gingerly allowing hardly any weight to land on his right leg. Leena seemed better off then either him or the greenish-haired guy but numerous slashes in her clothing showed that healing elements had some part in her good health.

Glenn smiled to himself, glad to see that Leena was all right. He had no idea why but over the period of his journey with Serge he'd grown to like Leena a great deal. Not as anything more than a good friend of course, well at least he didn't _think_ so. Never the less they'd grown close and he had always hated to see her get hurt. He had little time to dwell on this as a nice slap on the back drew him from his thoughts.

"Holy dragon, you fight like hell! Way to show 'em!"

The Dragoon suppressed a grimace at the pat and the pain it sent shock waving through his body. Looking over to the voice he found the dual-swordsman looking at him with a bit of concern. "Hey, Are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The young man paused a moment before continuing. "Just call me Locke. Who are you?"

"Glenn Drakor. Deva of the Acacia Dragoons."

Locke nodded his head slightly "Not bad. Not bad at all. I-" He stopped as a sudden gust of wind came from over head. All three of them looked up to see a dark red dragon spitting oversized fireballs at the flying monsters causing them to rain down upon the battle below. Squinting Glenn could have sworn he saw someone upon the dragon's back.

This all seemed to excite Locke greatly for he let out a loud laughing shout before bringing his fingers to his mouth and releasing a sharp whistle. Just a Glenn was beginning to think _(This guy is nuts)_ a dragon came from seemingly nowhere and swooped right passed them. The Deva watched as Locke jumped onto the dragons back as it flew by, then in a steep ascent started towards the nearest flying creature.

Confused, Glenn looked over to Leena for some sort of answer. She just shook her head before replying "Ask later." He nodded and looked around the horrid scene that was Termina. "Glenn?"

Tearing his gaze from he mayhem the young Deva looked at his companion "Yes?"

"You look horrible!" He frowned and looked down at himself. Even from that angle he knew it was true. He was covered in blood, burns and filth. "I'm sorry I can't help. I don't have any healing elements left. Maybe you should find someplace to sit the rest out?"

Glenn blinked and forced himself to give her a small smile "I thank your concern but I have no intention of sitting this out."

Leena eyed him "What about your arm?"

He dismissed the fact his left arm was all but useless "I'll be fine." Hearing a cry from someone he took to his feet and bounded off in that direction with his sword in front of him and ready. Glenn heard Leena's footsteps from behind him and grinned slightly while continuing on.

*                                                                      *                                                                      *

Locke held tight as Drakius dived down upon another Griffon beast. Grinning, he watched as his dragon opened him mouth and with a mighty breath shot millions of tiny, sharp needles at it, tearing through scales, feathers, fur and hide, skewering the thing until all that was left was a falling hunk of meat.

After seeing this, the Dragon Rider gave a low bitter laugh before looking about. His grin turned to a frown as he saw two dragons slightly larger than Drakius, trying to grab a hold of him and knock them down.

Without a second thought he jumped to his feet then lunged at one of the dragons. Drawing his sword in mid-air he plunged it deep into the back of its neck and gave it an unsettling twist, allowing blood to escape with a gurgle through the enlarged hole. The dragon roared and gave a sudden jerk, forcing Locke to lose his grip on his sword. His face fell as the dragon gave one final jerk, sending him off its back to plunge downward toward the earth below.

Without panicking he calmly brought his fingers to his mouth and gave another whistle. After a moment when nothing happened he looked about and saw Drakius was quite busy with the other dragon as the two slashed and snapped at each other in a dragonic brawl.

"Holy Fuck!" Looking down he watched as the ground quickly approached "I'm done fo- oof!" His sentence was cut short as he met the back of a dragon instead of the battle torn ground.

Sitting up he gave his head a shake and drew in some sweet air, which had been knocked from his chest on contact with the dragon. Looking, Locke saw the dragon was a deep red color not the blackish blue of the others in the sky. This caused him to put on a lopsided grin "Fire Strike! Hell, am I glad to see you!"

"Sorry ta save yer arse again, Mate."

The green-haired warrior searched for the source of the voice and found it in a blond haired girl on the dragon in front of him. He allowed himself to grin wider as he saw who it was. "Kidd?! Why do they keep sending you to save my ass?

She looked over her shoulder and smirked "Because they keep sendin' a Rookie ta do a pro's job!"

"Hey!" He protested, "I've been a Dragon Rider 11 years!"

"I've only been in it 1 and I'm kickin' yer arse Mate!"

Locke laughed slightly. He'd always enjoyed Kidd's company over the rest of the Honour Division. She wasn't stuck up like most the others. "Look." To her call he looked about to find in the fields just outside of Termina was the Dragoon army led by General Viper. They were in full charge and had already taken down several monsters. "Its about bloody time!

He sneered before whistling, "You got that right." This time it was a matter of seconds before a battered up Drakius appeared beside Fire Strike, allowing Locke to hop on.

The two Dragon Riders looked at one another before crossing their left arm diagonally across their chest and giving a sharp nod of their heads before veering off to get the remainder of the fiends in the sky.

~~~~~~~~~

o.O If anyone knows Glenn's real last name I'd sure love to know it o.o

Anyway Read, Review and we'll see ya in the next Chapter if anyone's reading this!


	6. Termina is won Well what's left of it

I guess no ones reading this o.O Haven't got a review in awhile so there must be something I'm doing wrong. Tell me! Oh yeah I forgot I guessed no ones reading this o.o Aw well guess dems da breaks…I'm guessing a lot lately. Pepsi bad .o

Err heheh yah, anyway lets get on with chapter 6 here.

**_Disclaimer_** – I don't own Chrono Cross. I didn't, I don't, I won't. I own Locke, Drakius and Fire Strike from the story though.

****

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream   (Am I confusing you with these yet =/ ?)

~~~

Chapter 6 – Termina is won, well what's left of it… 

~~~

            "Glenn! What the hell happened to you?" Karsh's gruff voice was heard clear through the evening air as he began towards the young Deva. "You look like shit."

            "Me? Have you looked at yourself lately? I wasn't the only one the got to."

            Looking down at himself Karsh saw he was covered in numerous gashes and the blood of the enemy not to mention his own. He felt pain shoot up one of his legs making it almost unbearable to stand on and the back of his neck burned with tender annoyance. Releasing a grunt he looked at Glenn once again 

"Your, Like, still worse Glenn." Marcy pointed out needlessly

            The young soldier nodded slightly as if to agree with the younger Deva. He was indeed worse, the excruciating throb of his muscles and the blooded wounds covering his physique created. His left arm was still useless for he could hardly move it and amongst the fray of the battle he had received an angled slash near his eye, causing a horrible headache. Despite this he went on with no complaints and continued to survey the damage along side Karsh, and Marcy.

            Glenn looked over the battle worn ground for survivors. He cringed at the number of Dragoons and civilians lying dead on the blood soaked earth amongst the rubble of Termina and the numerous bodies of the fallen creatures. He shook his head slightly before slowly scanning the horror-stricken faces of the lifeless, hoping to the goddess they were of no one he knew. The soldier's prays were ill answered however as he saw the face of the old woman who sold the flowers at the entrance of Termina.

            Glenn nearly faulted when he saw the look of sheer repulsion upon her face while he tried to ignore the fact her lower body had been savagely removed from her upper body. With a sad shake of his head, he placed his hand over her eyes and respectfully closed them before moving on with his inspection.

            _(What hell.)_ He thought to himself _(These people deserved none of this, what kind of demented psycho path would do something such as this. It's apparent these monsters were being controlled.)_ The young Deva rolled over the body of one of the monsters to be met with the blank face of a bear-like demi-human. _(And what do the Demi Humans have to do with this…_) Just then soft crying brought Glenn from his thoughts.

            Following the sound, the Dragoon Deva rounded the corner into an alleyway to find a young girl of only 5 or 6 hugging someone lying soundlessly on the ground.

            "Sistew, Sistew wake up!" She cried as she hugged and shook the young woman's body.

            Glenn couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl as he stepped farther into the alleyway. "Umm…Excuse me?"

            She spun around to look at him, her hazel eyes as wide as dinner plates creating tears, which streamed uncontrollably down her filth covered face. "Mistew, Mistew! Pwease! Hewp my sistew! She-she won't wake up!"

            He stepped closer to the little girl and inspected the young woman she was holding onto. Blood had already begun to dry around the deep claw marks across her chest. Looking to the young woman's face, his expression turned downright grim. It was the young girl who owned the element shop, Lisa and it was quite clear to him that she was dead.

            Looking to the younger girl he saw her watching him in anticipation. He could see in her eyes she knew something was terribly wrong though he doubted she knew her sister would never be coming back. Kneeling in front of her, he spoke softly "You need to come with me."

            "No! No! What about my sistew! What about Wisa! She has to come too!" The little girl looked at him with hope filled and frightened eyes.

            "We-" His voice faltered from the sorrow he felt for the little girl "We can come back and get her. But right now you've got to come with me."

            She nodded hesitantly and hugged her sister tightly while whispering "Don't worry, I'ww be back sistew." This caused a knot to form in Glenn's stomach as the small child walked over to him. "Wiww yew take carw of me whiwe my sistew sweeps?" The young Deva looked from the small child to her sister then after a long moment back to the child again. He forced a grim smile to his lips before nodding slightly.

            "Yes, I'll take care of you while your sister…sleeps."

            She smiled weakly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He returned the embrace lightly before picking her up, using only his right arm and left the alleyway.

            He walked for several moments before hearing a sound off to his left. Turning to look he saw Karsh, Marcy and Zoah running towards him.

            "Glenn! There you are! We've got orders too-who's that?"

            "She's a survivor Karsh. I found her in an alleyway with her sister."

            The older man eyed Glenn "Well then where's her sister?" He received a grim look.

            "Sleeping." Was all Glenn could reply, as he watched his fellow Deva's flinch slightly.

            "Oh. Uhh. Crap." Karsh rubbed the back of his neck a moment.

            After a moment of silence Zoah was the first to speak "GLENN. EVERYONE ELSE HAS RETURNED TO VIPER MANOR. WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO CONTINUE LOOKING FOR SURVIVORS."

            "Yeah and like Serge too." Marcy spoke as she straightened her dress.

            "What?! Serge, of all people, is missing!?!?!" 

            "Yeah Junior didn't come back after the battle here. Anyway everyone else is heading back to the manor. I think with the state your in-"

            Glenn scowled and glared at Karsh "My condition nothing! I'm coming with you to find Serge. Marcy can take the child back to the Manor."

            A small cry escaped the little girls lips as she pulled her head off of Glenn's shoulder and looked at him "No! Yew promised yew'd wook afterw me whiwe sistew sweeps!"

            Glenn opened his mouth to protest but Karsh cut sharply in."That settles it then Glenn. You promised and a Deva's word is his bond." Karsh grinned slightly in triumph "Off you go then."

            Sighing heavily Glenn nodded and turned away from the other Devas as they did so to him. Each went off in their own direction, directing their thoughts to the task at hand.

                        *                                                                      *                                                                      *

**~*~_      Serge stood in the center of a large room. With a stunning flash of light the room suddenly filled with several familiar bodies, all beaten and lifeless. He took a step back in terror as their faces registered in his mind. Karsh, Glenn, Leena, Zoah and Kidd. _**

****

**_Tears threatened his eyes as he stepped towards the Radical Dreamers lifeless body, fell to his knees beside her and slowly took her up in his arms before bowing his head and allowing his tears to come. After a moment he looked at her face, so young, beautiful, and once full of energy now twisted into a pain filled look and devoid of all life. Lifting his head to look at the roof he released a heart felt cry, angst clear in his voice._**

****

**_"Kidd! No!"_**

****

**_Looking down at her once again he realized she was shimmering slightly. Confused he shifted her in his arms and as he did she disintegrated into fine dust-like sparks of light. Utterly shocked he jumped to his feet and looked around the room as the other bodies did the same thing._**

****

**_With horror rising in his heart he spun around the room frantically looking for any signs the bodies had even been there in the first place. As his did so, something caught his eye. Tucked in a dark corner of the room was a near death man propped up against the wall. Hesitantly Serge began towards him and as he drew near began to recognize him._**

****

**_Silence reined over the dark room as Serge slowly inched his way towards the man. Suddenly he lifted his head and locked gazes with the young Arbiter causing him to stop. The second Serge saw those eyes he knew who the dying man was._**

****

**_"Your-"_**

****

**_"Chrono Trigger…" The man shifted, holding his arm tightly around his chest while letting out a low grunt "…here you'll need this." He reached up to grab the chain around his neck and ripped it off with a dull snap, holding that hand out to Serge._**

****

**_The young fighter stepped forward and held his hand out to take the object "What is it?"_**

****

**_Slowly the man opened his hand and dropped it into Serge's awaiting hand. Hesitantly he drew his hand back after the chain and its glowing relic had dropped into the village boy's hand and began to shimmer much as Kidd had earlier._**

****

**_"It's the Chrono Cross…"_**

****

**_Those words echoed loudly around the large room as the man gradually drifted away into the dust-like light particles. The second he was done fading the light specs of all the bodies began to swirl and shimmer brightly, surrounding Serge, creating a large wind._**

****

**_Hardly able to stand against the wind Serge planted his feet to the ground as best he could, gripping the Chrono Cross close to his chest. The instant it moved to sit over his heart the wind stopped and in a blinding flash he was surrounded entirely by white. _**

****

**_Confused, he took a step forward. The instant his steel-tipped boots hit the white floor a loud echo sounded from the tap it made._**

****

_Chrono Trigger_

**_Serge spun around, instinctively fingering his Mastermune._**

****

_Unite…_

This time he actually pulled his weapon out in front of him, the Chrono Cross still held firmly in one had.

****

_Unite…All is there_

Emitting a low growl Serge spun around again, trying to face what he couldn't see.

_Chrono Trigger Uni- **The strange voice suddenly burst into a slightly deeper one.**_

_Serge Get up! I don't know what the hell happened to you but snap out of it. _

            **_The young warrior blinked in confusion as he looked around the room "Locke?"_**

****

****_Wake up or I'll -  _

_            **Serge felt himself suddenly being engulfed by a thick fog before a painful feeling struck him, as did a blinding light.**_

**~*~**

            Blinking heavily Serge sat up. He found this a bad idea for his head throbbed as though someone had struck him with a brick. Suddenly the memories of Termina flooded over his mind and he frowned for he may very well have been struck with a brick.

            "Well your alive. Some good news in this shit anyway."

            Serge looked up to find Locke in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how beaten up the green-haired man was or the way he favored one leg over the other. Then again, with the throbbing he was feeling at the moment he doubted he looked any better himself.

            "Think you over did it though. That last attack you did knocked you flat on your ass. Good thing it killed almost every last one of those things. What do you call that anyway?"

            Standing up, Serge groaned slightly and held his head with his left hand before grabbing the Masamune, which was lodged in the ground before him. "Lumnaire." 

            "Hmm. Remind me to look out for that one." Locke looked around for a moment before continuing on. "Just so you know. Your friends went back to the manor. Survivors too. They left a unit behind to check for trapped victims and you."

            Serge looked at Locke a moment "Why aren't you there?"

            "Looking for some people."

            "Who?"

            "Well you and-"

            "There you are Mate! Thought I'd have to dig up half of Termina ta find ya."

            "Naw," Locke replied casually while facing the direction of the voice "I don't do tunnel work. I'm claustrophobic."

            "Ha, smart ass." During this small conversation Serge's eyes had become wide. Very wide. Following the direction of Locke's gaze, he looked to see just in time as a girl, head smaller than himself, with mostly red clothing, blonde hair, a beautifully curved yet strong body and a mischievous look dancing wondrously over her bruised and scratched, yet still lovely face.

            "Kidd?"

            Serge's voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid to even hazard to hope against hope it was her. Never the less she turned to look at him, her glimmering sapphire eyes meeting his deep cerulean ones. 

            A very long, deafening silence filled the ruins of Termina. No one moved or even spoke as even the wind decided to bow to the power the moment. The peaceful silence was shattered however as the gentle crunch of rubble below boots sounded as Kidd slowly walked towards Serge, their eyes still locked. Seconds later she stood directly in front of him, looking up before throwing her arms around him in a heavy embrace. "I finally found ya mate…"

            Serge returned her embrace seconds after, holding her gently in his sore arms. "Yeah…yeah you did."

            Once again silence reined as the two stood quietly in each other's arms.


	7. Real Names and A Wounded Knight

Ok forget the no-one's reading this comment from last chapter. o.o I got more than one review telling me if I stopped they'd be thoroughly disappointed. Much obliged to these people for taking the time to review. I thank ya greatly!

This chapter seems to focus around Leena, the small child, and Glenn. I don't believe I captured this how I wanted but after many tries I desided this my best. If it horrible please tell me so and why.

I know the girl has a speech impediment thing but I can't get my seld to type "Weena," In place of Leena because everytime I do I burst out laughing .o It may seem childish but I'm sorry I just can't do it!

Err, um, so yeah! Through the annoying stuff and on with the Chapter!

**_Disclaimer –_** A-hem… Chrono Cross ain't mine. It's Squares and I figure I have made myself clear on this point in previous chapters. Anyway I own Locke, Drakius, Fire Strike and the little girl who should be given a name this chapter. =P**__**

****

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream 

~~~

Chapter 7 – Real Names and A Wounded Knight 

~~~

            "Uhh…safe to say you two know each other?"

            Locke had waited a long while before calling out to Serge and Kidd. He'd felt more than saw the strong bond between the two and though he had no idea how deep it was he had a feeling this reunion meant more to the two then he could even guess. Never the less he had to snap them back sometime and now was that time.

            Clearing his throat he repeated his question not getting any response the first time. This time however the two turned and looked at him, Serge calmly, Kidd in annoyance.

            "Ya always knew how ta break up a moment, Leo." Kid said while turning to Locke who visibly flinched.

            Serge cocked an eyebrow and looked at them both. "Leo?"

            "Yeah Leo. What has this bloke been tellin' ya mate?"

            The object of conversation suddenly became impartial as his face fell into a stiff, neutral look while his green eyes flared to a lighter shade. With his sudden transaction the poking fun and annoyance in Kidd's voice vanished, as she seemed to become wary of her Dragon Rider companion. Seeing this Serge became wary as well, fingering the Mastermune just in case.

            "Leo…calm down."

            Closing his eyes heavily the green haired combatant released a deep sigh, thoughts and distant memories running over his mind. He wasn't sure why his name triggered this for that was what it really was. He suspected it had to do with what happened in his past, long ago but there was no reason for it to be triggered, not here, not now.

            Locke placed a grim smile on his lips before opening his eyes once again. He looked at Kidd with meek apology before eyeing Serge.

            "Locke Windblade is what I've been called ever since joining the Dragon Rider's. However it isn't my real name." He paused a moment before continuing. "My real name was…is Leo M. Shore."

            "Shore?" Serge said while contemplating something. He shook his head, immediately dismissing the thought.

            "Yeah well. I found you so what's say we head to the manor?" Serge nodded in agreement, remembering Locke's and Kidd's condition, not to mention his own. Having awaited his praise Locke brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and released a shill whistle followed by a similar one emitted by Kidd.

            Serge had been surprised many times in that one day. It may not have measured up to the other times but when two dragons, Drakius and a red one came swooping down from the sky to land near him, he was still quite shocked. After a moment he looked at Kidd who just grinned at him. "You too?" he asked.

            "Yeah me too. Now d'ya wanna ride Mate? Or will we see ya at the Manor?"

            Shaking his head the young man jogged over to the two dragons and their riders. Hopping on behind Kidd he signaled he was ready as they darted up into the moon-lit sky, the cool evening air and the methodic motion of the dragons beating wings soothing after the long battle.

                        *                                                          *                                                          *

            Leena frowned annoyedly as she sat outside Viper Manor upon its front steps. Her legs were crossed and her elbow rested on her knee as she quietly rested her chin upon her hand. She had absolutely nothing to do. The dragoons that weren't injured were attending to the wounded and the survivors, Viper, Dario and Riddel were all busy and she couldn't leave because the guards had been given orders not to let anyone leave the manor without consent. What she found to be the most frustrating however is that she was not permitted to help in anyway.

            Her anger began to flare up as her mind drifted back to before she was paraded to the manor. Standing, she stomped the concrete loudly before crossing her arms and looking over to the setting sun, which was nearly beneath the horizon.

            She didn't have to be standing here right now. She could've been back in Termina looking for survivors and such instead of being locked here with nothing to do. (_It's all **his** fault_.) She concluded_ (If he hadn't made me go I would be doing something constructive at the moment!) _She continued to ponder the subject, mulling over the events in her head.

_***          Leena watched as Glenn collected his new orders from General Viper. The two talked for a long while before he made his way back over to where she stood waiting. "What's the word?"**_

****

****

**_            "I've got to stay behind with Karsh, Zoah and Marcy." He ran the fingers of his right hand through his sweat and blood matted hair before continuing, "We are to search Termina…err…what's left of Termina and recover survivors."_**

****

**_            "Alright then, let's go." Before finishing her sentence she started off into the wreckage of the town only to be halted by a gloved hand wrapped carefully around her arm. Turning around she faced the owner of the hand "Glenn let me go."_**

****

**_            He shook his head "I can't allow that."_**

****

**_            "Allow what?" She stared at him and moved her hands to her hips once he released her arm. "I'm going Glenn."_**

****

**_            Once again he shook his head. "I can't let you, Leena." She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced when he again began to speak. "This is a military matter. I can't allow you to come because you're to only not a Deva, but you're not even part of the Dragoon Armed Forces. Plus it could be dangerous."_**

****

**_            "Are you saying that a 'civilian' such as myself isn't permitted to willingly put their life on the line for a just cause because they are lacking a uniform?"_**

****

**_            "No!" He grumbled in frustration. "I'm saying that there isn't any need for more people then necessary to do this."_**

****

**_            Their eyes locked a moment, both glaring at the other stubbornly. During this short moment Leena tried to find someway to inch around Glenn and go anyway but as she pondered this a small flicker in the Deva's eyes caught her attention. Was he…worried?_**

****

**_            The glare was broken as a Dragoon private walked up to Glenn and tapped him on the shoulder. Leena watched as the soldier talked quietly with the Deva for several seconds before saluting and trotting off. She eyed Glenn as he turned back to her and painfully crossed him arms. "You're going to the Manor, Leena."_**

****

**_            Her eyes widen as a flare of anger shot through her "Was that an…order?!"_**

****

**_            He smiled slightly and replied "No. More like a subtle warning."_**

****

**_            Still staring heatedly at him she was slightly surprised when two dragoons spoke behind her. "Dis 'er Sir Gleen?"_**

****

**_            "Yes Sergeant Strider." His smile turned to a serious look while removing his gaze from Leena. "Be careful though. She seems to be somewhat delirious and angered._**

****

**_            "'ight then." Leena   felt two pairs of hands gently grab her arms and shoulders "Common lil' lady. You'll be al'ight wit' us now."_**

****

**_            Quick to realize what was going on she made a mad lunge for Glenn, who stood inches from her reach. Smiling at her lightly he didn't even flinch from her attempted attack. "Don't be too mad at me Leena, I'm doing this for your own good." His words were low enough for her alone to hear. Her wide-eyed glare narrowed until her eyes were nothing more than slits flaring at him in momentary hatred. Again there eyes locked, had she not been so angry she would have noticed the worry in his eyes for the second time that evening._**

****

**_            Leena began to get dragged off politely by the two Dragoons who received a fair beating from her as she tried to get away while cursing threats at Glenn. Eventually she stopped her squirming and allowed herself to be dragged. Looking ahead, she saw the young Deva looking at her with a thin smirk while waving slightly. Giving him a deep-rooted glare and a shout about getting even she was lifted into the back of a cart with several other survivors and taken back to Viper Manor.   _**_*_

            Sighing loudly, she let her anger run itself through her veins. She ran the event over in her mind several more times before coming to the conclusion Glenn was a complete ass. The final time however she ignored her fury and completely analyzed the situation.

            Shifting her weight, Leena silently scolded herself. Glenn wasn't trying to bother her; he was just concerned for her. Still, in her mind that gave him no right to order two Dragoons to drag her off with a claim that she was delirious. Not to mention through the whole thing she'd lost her frying pan and several shreds of dignity. For that she was still severely peeved.

            She suddenly heard the grating of the gates and looked up through the late evening twilight. The young village girl could see the one of the guards stay in alert position while the other walked along the newcomer who was limping heavily while carrying a large bundle, though through the dull light she had no idea who it was. As the two slowly got closer she could hear their voices and immediately recognized one.

            Glenn.

            Thinking this a wonderful time for revenge she started forward. When she was half way to them the gate guard returned to his post, having been shoed away by his superior. However, nearly to him, her anger died when she saw the large bundle in his arms was a young child. Filthy, beaten and eerily quiet but a child none-the-less. Looking up from the youth, her eyes connected with the Deva's questioningly.

            "She's a survivor Leena, I found her near-" His explanation was stopped short as the child's head popped up of his shoulder and looked around frantically. 

"Aunt Leena?!" Spotting Leena, the child jumped from Glenn's arm, nearly sending him into a sheer panic of dropping her, and landed in Leena's who had shot out just in time to catch her. The child flung her arms around the village girl's neck in a cheerful hug. "It's me Aunty Leena! Phoenix! I missed yew so much!"

Leena returned the child's embrace for a moment before gently pushing her back enough to look at her face "Are you hurt?!" She asked worriedly, "Are you alright?! What happened?! Where's Lisa?!"

"Sistew's sweeping wight now." The child's tone seemed slightly down, holding a tinge of grief only causing Leena more worry.

"Sleeping Phoenix? Where?"

"Back by home, but it's ok we'ww get herw in the mornin'." Leena continued to worry deeply as she hugged the small child tightly, receiving a squeeze in return. 

They remained this way for a long while, almost as if stuck in a sorrowful Tableau, Glenn standing few feet away from the distraught young woman and exhausted youth, watching with worry-filled eyes as the two silently comforted each other. This continued until the sun had completely set and twinkling stars dotted the sky.

"Leena?" She lifted her head to the gentle sound and looked over at Glenn shuffled closer while pointing to Phoenix. "I think she's asleep." Blinking slightly, Leena looked down to find the child was indeed sound asleep and trying to use her clothing as a blanket. Smiling slightly the village girl looked back up to Glenn.

"You wouldn't have an extra room would you? I…umm…" She paused a moment trying to find words. "I don't really want her to sleep with the other refugees…it's just that…"

He held up his hand lightly to stop her from going any further. "I understand. Follow me." Quickly, he began to hobble-walk to the steps off the manor then through the front door with Leena following behind. After several moments of walking through Viper Manor's twisted corridors and weaving between the havoc that the attack on Termina had caused, they reached a modestly decorated door, which Glenn held open for Leena to go through. In doing so she found herself in a large room for a single person. On the wall to the left of the door a couch and short table stood, complimented by the reddish colored rug. Wedge in the top corner of the room was a double bed with simple dark green spreadings beneath a moderate-sized window. Sitting next to it was a small end table/dresser covered with clothing and pieces of weapons and armor. Close by the dresser, along the left wall was a finely crafted desk scattered with papers and two or three quills of ink. Again to the left a closet stood, opposite the center of the right wall, which held a closed door. Scattered throughout the entire rooms were dirty clothes, discarded weapons and armor [whole and in pieces], books and the occasional plate or glass.

"My room." Glenn claimed as he stepped in behind her, carefully shutting the door before scratching the back of his head lightly. "Sorry for the mess."

"Who would have guessed? The Noble Knight is an everyday slob!"

He emitted a short chuckle "Yeah well…what can you do?" Leena gave him a smile before taking Phoenix over to the bed. After prying the child's body from hers she realized how heavy the youngster had been and quietly released a sigh in relief as they parted. Despite this the village girl gave the child a caring look before pulling the blankets to sit snuggly over her. While looking at Phoenix, Leena realized just how much she missed her siblings. A stabbing pain engulfed her heart as she remembered she might not have any to go home too. Silent tears sprung to her eyes that she blinked back quickly. Now wasn't the time to cry.

"Leena, Is she alright?"

The young woman gave a jolt before blinking the tears back once more and turning to Glenn. "Yes I think she'll be alright." Nearly choking on the last word, she seemed to realize just how bad Glenn's injuries were. He'd removed his torso and arm layer of the armor, revealing his blood soaked shirt and several wounds. "It didn't occur to you to get treated at that medical station we passed on the way here?" She snapped, her voice sprinkled with the worry that had suddenly welled within her.

Her harshness seemed to surprise Glenn slightly, for his eyes grew wide for a simple second before he spoke. "I thought it necessary to escort you and the child."

"You can't escort us if you pass out."

"Come now Leena I won't pass out."

"You could."

"I could, but I won't"

Leena frowned in mixed emotions, her voice rising slightly "Go to the medics Glenn."

"I'll be fine." He retorted, just as loudly

"Go!"

"No!"

A loud shout from the other side of the door caused them both to jump. "E'eryt'in' al'ight in dere Sir Gleen?"

"Yes Strider." Glenn replied quickly. "Everything's alright."

"'ight den. G'tidin's ta ya den."

Both Glenn and Leena stared at the door a moment after hearing Strider's footsteps fade, a bit confused if anything.

"Well are you going to go?" The silence was finally broken by Leena's much quietly voice.

"I don't think so." He replied pleasantly

"Fine then take off your shirt."

Glenn's eyes grew wide as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor "Excuse me!?"

She rolled her eyes before standing up and making him sit down. "Calm down. If you won't go get help I might as well make sure you're not bleeding to death." At this he seemed a slight bit more at ease, enough to make him sit down and painfully remove the remains of his tattered shirt.

Leena looked over his abdomen and chest; taken for a moment by the well-toned muscles they held as any self-respecting young woman would. While doing this she released a small 'hmm', catching Glenn's attention. "Are the wounds really that bad? They don't feel more then a scratch…"

"Wounds? Oh yes, wounds. No they seem to be fine for now." She replied while tilting her head down slightly to hide the blush that was creeping to her cheeks. Looking back up his left arm caught her attention "Except that one."

Glenn cringed "Yes…I see what you mean."

Looking around for something to use as a bandage, Leena snatched up Glenn's war gone shirt and ripped it into useful strips. Turning her attention back to the Deva she gently began to wrap the wound with several of the strips of cloth with ginger grace. 

"So, You're an Aunty?"

Looking up at Glenn, Leena smiled slightly "Well not really. Phoenix has just always called me Aunty at Lisa's insistence."

The Deva allowed his eyes to drop from hers the second Lisa's name was mentioned.

Taking the last two strips she made a sling for his arm and carefully arrange it. She was grateful when the only complaint received from her patient through the entire thing was low grunts and grumbles of pain. Brushing her hands off she surveyed her work "There."

Glenn looked down at his arm before drawling his look back up to Leena with a grin "Thank You."

Eyeing him once again, her face took on a deathly serious look, which, Glenn felt, burned into his soul. "Now tell me, what happened to Lisa?"

Flinching inwardly he attempted to break eye contact but all attempts failed. "She-"

"Ahhhhhh!!! *CRASH!!!* Son-Of-a Bit-!!!*THUD!!!*"

Leena spun around to look out the window. Through the darkness she could see nothing more then a whitish lump moving sluggishly over the ground. "What do you think that is?" No answer. "Glenn?" After again receiving no answer she turned back around to find Glenn was gone. Not taking the time to spite the Deva she dashed out the door after him.

~~~

~~~

Well there you go…I thought that chapter was really…weird but I just couldn't seem to develop anything better.

Anyway, Read/Review. Love to hear from you. Thanks to all who already have R&R'ed and thanks to all who haven't but are reading this. I hope your enjoying it.

C'ya in chapter 8!

!! 


	8. Merging Dimensions and A Friends Passing

Heya folks. Here's Chapter 8.

Never would have guessed on the amount of people sticking to this story. I'm completely exhilarated to see this and thank you all o.o

I don't seem to be doing much on the Kirge end of things do I?. I'm sorry to disappoint Kirge fans once again in this but this chapter seems to hover over Glenn and Leena in the later parts. Don't worry though. I've got some interesting plans for the Radical Dreamer and Chrono Trigger in later chapters.

Anyway…

**_Disclaimer – _**I don't own Chrono Cross or any elements there of.

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**- Dream

~~~

# Chapter 8 – Merging Dimensions and a Friends Passing.

~~~

Glenn ran shirtless out into the night, speeding around Viper Manor until he was near the range of his window. Skidding to a halt, he drew the Einlanzer and held it ready as he watched the whitish heap make grunting noises as it struggled to move. 

"Identify yourself!" Glenn said as he slowly began to move forward again. Receiving no answer he continued. "You are trespassing on the property of General Viper and the Acacia Dragoons."

"I know where the hell I am!" came the gruff reply causing Glenn to blink in shock.

"Karsh?"

"Yes Karsh!" As he shouted, he stood and as he stood, two dragons swooped down to land on either side of him. Walking over to the greenish dragon, the head Deva glared through the night at the green-eyed rider as he jumped from his dragon perch. "What confuses me is _why_ he _dropped me!_"

"Hey, hey, hey." Locke put his arms up defensively "I warned you to watch that axe. It isn't my fault your clumsy."

"Clumsy!?" Karsh lunged at the Dragon Rider but was caught from behind by Marcy and Zoah.

"CALM DOWN KARSH."

"Yeah, he's, like, right anyway."

"I ain't clumsy." Karsh grumbled, suppressing his anger for now as he jerked out of his comrades' hold.

Just then Leena came bounding around the corner to stand beside Glenn, looking at the newly formed crowd. Looking about she say the condition of Karsh's clothing. "Marshmallow thing? Right?"

"Oh shut up."

This received a snicker and a giggled from the surrounding people, which was soon cut off by a curious muse from Glenn. "What's with the other dragon?" 

As if on cue, two figures jumped from the reddish dragon's back. One dressed in simple T-shirt, bandana, vest and shorts 

"Serge!"

The other sported a short red skirt, whitish shirt; red jacket…Glenn couldn't believe it…

"Kidd?!"

*~*~*

The large group of people soon found themselves crammed into the confines of Glenn's room. Karsh, Marcy and Zoah sat on the couch while Glenn and Leena sat near Phoenix on the bed, Serge and Kidd sat on or near the desk and Locke leaned contently in the corner with stiffly crossed arms.

"So Kidd, you're Dragon Rider?"

The Radical Dreamer nodded to Glenn's question. "Yeah that's 'bout right mate."

"What? No letters?" Karsh added in a semi sarcastic tone.

Kidd glared at him apparently offended "Well what was I supposta write ya mate? 'Hi! It's me Kidd! Ya know that blonde-haired thief ya met when ya took on tha journey with me mate Serge? Oh sorry I forgot yer memory was erased!'"

Feeling slightly embarrassed Karsh rubbed the back of his neck before resting his feet upon the table. "Err…I see your point."

Silence flooded over the room for a short moment before Leena spoke. "How…did you become a Dragon Rider anyway?" At the question everyone shifted towards both Kidd and Locke, gathering a surprised look from the one in the corner.

Locke jabbed his thumb in Kidd's direction with a small grin on his face, indicating that she was the one burdened to talk first. Kidd gave him a look before turning to look at everyone else.

"In full truth mates, I don't really remember. I can remember that when ya all disappeared and returned back ta where ya were supposed ta be, whateva Schala did knocked me flat on me rear." She paused a moment and pointed at Locke "I woke up ta his ugly mug staring down at me and I've been a Dragon Rider ever since."

"Wait a minute." Spoke Serge, for the first time since returning. "You said we 'returned to where ever we were supposed to be' If that were right wouldn't the all of you from this time not remember me? At the same time, wouldn't I not remember you?"

"That makes sense." Glenn replied, mulling this over in his mind thoughtfully.

"It makes sense, but it's not true." Locke's voice seemed to wash over the room as eyes shifted towards him. His green eyes flared with intelligent thoughts and knowledge before he continued. "When you defeated Lavos and freed Schala, the melody of the Chrono Cross began to weave all back into harmony. As it did so it set you all back into your rightful places amongst space and time, binding the two alternate dimensions once all the pieces were fit snuggly into place."

"So your saying we're, like, both of the 'us's' merged into one person?"

"Basically yes. The only thing is you have the memory of the one that journeyed with Kidd and Serge."

"WHY?" Zoah's booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"Dominant memories. The memories of your other halves were erased back to the point they were placed at but memories such as the ones you obtained on your campaign, not even Schala could destroy, only contain." The Dragon Rider pushed himself from the corner before walking towards the door. "Several other things keep those priceless memories alive, what they all were I was never sure of. But now I need to tend to Drakius then sleep. Suggest you all do the same, especially you Serge. You're all going to need it." With that final note he proceeded to exit the room, leaving the door wide open as he did so.

The room was silent for a long time. Nothing but the breathing of its occupants and the occasional shuffle was heard as all but the sleeping child pondered what Locke had said. It made all sense yet none at all and indeed confused them a great deal. Not so much the idea of it but the awkward thought of two entire dimensions, entire worlds slamming together to create one single one without adjustments was a bit hard to grasp.

A loud yawn from Kidd signaled the break in the silence. "Sorry Mates. I dunno about ya but I'm beat!" She stood, stretching lightly, followed slowly by all others minus Glenn.

"Yeah that Locke guy's probably right anyways. Common I'll show you guys where you can sleep." Karsh began to exit the room followed by the others. As Luck would have it, Phoenix took this exact time to wake and sit up, causing Glenn a small jump as he turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as any adult would when a child wakes so suddenly.

"Aunty Leena?" She held her arms out in front of her while still half asleep, "Wherwe did Aunty Leena go?"

Glenn stood and jogged to the door before poking his head out to catch a glimpse of the caravan heading around a corner. "Leena," he called out softly, barely catching her attention "Phoenix woke up. She's calling for you." He watched as she made her way back to the door and ducked himself back in after she had passed.

By this time the child was much more awake and waited until Leena had sat down beside her and asked her what she needed before speaking. "Wherwe awe yew going?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Why don't yew sweep in hearw, with me?"

Leena fumbled a moment "Well…This isn't my room and I don't think that-"

"Whose woom is it?"

"Well it's Glenn's room Phoenix," Came the reply as the village girl pointed to the Dragoon Soldier "I don't-"

Leena wasn't allowed to finish her sentence for Phoenix had wiggled out from underneath the covers and was on the end of the bed, standing nose to neck with Glenn while looking up at him. "Excuse me Misterw Gwenn but can Aunty Leena sweep in here with me? She won't be any twouble. Pwease Mistew? Pweeease???"

Glenn didn't know whether to laugh, cry, answer or die. He chose to stand there staring at the little girl a moment before allowing his face to break into an over-sized grin. "Well," He replied politely, "If you really want her too. But you have to promise me you won't let her do anything bad alright?" As he ended the sentence he caught Leena's mock angry glare and flashed her a smile.

Phoenix seemed completely ecstatic and gave him a hug before turning to Leena "Did you hear that? Nothing bad." He hands were place firmly on her hips as she waggled a finger warningly at her 'Aunty'. Glenn could no longer help it; he burst into quiet hysterics, receiving another look from Leena though it wasn't very menacing for she was trying not to laugh herself.

By the time Glenn managed to re-gather himself, he saw dim light from the duel moons filtering through his window adding little more light to the candle lit room making him realize it was late, very late. Looking over at the bed from his newly found position on the couch, The Deva found Leena lying down beside the child who was curled up into a comfortable ball against her chest. 

He smiled lightly at the heart-warming scene, and looked over the two as the pale moonlight cascaded over them. Phoenix seemed so innocent curled up beneath the covers, against Leena. He felt a pang of guilt and sorrow as he thought about the happenings to her sister and how he had lied about that very fact. Sighing Glenn allowed his gaze to drift over to Leena. To him she looked wondrous, bathed in the moonlight and about that he would lie to know one. With this observation he found thoughts swirling in his mind, points to ponder in his soul. Just then Leena slowly shuffled away from Phoenix and stood causing him to blush heavily before looking to the ground and pushing his thoughts to the rear of his mind.

"Glenn?" She asked softly, unsure of whether he was asleep or not. At his name, the Deva allowed his eyes to drift upwards to meet hers, the blush forced from his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Lisa?" Glenn closed his eyes tightly. Deep down he knew she'd ask yet even then he hoped she wouldn't if only for that night. He supposed she sensed his hesitance for she sat down next to him and said "Glenn Tell me."

He lifted his head and turned to her, a rueful expression across his face. Just the look on his face sent Leena into a light panic, her eyes tearing up slightly. 

"Leena…I'm not sure what happened. But when I entered the alleyway where I found Phoenix…Lisa was there on the ground. She…she had deep wounds across he chest she-"

Leena flinched and slowly brought her hands up to her face as tears gently began to flow from her eyes. She shook her head in denial. "No…S-she must just be wounded. It can't-"

Glenn put his hands gently on her shoulders and gave her a light shake before making her look at him. "Leena," His voice was soft and soothing "Leena, She's gone. She's De…She's Dead."

Those last words seemed to cut through Leena like a knife. Instantly she broke down into sobs, burying her face into Glenn's bare shoulder while mumbling things about how Lisa was like a sister and how she couldn't be dead couldn't be gone. Feeling too much pain for Leena to feel surprised or embarrassed by her actions, he held her and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering assurances when needed. She continued to sob until no more tears would come and even then she kept refuge in Glenn's warm embrace. For a time neither moved, content in each others reassuring presence.

After awhile Glenn gently gave Leena a light shake and called her name lightly. When his only response was a quiet mumble, he pulled his left arm free of its sling bond and hooked it gently under her knees before lightly shifting her head and shoulders into a comfortable position on his right arm. She released another mumble and drew herself closer to him as he lifted her up and carried her the bed. Placing Leena down the Deva pulled the blankets over her and gave a rueful smile before drawling the window cloth over the glass to blocking out the moonlight. In that same journey his eyes once again fell on the soundless red head "Sleep Well Leena."

Walking over to the lone candle in the room Glenn leaned down, and in a single puff of air, allowed the room to fall into blissful darkness.

~~~

There you go, chapter 8. R & R and hope to see you next time.


	9. On the Roof of Viper Manor…

Hello readers. I don't have much to say here but bear with me hmm? 

For all you who are wondering I did not forget about Serge and Kidd! It may have seemed like it but I didn't! If all goes right this chapter will revolve around those two!

Ok, then…

**_Disclaimer – _**I don't own Chrono Cross. Unless…*runs off to take over Squaresoft*

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 9 – On the Roof of Viper Manor… 

~~~

            The sun was midway up the sky; showering the archipelago in its endless warmth. Outside Viper Manor the wind blew the gentle scent of the El Nidan summer directly into Serge who sat perched upon the Manor's roof. But the sun, the wind, the manor were all oblivious to him as he sat indulged in the small book, labeled as his father's.

            Hardly through even a fourth of the book, Serge found himself deeply enthralled with the detail on his father's life before he had settled in Arni. There were numerous references to wondrous adventures, daring battles, powerful monsters and far off journeys. It also held Wazuki's feelings towards leaving his loved ones behind on these expeditions, including on home he'd felt for Serge's mother, Marge who he'd know since they were young.

            Apparently Wazuki had had deep feelings for Marge since forever and seemed to have no problem expressing it within the depths of his journal. Those very expressions of affection written upon the old pages made Serge think of his own feelings for a certain blonde-haired thief. The young warrior allowed himself to sigh as he closed the book and placed it down beside him before placing his arms as supports behind him and leaning back to look up at the sky.

            Instead of seeing the sky however, his eyes meet deep sapphire ones cause him to jerk in surprise. His arms slipped from beneath him and he ended up flat on his back in a light daze. The owner of the eyes laughed full heartedly. "Sorry mate didn't mean ta scare ya."

            Serge sat up with a light smile before turning to look at Kidd who stood looking down at him. "Hey Kidd."

            "Hey Mate," She sat down as she spoke. "What in blazes are ya doing all the way up here?"

            He took a moment before answering to turn his head slightly, staring up at the near cloudless sky. "Just thinking I guess."

            "'bout what mate?"

            "Things…"

            Kidd gave him a look "Things? What tha hell am I supposta think when ya say things! Mind bein' a bit more specific?"

            Serge shook his head lightly, allowing another small smile to break across his face. "Mostly about what Locke said earlier." He lied. "And a about my parents." His lie must have been convincing for she didn't question him.

            "Why?"

            "What he said about the dimensions mer-"

            "No mate," She said while waving her hand lightly to stop him. "I meant why 'bout yer parents?" Serge fell quiet for a long moment. Kidd began to think he wasn't going to say anything at all and opened her mouth to dismiss the subject but Serge's voice stopped her.

            "I guess…I guess I'm kind of scared." He said, a silent sorrow in his voice. "My father's gone, and I left before seeing if my mother was aliv- alright. I don't know if I could stand to see my mother dead…"

            "I know how ya feel mate. When tha orphanage burnt down thought I couldn't handle it either, but I made it, an you can too mate." She gave him a hearty slap on the back. "Besides, Ya'll always have me right?"

            Serge's sorrow-filled look brightened slightly at this thought. He turned and looked up at her with a smile and nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

            She gave him her trademark grin as she stood. "Together ever and always right mate?" Neither knew how much the other was warmed by that simple sentence.

            He returned her grin before standing up. "Yeah, Ever and always."

            "Good! Now whaddaya say we get some grub?"

            He nodded lightly and Kidd began to walk away. Instead of following Serge called out to her. "Hey Kidd?" As she turned he continued. "Thanks…"

            "Anytime mate." Her bright face turned to one of curiosity as she looked behind him at something. "Hey Serge, did ya ferget something?"

            Following her gaze, Serge turned around in just enough time to watch his father's journal flip over the edge. Without a second for rational though Serge lunged after it and caught it in his hands. Looking down, the young man began to fathom just how idiotic this maneuver was for the ground looked no closer then 50 ft which he doubted he could land safely even with his feet facing the ground. He was suddenly jolted from these thoughts as he felt himself slip over the edge, allowing him a small cry in surprise as he began to fall.

            Jolted again, he found his fall had stopped as someone held tightly to his leg while cursing loudly.

            "There you are I-WHAT IN HADES!?!"

            Not knowing what the hell was going Serge felt two more pairs of hands grabs him legs and haul him back onto the roof with enough force to send them all backward into a toppled pile. Seconds later Serge felt worried arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. This hardly lasted a long while for almost as soon as it had happened he felt the arms leave and a sharp whap upside the head.

            "What tha hell were ya thinking mate! Scared the bloody hell outta me!"

            He then heard Glenn's voice. "Serge are you insane!"

            "Psycho Serge, I'll have to remember that." Eyeing the source of the last voice he saw Locke giving him a small smirk.

            It took the four a moment or so to untangle themselves and stand straight. During this time no one said anything for one reason or another. Only when they were up right did someone speak.

            "Could ya tell us _why_ ya launched yerself off the edge of an extremely high building fer mate?"

            "I well…this book," He held the book up for all to see. "It was my father's Journal, pretty much the only thing I have left of him."

            He saw Glenn looking at him quietly "Still, there's no reason to jump of a building for it. If it was wrecked I'm sure Belthazar could have restored it."

            Serge rubbed the back of his neck lightly "…Yeah…well…"

            Locke's voice cut off any further argument on the subject. "Look I don't mean to abruptly change the subject or anything but Serge is alive, no ones hurt so I'm veering off the topic to talk of one I think a bit more important." The others turned and looked at him but weren't given a chance to say anything. "The survivors from Termina are pretty shaken up, so is everyone else."

            Glenn caught the direction of the sentence and continued "So Viper, Riddel and Dario conjured up an idea to put everyone's mind at ease, giving it stays peaceful long enough to do so."

            "Well then, what is it Mate?" Kidd inquired impatiently.

            "They propose we hold some sort of festivity such as a large party/ball or something similar to divert attention if only for that one night."

            "That's all well an' good mate, but while we're sittin' on our arses whateva caused those monsters ta blow up Termina could cause them ta attack any other Town in El Nido or outside of it!"

            Glenn looked at her in understanding "I understand what you mean Kidd. General Viper has already sent messengers to warn all of El Nido and several to the main land. The message should reach everyone providing Porre doesn't interfere."

            "I still don't like it." She grumbled angrily. "Don't feel right sittin' on me arse when somethin's goin' on."

            "Neither do I." Serge agreed, his deep cerulean eyes portraying this more than the tone in his voice. 

            "Yeah, none of us do." Locke's voice was almost dead neutral "But we can't go anywhere due to lack of information. I'll visit Dragon Rider Central and talk to Chronos. As for you, just stay put."

            "Who died and made you boss?!"

            "No one." Locke replied to the angered Kidd, as his voice returned to its normal tone, "But if you look at your options you'll sees there's nothing else to do."

            "Could kick yer bloody arse!"

            Locke didn't reply and just began to walk away. Feeling awkward in the silence that followed Glenn nodded to Serge and Kidd and retreated from the roof.

            Looking over at his companion, Serge could see she was supremely pissed off, if not at her fellow Dragon Rider then at the entire situation. Walking over to her he placed his gloved hand upon her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't let it get to you, ok?"

            Swinging her head around to face him with a piercing gaze, if looks could kill he'd be dead. "Listen Mate, if I wanted ta sit around and lolly-gag all damn day I woulda gone ta Disneyland!" Serge gave her an extremely confused look.

            "Disneyland???"

            Kidd waved her hand dismissively "Some place in anotha time, sorry ta mention it mate."

            Serge decided pushing on the subject would only bring about mass confusion and didn't bother. He reverted back to the previous topic. "I understand what you mean Kidd, but Locke's right. There's nothing we can do if we don't know where to go."

            She gave him one of the most unimpressed looks possible.

            "Hey, That doesn't mean we couldn't check out some places for the sake of checking does it?"

            This caused her unimpressed look to shift to a grin. "I like yer line of thinkin' Mate."

            Serge smirked slightly. "What do you say we get some of that food you were talking about earlier and talk about what's next?"

            "Sounds right good ta me Mate." She started off, leaving Serge behind to watch her, his smirk fading to a fond smile directed towards her. Shaking his head slightly he wondered how she could be so angry one minute and so carefree the next. He found himself admiring this trait among many others as he watched her quietly with an caring glint in his eyes.

Turning around Kidd saw he hadn't moved and gave him a mock scowl. "Yer gonna starve me mate!" Walking over to him she gently grabbed his hand and began to haul him along. "Common now!" Serge felt himself jerked forward and laughed before giving her hand a swift jolt sending them both off balance to fall back to the roof. Soon after the young man found himself on his rear with a surprised Kidd sprawled across his lap, glaring up at him with fake anger. "Oi! And ta think I saved yer arse from fallin' off this ol' place!" The tone of her voice, the look she was giving him and the sheer awkwardness of the entire situation cause Serge to laugh which received him a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He said between loud laughs "W-what was that for!"

"Fer being a jerk!" She replied jokingly before holding a hand out to him. " Now come on before I kick yer arse!"

Quelling his laughter to small chuckles, Serge took her hand and through combined efforts of himself and Kidd stood up. They stood that way a moment; eyes locked with one another both pairs of bluish orbs flickering with unspoken affection for the person, which stood before them.

Simultaneously they looked away from each other and released hands. "Uhh, should we get going?"

"Good idea mate." With those words from Kidd the two removed themselves from the roof in a gentle silence, content with the others presence despite the previous awkwardness.

*                      ~                      *                      ~                      * 

             Two piercing yellow eyes watched from a secluded area atop a watchtower at Viper manor. It peered out at the retreating forms of both a blue-haired young man and a young blonde woman hop from the roof of the manor onto a balcony through the open door. Spreading its wings the doggish-like owner of the piercing eyes gave them an experimental flap. After all it had no need to stay here, not since gathering the information it was sent to receive.

            Jumping from the tower it dove towards the ground before beating it's wings against the wind and soaring high into the late morning sky. It desired sleep, but concluded the information acquired from staying awake for the time it had proved worth it and would later bring him a handsome reward when his master heard of it.

~~~

That concludes chapter 9. Possibly confusing. I'm sorry if it is.

Read/Review and I'll see ya in chapter 10


	10. Leena is having a few bad days orThing y...

Ha ha! Double digits! I didn't think I'd make it this far thanks fer all your support! Special thanks to Ihire and all others who've stuck with me through this!

Couldn't pick which the title shoulda been so it's up to you to chose which one you like better. Now to warn you, this chapter may be considerably confusing.

**_Disclaimer –_** I don't own…(you know what's coming)…Final fantasy! Errr, Chrono Cross!

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 10 – Leena is having a few bad days… 

                              **Or**

**Chapter 10 – Things you wish you knew earlier…**

~~~

            Locke strolled leisurely down the halls of Viper Manor. Serge, Kidd and most the others had retreated to the library, and since he couldn't go to Dragon Rider Central until he knew their plans, he contented himself to wander the many rooms of the Manor to which he was permitted access. He found the list of accessible rooms low, leading him to conclude he wasn't high on the trustworthy list, though it bothered him little.

            Continuing on, he meandered on down a long hall, peering lazily into each room with an open door. In one there was a late rising dragoon struggling to put on his armor, in another there was a man singing to himself in front of a mirror. This disturbed Locke so he moved on quickly to see a peaceful man reading the latest book of the '_Bowen'_ Chronicles, a well known series of books based on a long lost military commander though it was greatly dramatized. Locke grinned. He knew how greatly dramatized it was, the hell the Dragon Rider's had gone through to stop the hell at General Bowen's battle field was insane. The green haired young man would often laugh himself asleep reading one of the epic novels. A loud turning of pages rolled Locke from his daydreams urging him to continue onto the next room where he was surprised to see Leena sitting quietly upon a couch.

            Without much of a thought he strode into the room, the quiet tap of his steel-tipped leather boots signaling his presences causing Leena to look up. The Dragon Rider was quiet taken a-back when he saw her eyes were red and puffy as though she had just finished crying.

            "What?" She said in a stale tone.

            "Hey, are you ok?"

            She said nothing for a long while, and almost made Locke believe she wouldn't say anything. Almost. "I'll live, if that's what you mean."

            "Actually no," He replied kindly before sitting down on the table to sit directly across from her. "I mean are you ok? Being alive and ok are completely different things. Believe me I know."

            "I'm sure you do."

            "Common what's eating at you?"

            "Why do you care?"

            "Why wouldn't I?"

            Having nothing in reply to this Leena looked at him a moment, searching his face and eyes for any signs of mock of criticism. When she found none she sighed and buried her face into her hands before rubbing her sore eyes. "My best friend…She was kil- found lifeless in the battle of Termina."

            "Oh damn…Lisa died?" 

Leena's head shot up instantly as she looked at him. "How did you know her name?"

Locke's hand instantly shot upwards to run through his greenish-blue hair. "Err, heard Glenn talking about it."

The village girl narrowed her eyes, obviously not buying it but letting it slip for now. "Yes well Lisa…Died. And I need to find someway to tell Phoenix…"

"Phoenix? That little girl from last night?"

Leena nodded and continued. "Yes. But on top of all of that, I miss my little sisters, Una and Mai. I don't know if they lived through the Arni massacre and now that mom's gone…"

Locke's mouth suddenly dropped open. Leena gave him the oddest look as if he were a rabbit eating horse or a chameleon crossed with an antelope. She allowed her eyes to narrow again. "Ok what _aren't_ you telling me."

Catching himself to late the Dragon Rider snapped his mouth shut. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know about Lisa and why do you look so shocked just now! What connection do you have with my me and my family!" Locke allowed his hand to drift to the back of his neck, which he rubbed timidly while she gazed heatedly into the depths of his soul. "Tell me Damn you!" She yelled at him as she stood, her emotional state heightening her rage levels immensely.

"Well if you don't remember why should I tell you!" He retorted, also standing up.

"Remember what!"

Thrusting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and slapped it into one of her hands. "Remember this!" Heatedly, she unfolded the worn paper and glared at its contents with fiery eyes. Slowly the angered look faded from her face as she stared at the sketch of a young girl riding happily on the back of an older boy, both smiling happily as though they'd be laughing if the picture could some how have audio.

**_*Leena waddled her way down the center of Arni, slowly making her way to the clearing near the chief's hut. Through her young eyes she watched as she approached a pair of three, two men, one smaller and thinner built than the other, a lean but muscular teen and a boy only a year or so older than herself. The larger man and the teen seemed to be fighting, one with a large double bladed weapon the other with a simple steel sword and wooden shield as the young boy mimicked the man with his own smaller wooden version of the double bladed weapon._**

****

**_She continued to waddle along, right through the middle of the fight causing the large man's eyes to widen in fright as his weapon came down towards her. In the nick of time (though this all seemed comical to her at her age) the teen deflected the attack as the smaller man ran through the fray and snatched her up._**

****

**_Confused she turned and looked at the man who had grabbed her to be met with the panicked face of her father. "Leena, Honey, are you alright?!" She nodded causing him a sigh in relief. "Oh thank Goddess!"_**

****

**_A timid voice drifted from below them "Mr. Miguel? Is Leena ok?"_**

****

**_"Yes Serge," came her father's reply "She's fine."_**

****

**_A small noise from the youth showed his joy as he scampered over to the other man who picked up the youth and placed him on his shoulders. "Nice scare you gave us there lil' Leena."_**

****

**_"Yeah!"_**

****

**_Turning her head in the direction of the voice, her young eyes caught that of the teen's dark green ones "Don't do that to me, what would I tell mom if Me or Wazuki had cut your head off?!"_**

****

Leena found this amusing and giggled.       * 

The village girl's memory fuzzed for a moment giving her a second to look up at locke.

**_*"Heya Leeeena, gonna go play with Sergy?"_**

****

"Yup!" Again her cheerful nearly 3-year-old self, she shuffled out the door of her family's hut and struggled down the ramp.

****

**_"Where ya meetin' him?" She soon found the teen was leaning on the ramp beside her as she struggled to get down._**

****

**_"Opassa Beach!" She chirped happily_**

****

**_"I dunno, isn't Lizard Rock a dangerous place for Kids your age?"_**

****

**_She stood indignantly and crossed her arms "I'm nearly 3!" She held up 5 fingers to emphasize this. "And besides! Sergey is there! He'll protect me from those nasty old monsters!"_**

****

**_The teen chuckled. "I dunno some of those monsters are way bigger than Serge."_**

****

**_"Leo, stop bothering your sister!"_**

****

**_"Alright dad!" He called back into the house before turning to Leena again. "I'll tell you what squirt. What say I give you a ride to Opassa then you and Serge can handle yourselves from there huh?"_**

****

She nodded with the enthusiasm only a child as young as her could hold before hopping onto his back. He began to groan, complaining she was to heavy, and hit her ever so lightly against the side of the hut, forcing a giggle from her and a small laugh from him. *

Other such memories began to flood her mind, though they were few. Slow, gentle tears began to fill hers eyes once again as she looked up at Locke quietly. "You never did leave…"

"Huh?"

"You said…you'd take me to Opassa then leave me and Serge to handle ourselves…you never did leave."

"…No…you're right I didn't."

            Leena nodded "But you did leave…" Her low voice rose sharply. "For 15 years without a damned word!"

            Locke flinched heavily, that obviously hurt him more than he would have liked to express. "I didn't try to I…"

            "Then what did you try to! Mom was heart broken without you and dad! _WHY!_"

            "I wanted to help!" He replied in such away he sounded pleading yet stern. "When that panther attacked Serge I didn't know what to do! So I went with Wazuki and Dad to the Dead Sea!"

            "But why didn't you come back, Leo!"

            "Because I couldn't come back!" His sudden over emphasized step backwards caused him to accidentally flip the small table. "Because I didn't know where I was! Because I wasn't even in El Nido!" The Dragon Rider was completely unaware that his voice had risen to a very loud level.

            Suddenly loud running steps came from down the hall only to have Glenn, Serge, Kidd and Karsh appear at the doorway. Looking in at the over turned table they immediately became wary.

            "What the Hell is going on?!" Karsh said

            Glenn, noticing the new tears in Leena's eyes immediately turned on Locke who had taken on an exaggerated stance through the heat of the conversation. "What did you do!?"

            The Dragon Rider's green eyes flickered and flared. "I didn't do a damned thing!" He found himself staggering to the side as Leena pushed him away before taking off out the door through the small crowd of people. Regaining his balanced he saw Glenn give him a rage filled look before turning around and running off after Leena.

            "What tha Hell happened?"

            Locke's eye twitched as he slowly shifted to look at Kidd. His angry demeanor didn't last long however for it soon fell into a rueful one as he dropped back to sit on the floor and lean against the corner of the bed while looking towards the roof.

            "Shore."

            At the sound of his former last name Locke strayed his eyes from the roof to settle on the source. Serge.

            "Shore I knew that was familiar."

            "Remember me now, Sergey-Boy?"

            Serge nodded lightly before dropping his gaze. "So…where've you been all this time."

            Locke chuckled at the bitter irony that question brought to him. "Where haven't I been Serge…"

            "I don't know…you tell me."

            "That's a hell of a long story…"

~~~

Confusing? No? anyway that was chapter 10.

Now for my raging curiosity to set in. To any and all that review here are my questions: 

                                                "Who is your favorite pairing in Chrono Cross and why?"

                                                                                    and

                                                            "Who is your favourite character and why?

You don't have to answer these I'm just curious o.O


	11. Psychotic Childs play and a Heart felt t...

It seems I've took longer than usual to update. Gotta love school eh? Anyway thanks to all who answered may questions at the end of last chapter. I had no idea Glenn/Leena was so loved among people. I got more for them than I did Serge/Kid!

Uhh ok someone e-mailed me the other day about use of my Characters. You can use my created characters if you want, I don't mind, but if you do could you give me the link to the story? Heh Thanks o.O

**_Disclaimer -_** insert disclaimer here

ss

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 11 –Psychotic Childs play and a Heart felt thanks 

~~~

            "Wait a minute, you two know each otha?" Both men nodded. "Mind explainin' how?" Kidd said as she crossed her arms, standing slightly within the doorway.

            "Yeah that would be nice." Kidd jumped at the gruff voice behind her and glared at Karsh who just looked at Serge and Locke in a way only Karsh could.

            Serge, who during this whole time had wandered to stand by the desk, crossed his arms much like Kidd had and looked briefly at the roof as if in deep remembrance.

            "Locke was Leena's Brother…"

            "Leena has a brother?!" At Kidd and Karsh's yelp in surprise Serge nodded.

            "Yeah. But he just seemed to vanish when I was little."

            Locke shifted slight, altering his position on Glenn's floor. "Vanish was right. When the panther attacked you Sergey-boy, I went with our dad's to help you. Storm kicked up, we found ourselves in the Dead Sea in this weird place called Chronopolis. Weird voices sprung up, Wazuki ran off with you, Dad followed him, leaving me at the boat. Few minute later monsters just sprung out of nowhere. I remember being overwhelmed and waking up in…someplace I can't describe. Far off…desolate and for years I wandered aimlessly. I didn't eat, sleep, and drink, hell I didn't even have to go to the damn bathroom!" Stopping for a moment the Dragon Rider ran his fingers through his greenish hair. When no one said anything he continued. "Then something weird happened, strike of pain ran through me and I woke up staring at a nice bright light. Thought I was dead. Then the doc flicked off the light and I found myself in Dragon Rider Central."

            "Hmm…why didn't you come back after that…"

            "I couldn't just come back." Locke stated as though it were common knowledge. "You can't leave Dragon Rider Central unless there's a disturbance which you're called to. And this place had absolutely no disturbances until now. Excluding when the Dragon Rider's were trapped." Standing Locke turned to face Kidd.

            "Yer leaving out somethin', mate. I know ya are."

            Locke shrugged "No not really. Look I need to go."

            Karsh eyed him "Hey you can't go!"

            "I'd be better if I went and talk to Leena when I get back. Trust me." On these final words Locke pushed passed Kidd and Karsh before walking out the door.

            "Oh man." Karsh stated as his gaze followed the Dragon Rider down the hallway. "Pray for that guy junior. 'Cause If Leena doesn't kill him, Glenn will."

            Both Serge and Kidd nodded in agreement. No matter how much Glenn may argue it, it was obvious he had at least some spark of feelings for the outspoken village girl. Then again, everyone suspected the feelings were mutual, even if the two didn't know it yet.

            *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

Glenn trudged along every corridor, went into every room of Viper Manor and could find absolutely no signs of Leena anywhere. He stopped himself in a large hall and crossed his arms before tapping his foot lightly. _(Where is she?)_ He thought _(Can someone really disappear so fast?)_ The Deva strained his mind going over the many places he had visited in search of her. The balcony, the mess hall, the barracks, the jail, the roof…A light flickered in his mind before he strode off once again.

                        *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

As Glenn descended a long flight of stairs he could here loud noises resembling that of a psychopath slamming a hammer insanely into wooden and steel walls. He slowly finished his decent before opening a wooden door and stepping through opening to find himself in a rather large area riddled with wooden dummies, sparring mats, racks of wooden and real weapons etc. Thssse training area had been built underground, set up beneath the center of the Manor as not only a place to train but as a last resort strong hold for the dragoon. Within this room several Dragoons were sparring and a few others were practicing cavalier techniques on a stationary dragon dummies. All seem to have stopped their activities and were staring at an angry little lady beating mercilessly on one particular dummy with a frying pan.

Glenn had to admit he was surprised to see Leena here. He thought only the dragoons knew of this place.

The young Deva waited until the village girl had stopped her assault on the dummy then approached her. He soon regretted this actual for when he was within a foot of her, her assault began again and the moment it did her frying pan came back behind her head in an angered arch and smoked poor Glenn right-side the head.

**_CRONG!_**

This very loud noise echoed through the otherwise silent room as the Dragoon Deva felt the sharp wide spread pain flood the side of his face. Several seconds passed as his world began to spin. The roof became the floor, the walls jumped to different places, the dummies hopped about before they all blurred together in a whirl of nauseating colors. Glenn stumbled backwards slightly as he brought his right hand up to touch the side of his face. He allowed his lips to twist into a crooked grin as he looked in Leena's general direction. "Nice hit." He croaked before stumbling a bit to the side and shaking his throbbing head.

"Glenn! Are you ok?!" The words were a distorted mumble to him, losing and gaining pitch while slurring together. He could discern who had said it, though it isn't like he really tried… 

"I luv sum cake." He replied in a disoriented tone before stumbling back the way he had before. "Bu' first, cou'd I git sum ice? M' hed real hurts…bleh…" He felt himself ushered clumsily across the floor to be placed down on something comfortable. A chair maybe?

Glenn watched as the room slowly began to slow it's spin and things began to cease hopping around. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with a dull 'urgh' escaping his throat. He opened his eyes once again to see nice little dots fluctuating in size as they danced sporadically across his vision. Grasping his head again he groaned loudly as it throbbed uncontrollably. "Oh goddess…someone kill me now…ugggh."

"I nearly did. What were you doing behind me anyway?" Glenn recognized the voice as that of Leena's who he had followed through worry and now wanted to throttle with an almost rageful lust.

"I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes worried!" He said through a mix of a friendly tone, a pained tone and an angered one creating a quiet snapping yelp. He realized his little out burst had caused her to shrink back slightly and look at him with semi wide eyes. Feeling bad the Deva frowned and looked at her. "Sorry…" Leena was silent causing Glenn's frown to deepen. Through the quiet he noticed the other Dragoons had left. Glenn made a small noise as a serge of pain flooded his head which he held tightly, as though applying pressure would stop the pain. 

Of course, it didn't.

Relief swelled his head as a nice cooling feeling swarmed the right side of his head. He leaned into the identified bag of ice, a content look covering his face. He vaguely heard a giggled and looked up at it's source while raising a questioning eyebrow. "What's so funny."

Leena smiled at him "You remind me of Poshul when someone scratches her belly or behind her ears." The look this generated on Glenn's face cause Leena to double over laughing. Never had she seen someone look so offended! Of course Glenn and Poshul hadn't always gotten along. _(Glenn hadn't forgiven Poshul for burying his Einlanzers and biting off the seat of his pants. Poshul hadn't forgiven Glenn for telling Termina's Dogcatcher she was a rabid stray mutt who had bit Korcha resulting in his odd behavior. That had gotten Korcha mad at Glenn as well but that isn't really relevant right now) _And the fact Glenn was Green innate and Poshul was yellow didn't help much either, though the village girl was never really sure if that mattered.

The result of her fit of laughter was for her to roll on her back in hysterics while sending Glenn half flipping to the side for he had been leaning on her hand and the ice bag it held. With a loud groan he snatched the bag from Leena's hand and shoved it under his head before nuzzling the right side of his face into its coolness. Unfortunately Leena saw this and broke into a whole new bout of hysterics spouting something else about Glenn looking like Poshul. Not amused, the Dragoon Deva covered his head with his arms trying to block out the laughter.

"I'm sorry Glenn." Came the voice of Leena, still slightly racked with giggles but trying to be serious. Glenn didn't reply, still miffed about the entire thing. "Oh come on you big baby get up." Eventually he slowly sat up, holding the bag of ice lightly to his head, giving her a neutral look.

"All I have to say to you is, ow."

Leena shifted from her half lying position to sit on her knees. "You shouldn't have been behind me."

"You shouldn't have swung."

"How was I supposed to know you were there!? If you didn't follow me you wouldn't have gotten panned!"

He crossed his arms stubbornly. Removing the ice from his head. "Well maybe if you hadn't run off like that I wouldn't have followed you."

"Why did you follow me!"

"You seemed upset," He countered. Glenn's look switched from neutral to justified and his voice remained calm and to the point. "Besides the situation looked tense and from the looks of it he had hurt you." Rubbing the side of his face he added quietly "Though I don't know how in goddess's name he got close enough with the frying pan of yours."

"Would you like to know what happened?" The Deva noticed the rueful yet biting tone in her voice before slowly nodding.

"Yes, If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh ok. Well let's see." She said quickly before placing a finger on her chin as though thinking about something before looking directly at Glenn. "I was sad. My best friend died. I was crying. Locke comes in. asks if I'm ok. We talk briefly. He says something suspicious. I let it go. We talk more. He says something else suspicious. I don't let it go. Heated argument ensues he gives me _this_." She shoved the half dead piece of paper with the sketch of a younger her on Leo's back into Glenn's hands and continues one. "And lone behold I found my brother that's been gone for 15 years!!!"

Glenn looked at the picture a moment before looking wide eyed at Leena. At a complete loss of words all he could manage was. "Oh…"

"It gets better!" She said with an eerie enthusiasm as she jumped to her feet and looked down at him. "I have to tell a 5 year old her older sister is dead! _Dead Glenn_!" The village girl gave the shocked Deva one more look before snatching up her frying pan and storming over to one of the dummies in red fury.

Leena began to hit, smack, whap, kill and crong the poor dummy to death, ignoring the fact she had snapped off an arm and half tore the head from its rightful place. Pulling her weapon over her head in an angry arch she slammed it down on top of the dummy. The resounding sound of to metal objects clashing filled her ears then she realized her frying pan hadn't hit the dummy it had hit a sword, more correctly one of Glenn's Einlanzers. Spinning her head to look to her side she glared at the Deva. "What are you doing!?!" Glenn gave her a smirk before flicking her weapon off to the side, sending the unprepared village girl stumbling along with it. This caused her to fume. "Why you!"

Fueled by built up rage and sorrow she charged at Glenn and swung her weapon furiously in quick but powerful blows, every single one blocked by an Einlanzer or his shield. Every block or parry only seemed to tick her off more, and the grin on his face didn't help her either. Her mood caused more and more hits to come in steady streams at Glenn, slowly pushing the young soldier back towards the wall.

Glenn watched Leena carefully he hadn't expected her to be this angry and he hoped to goddess he didn't end up with the worlds worst concussion. Deflecting the frying pan, he jumped back and took on an offensive stance before looking at her with a wide smirk. "Come on Leena." He made his voice sound slightly mocking to rile her up that small bit more. To his joy and horror it worked.

Leena clasped her frying pan tightly and came flying at Glenn, a loud yell of pure rage emerging from her throat. He was quick, tossing the Einlanzers off to the side spinning his right shoulder into the blow causing a very loud sound to echo through the room. Not waiting for the sound to decease and definitely not waiting for Leena to move, the Deva jumped behind the village girl and wrapped both arms around her mid-section before lifting her feet from the ground, pinning her arms to her side in the process.

"Calm Down."

"Let me go Glenn!" She snapped vehemently while struggling and kicking at him the best she could.

"I'll let go when you calm down." He would have said more but her head snapped back and caught him in the face. Not sure whether to yelp in pain of growl in annoyance the Deva pushed the side of his head against hers, stopping its jerked movements. "Why must you be so stubborn?!"

"ME!?!?!!!"

"YES _YOU!_" Both growled at each other as Leena continued to struggle furiously while Glenn managed to hold on. 

In a particularly large burst of anger Leena brought her foot back to meet Glenn's leg in such a way that he stumbled then tumbled over backwards, emitting a loud _'ooof'_ as his back met the floor and her weight, as little as it may have been, came down on top of him. Though much to Leena's annoyance he still wouldn't let go.

"And you call me stubborn!?"

"Yes!"

"Let go!"

"Calm down!"

"I'll calm down when you let go!"

"Calm down and I'll let you go!"

"You first!" They both exclaimed in unison causing them to stop everything. Long moments passed then suddenly Glenn released a small chuckle. The chuckle burst into laughter and he let Leena go before pushing her off of him, noticing she was laughing as hard as he. They continued for a moment, rolling on the ground with loud laughs before looking at each other. The second their eyes met they stopped and just stared. A small grin from Glenn a bit later sent them both into a fit again.

            "Yer both crazy."

            The two nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of another voice. After recovering enough they looked at the doorway to be met with the face of a Demi human resembling a dog to more detail than a human. "T'is a place fer training not child's play. Psychotic child's play at dat."

            "It's a long story Strider."

            Leena eyed Glenn a moment then realized it may as well be the same Strider as before. Both other times he had had his uniform on so she would have no idea if he were a Demi Human or not.

            "I bet t'is. Dun't be gittin' to carried 'way Sir Gleen. Karsh is lookin' fer ya. Be embarassin' if he found ya in here 'mongst a lovers quarrel wouldn't it." Striders words caused both Glenn and Leena to blush a bright red.

            "N-no it isn't like that."

            The demi-human shrugged and fiddled with the dual belts of throwing knifes strapped criss-cross across his chest. "Wutever ya say Sir." He then retreated to a back room, his claws ticking across the floor as he did.

            Glenn cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "Yes…well, are you feeling better."

            Leena nodded. "Yes."

            "Good." He looked at his dented shoulder pad. "Good thing Riddel healed my arm this morning or I doubt I'd have on left after that."

            "Hey Glenn…Thank you."

            "Hmm?" He replied before looking at her.

            "Thank you." She repeated. "For helping me last night and today."

He gave her a smile as he stood and held his hand out to help her up. "Anytime Leena. Anytime." 

She returned his smile and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. They looked at one another for a moment before exiting the room; neither caring their hand had never left that of their companions.

~~~

Sorry couldn't help it. Beat on me if you don't like it.

Read, Review and I'll see ya next time!


	12. Trip To Guldove

Kirge lovers, heres your fix…I hope I don't get killed for this.

**_Disclaimer – _**I disclaim Chrono Cross and all there of.

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 12 – Trip to Guldove 

~~~

            Kidd sat lazily at the bow of a small wooden boat. Her feet were propped on the edge while she layback against a sack of goddess only knew what, while she fiddled mindlessly with her dagger. She was bored. Bored as all hell, but patiently awaited hers and her companion's arrival in Guldove. Companion being Serge, who looked completely content sitting at the stern while steering them effortlessly through the calm water towards their destination.

            The Radical Dreamer really couldn't take it anymore. "Oi, I'm so bored!" She heard a chuckle and looked to her side, eyeing Serge. "Ya think that's funny mate?"

            Serge merely shrugged.

            "I dunno how ya kin stand this! Sure it's peaceful but that's what makes it so…so borin'!"

            He shrugged again "Sometime peace is a good thing. Then it doesn't seem boring."

            Kidd moved her feet off the side of the little fishing boat and planted them firmly on the deck while facing Serge. "I dunno about that Mate."

            The Chrono Trigger shrugged yet again. "It's true."

            She stood and moved to sit beside him. After doing so she lazily stretched out her legs and placed her hands on the back of the boat, leaning back slightly on her arms. "I guess. But I ain't gonna believe it till I see it mate."

            "You've never had a peaceful moment that's been a good thing."

            Kidd shook her head. "No. Always meant something weird or bad was gonna happen. Or that I was alone…" He facade broke into a rueful look causing Serge to flinch, sorry he had brought up the subject. "Kidd I…"

            She waved him off while forcing a smile back to her face, pushing down unwanted feeling and memories. "It's all good Mate, Really."  The young man eyed her skeptically before deciding pushing the subject would only cause him to be flung overboard.

            Silence sat heavily over the two for a long while. It was just past midday and the sun was beating down with enough warmth to make them both sweat. There was just enough breeze to catch the sail and pull the boat slowly along, giving no comfort from the sun and hardly even making waves. Serge began to find himself drifting to Kidd's state of mind. It _was_ boring and this sentiment along with the elements of today's weather made the young man think about his earlier thought to pursue the conversation. Skipping the first part he ran the threat of going over board several times before smirking then looking at Kidd…

            A loud **_sploosh_** sounded and Serge grinned in triumph. So what if he was the quiet one? Didn't mean he couldn't have fun, right? 

His grin widened as Kidd's head broke the surface of the water, eyes fixed on him in a fiery glare. "What tha Hell was that for!"

"You said you were bored."

            "So ya push me overboard?!"

            Serge shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and put on his classic smile. "Seems that way."

            "I'll git ya fer this mate!"

            "No you won't."

            She blinked at him. "Huh? What makes ya think that Mate?"

            He grinned "Because I'm not letting you back in this boat until you promise not to." She gave him a glower and scrambled over to the boat before trying to climb in. True to his word Serge allowed her half way in then lightly shoved her back into the water. She tried several more times yet the end result was always the same.

            **_"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"_**

            The Chrono Trigger laughed causing him to receive a glare that would have killed him if looks had the ability to do so. Slowly Kidd made her way back to the boats side and flung one arm over. He was about to fling her off but the stopped him "Ok ok mate I won't git ya. Jus' let me back in tha boat."

            Serge seemed skeptical. "Really?"

            "Yes really!" Still skeptical he held his grabbed her hand and began to haul her in.

            Big mistake.

            The second his hand met hers he found himself jerked off his feet, flying through the warm summer air and, seconds later, beneath the much cooler sea surface.

            "Ahh!" he said in shock though it was muffled as salt water sucked into his mouth making him swim frantically for the surface, gagging for breath once the surface had been broken. As he gagged he became aware of laughter to his left, accompanied by the splashing of Kidd trying to stay a float as she laughed.

"I warned ya, Mate!" 

Serge grinned. Then…

**_SPLASH!_**

****

It was Kidd's turn to gag as the Serge-induced wave splashed over her face and into her open mouth. Glaring, she sent a spray of water back at him, which was returned seconds later. After sending another one at him she crossed her arms [or tried to, it's rather hard when one is swimming] and declared in mock anger. "Now quit splashing me before I Kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss tha moons!" Finishing her little rant Kidd noticed something vary odd. Serge wasn't there. "What the…?" Looking around she could see absolutely no sign of the blue-haired boy and scratched her head. "Now where d'ya suppose He got to?"

Suddenly Kidd felt something close around her ankle. It gave a jerk.

**_SPLOOSH!   THRASH!!!!_**

Found him.

As Kidd was dragged under she realized the thing around her ankle was a hand laced with fingers belonging to her secret love, who had just recently thought it funny to scare the daylights out of her. Needless to say it worked and she floundered until breaking the surface for the second time that day and finding Serge standing by the side of the boat laughing at her. Angered, but in a good way, she grabbed the side of the boat and half launched, half pulled herself into the boat tackling Serge in the process. Still the blue-hair boy continued to laugh as he was pushed backward to nearly topple over the other side while weakly trying to fend her off as she pounded with playful anger on his chest, laughing as well.

Because they were soaking wet, water dripped to the boards of the boat causing it to become slick. This same slickness caused Serge to slip and land with a thunk on the bottom of the boat, dragging Kidd down with him. The Radical Dreamer fell on top of the village boy causing him to let a loud 'mmph' out while trying to subdue his laughter.

"G-get off of me!" he choked

Kidd smirked and repositioned herself so she was sitting upright on his back. "I don't think so mate. Try ta drown me will ya!" She then crossed her arms triumphantly.

Serge simply shifted his weight, tossing her off to the side before rolling over on top of her. He rested on elbow on the deck before sitting his head in his hand and looking down at her with a small smile. Kidd gave him a glare but it soon gave way to a smirk and a small giggle as she stared quietly into his thoughtful cerulean eyes.

Serge's smile grew slightly as her looked down at her as she looked back up at him. God she was beautiful. He couldn't help but think that and made no attempt to stop the thought. It wasn't just her body. Yet her gorgeous but strong figure, her shimmering blonde hair, her deep and passionate sapphire eyes and her innocent face did send him a chill. No, he admired more than that. He admired her independent nature, how she'd been all those years utterly alone and survived since childhood. He also admired her free spirited nature and yes even her outspokenness. Kidd was Kidd to him and that is why he loved her.

The moment suddenly took on almost a dream like value as the space between them slowly began to close. Neither had a thought in their mind only instinct as Kidd's arm slid around Serge's neck and both closed their eyes so they were barely open. The day fell silent and time almost seemed to stop as their lips brushed together.

Suddenly the boat jolted, sending Serge to slam into its side. He blinked in utter shock, not at the fact the situation had changed so drastically but the fact there were three Soldiers pointing silver guns at his head.

Taking a moment to look around Serge saw that they had hit, or been hit by, a large war ship, or more specifically a small platform on its side with only a rope ladder leading from it to the main deck. The ship was almost as big as the S.S. Invincible and was lined from stern to bow with a row off ten or so cannons.

            Serge desided he'd look over the rest of the ship when he got a chance and stood slowly with Kidd just as another figure approached the group.

            "These water are now controlled by the Porre Military. Leave your weapons in the boat before stepping onto the platform."

Serge raised a brow at the newcomer. The blue uniform, black boots, criss-crossing belts and the black jacket notorious to the Porre's prized Blackwind squadron were a dead give away. Not to mention the blonde hair and stern face. It was definitely Norris but talking to him would be useless. So instead of arguing with him Serge removed the Mastermune from his back and set it on the floor of the boat.

The second Serge let go the blade lifted into the air and illuminated a sharp, nearly blinding light causing the Porre soldiers to stumble about with cries of shock. Norris however dropped to his knees as though he'd just been shot. As suddenly as it had begun the Mastermune dropped back into Serge's awaiting hand and he looked at the young commander tensely.

"That was…strange." Norris said after eventually uncurling himself from the tense kneeling position and slowly standing on the platform once again. "Serge, Kidd. It is good to see you again."

"You know them commander?!" Spouted one of the soldiers, obviously still spooked from the entire ordeal with the Mastermune.

"Yes, quite well." He smiled lightly. "Come, I'd be happy to have you aboard the ship." He ushered the three lower ranking soldiers up ahead of him before going up himself, Serge and Kidd following.

"Norris, I think ya got a lotta explaining to do." Spoke Kidd just as Norris flipped himself onto the deck ahead of her.

"I'm not the only one."

"Whaddaya mean?"

He smiled slightly. "Like why were you and Serge laying down in your boat with locked lips."

The two turned a bright reddish color and avoided looking at Norris, who'd broken down into half restrained laughter. "Ahh shaddap!" Kidd piped angrily at him before hopping over the side and kicking him square in the rear, flipping him over board.

~~~

Ha ha. Tell me what ya think


	13. Warriors of Darkness

This chapters a bit short. But necessary in a way.

**_Disclaimer – _**I disclaim Chrono Cross and all there of.

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 13 – Darkness Warriors 

~~~

            The tick of clawed feet echoed loudly against rock walls as a large creature strutted its way down a winding corridor. The corridor had been made naturally by a river thousands of years before as it pushed its way through the underground, creating the wonderfully smooth rock which was the floor, walls and ceiling. The river still remained, hovering 10 or so feet below and beside the walkway which was only wide enough for three or so people to walk along side by side which left the large animal to walk through comfortably enough.

            Its ragged breath mixed with the nearly silent bob of its wings and the scraping of its claws against the smooth stone all mixed into an eerie symphony as it moved its way quickly along until reaching a crossroad where it stopped for only a second before veering it's course right and moving once again. Its feline nose flickered slightly as the dull light, which illuminated from few eerie rocks, jumped and jolted over its scaled over-body, shadowing out the elegant golden fur on its underside. Cold amethyst eyes peered through the half darkness as it continued forward then lunged into a nearly invisible opening high on the flat of a seemingly random cave wall.

            Once in the opening the draconic feline wriggled effortlessly through the short tunnel ahead and out the other side. It shook itself before looking cautiously around large, mostly empty room then again began walking towards a chair at the other end of the room facing away from it.

            As it marched two other creatures came up beside it. One was twice as tall as the feline, resembling an over grown rabbit that had been oddly crossed with a weasel and a snake yet built like a bear, goddess forbid the unruly combination. The other was only as tall as the feline's shoulders and seemed more rat and mole like then anything else

            "Sssso you've returned Talon!" piped the tallest one in a low yet annoying and mocking tone. "I don't ssssuppose your incompetent flyerssss found a thing did they."

            "They did." The reply was a growl, showing the felines disapproval toward the annoying rabbit…thing.

            "Oh really?" The three climbed up the jutted steps to a dimly lighted platform where the chair stood. "What did they find? You need to use those wingssss in order not to crash to take off? They were doing a lot of that earlier!" It let out a low chortle, seeming to find its lame little joke amusing. Seconds later it found itself on the ground, under the weight of the feline, Talon. It raised its large, sharply clawed paw as if ready to strike.

            "Would you like to taste this?" The last sound echoed off the walls of the large room boldly. Both creatures glared at one another and angered amethyst met lizard-slitted yellow in a silent clash of allied enemies.

Suddenly the chair spun around to face the three, devilish crimson eyes and dark hands the only things seen through the shadowy veil, which engulfed the figure in the chair.

"Talon, Jemeeko. I expect more from you." The voice was quiet, eerily quiet. It was dark, cold and held a sharp jab to it but was unmistakingly female. At the voice, the bickering pair immediately dismiss their fight and bowed towards the figure in the chair, much as the little rat/mole was doing.

"We're sorry." The both said in unison in respectful tones, hoping they did not offend their master.

            "Talon. Why are you back?"

            The feline raised its head to look at the seated figure. "M'lady…A winged hound has gathered some valuable information. It seems some sort of festivity is going to be held at the human's hideaway. They wish to divert their attention from their losses and will be vulnerable at that time. But there is bad news M'lady."

            "Continue." Came the blank reply and Talon nodded

            "The Deva's have regained lost memories, as have the Dragonite Soldier and the Chrono Trigger."

            Jemeeko cut right in, turning abruptly to face the feline. "You mean the double Einlanzerssss have been recombined!?! I thought the dimensional merging destroyed them! And I thought the Chrono Trigger had perished as well!"

            Talon shook his head. "No. The Einlanzers have not only been reunited but are in the possession of a powerful Dragoon Knight, a Drakor, descendent of a great bloodline. As for the Chrono Trigger not even destiny could be rid of him. He is alive and well."

            "This may complicate things." Came the female voice once again, a spark of annoyance in her voice.

            "It gets worse M'lady." The feline bowed its head once again. "The Dragon Riders are with them."

            The room seemed to grow darker as her mood shifted drastically for the worse. The room was utterly silent for long tense moments and none of the three beasts dared to speak. Finally after a time she spoke, again in the neutral tone. "Rekindle

your forces, the three of you. We attack the hideaway during this festivity. Draw out The Dragonite Soldier and The Chrono Trigger then send in the Moon Child."

            "M'lady," The voice was a new one, raspy and quiet, portraying nothing. It belonged to the rat/mole "Whit of the Driggon Riders…?"

            "Dragon Riders…leave them to me Zeek." The figure rose from her chair and pointed, "Now go my Darkness Warriors. Do as you have been told."

            They all bowed once again. "Yes M'lady." The three turned and exited through a distant door to the left.

            Sitting back in her chair, the figure tapped clawed fingers on the arm quietly while her eyes filled up with a spark off angered thought. "So Chronos you are after me once again. But this time I am ready for you…this time Chronos, you will be the one in sorrow…"

~~~

I told you it was shot ^.-

R/R ^_^


	14. Demi Human Confusion

…yeah…so…yeah …anyway…

**_Disclaimer – _**Friends…Romans…lend me your ears….I don't own Chrono Cross. Remember that.

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 14 – Demi Human Confusion 

~~~

            Karsh trudged out into the hallway, a dissatisfied look upon his face. For the past day him and his Devas had been serving less as Elite Dragoons and more like Viper's Servants. They'd been lured into helping organize this ball [Which the head Deva thought was a complete waste of time] that was to happen and had spent most of their waking hours doing things Karsh never thought of himself doing. It was demeaning and he didn't like it.

            He'd managed to slip away for a rest from the terror and was about to make a break for it when he felt a light tug on his pants. Grunting slightly he looked down to see Phoenix looking up at him curiously.

            "Hiya Mistew Karwsh." She said quietly while eyeing him cutely. "What awe yew doing?"

            "Escaping."

            "From what?"

            "Hanging 'Decorations' and a picky orcestra." He cringed at the thought of the snot-nosed conductor.

            "Oh." She paused for a moment and let her eyes wander slightly before looking back at him. "Have you seen Unca Gwenn?"

            Karsh raised and eye brow. "Uncle?" He snicked. "Yeah he's outside in the back kid."

            Phoenix smiled happily and hugged his leg before running off  "Thank yew Mistew Karwsh!"

            The Deva blinked. The kid had only been around what? 2, 3 days now? And already she knew everyone and everyone knew her. Hell, Karsh would bet that she'd been one of the only reasons this place hadn't been overwhelmingly depressed. She talked to all the wounded, the dragoons, himself, even General Viper and Zoah. Still through all those people she'd grown attached to Glenn and to hell if Karsh could figure out why.

 Life was confusing right now. He desided that all else could wait as he walked off to the mess hall to find himself something nice and 'relaxing' to drink.

                                    *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

            Glenn brought his sword up to block another directed for his head. The blow wasn't particularly strong though it was enough for the Deva to bend backwards slightly to cushion the blow. He looked over at the other Dragoon before smiling and helping the heaving boy to his feet.

            "How old are you?"

            "Sev-" The Dragoon trainee gasped for air. "Seventeen."

            "Seventeen?" Glenn helped the boy to the side. "Not bad. Keep at it."

            "Y-yes sir!"

            He left the boy on the ground and walked back to the center of the area, which swarms of Dragoon Privates and trainees were gathered around. The Deva held the Einlanzer loosely as he addressed the entire flock of them. "As you saw, strength isn't the deciding factor of a battle. Speed, wits, cunning, and yes even strength are all to be used wisely. Tactics are what get us through battles." He paused for effect while wondering how the hell Karsh and Viper had talked him into this. "Tactics and teamwork. If you can't grasp those; you may as well fall over dead when the battle begins." Glenn looked around, making sure this had sunk into every single one of their minds. "Secondly, your weapon is your best friend. Treasure it as you would a brother or sister, but if lost in the heat of battle, for god sakes don't run around trying to find it. Pick up another and go from where you left off."

            "Sir Glenn, Sir, wouldn't that be like tossing away your brother or sister?"

            "Pretend you found out they were adopted and were trying to kill everything while you sleep." Glenn received a low chuckle from this comment.

            "T'isn't that blasphemous Sir Gleen? Even if one's brot'er 'n' sister er adopted?"

            Glenn turned around to watch Strider slowly walk towards him; his blacken fur and orangish eyes holding every sense of merriment the young Demi human detained within his tall well built body. The Deva had to admit that Strider was a pleasant person to be around even though he could be utterly confusing and impossibly simple minded.

            "Possibly, but not in this case." Glenn turned to face the demi human. "What brings you here?"

            Strider adjusted his sleeveless black vest, which was unbuttoned to reveal the dual belts of throwing knives criss-crossing over his furred chest. A belt sported a short sword and held up baggy maroon pants that stopped at low ankle, revealing clawed feet. He walk within a foot or two of Glenn then stopped.

            Now Glenn was curious. Most high-ranking officers avoided such training sessions due to the usual lack of confrontation, and Strider was a Sergeant.

            "Nuttin' Sir Gleen," The canine demi-human grinned, flashing sharp ivory teeth pleasantly, "Jus' T'inkin' that maybe you an' me could show these kiddies some 'citement. Eh?"

            Glenn raised a brow. He looked as though he were about to say something before a bold Private called out. "Strider and Glenn? That's something I wanna see!" The shout caused a few more to call out in agreement and soon the entire area was filled with chants and such.

            "Glenn could kick Strider's ass anytime, anywhere!"

            "Nu-uh, Strider could knock down Glenn with his hands tied behind his back and blind folded!"

            The Deva and Sergeant looked at each other a moment before looking at the ring of Dragoons. "'ey, 'ey settle down! T'was a meer suggestion!" No response was received. "'ey! SHADDAP!" Instantly the area was silent as they all looked at Strider wide eyed. The scene indeed resembled a Kindergarten class that had just finished there lunch and were now trying to be settled in for a nap.

            "Sheesh." He turned back to Glenn. "'ow 'bout it then?"

            "I don't see a proble-"The young soldier was cut off mid-sentence as Striders sword came at his head, hardly giving the Deva enough time to bring his Einlanzer up to block it. He glared at the Sergeant, "Are you crazy!? If I were anyone else you'd have killed me!"

            "Well ya aren't 'nyone else, 're ye?" Strider drew his sword back as he hopped slightly off to Glenn's unguarded side. Once there, he unleashed an all out offensive on the younger Soldier and was quiet surprise when the first blow was blocked and he was sent sprawling sideways to avoid a swipe. "'ey, not bad. Din't 'xpect that."

            Glenn said nothing and dropped into a neutral stance, equal in both offense and defense. He'd never seen Strider fight directly, but if what he heard was true he was in for a hell of a fight.

            For a moment the two just circled each other, vaguely aware of the sounds and calls from their audience. Glenn watched his opponent carefully, with an attentive stare, taking every move the demi-human made. Suddenly Strider flashed him a toothy grin before shooting forward and swinging his sword for Glenn's neck. An Einlanzer blocked it high, but seconds later Glenn felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest as Striders clawed foot connected with his armor. As he flew backward he notice the receding foot was glowing a dull yellow, hardly noticeable in the sun's light.

            That's when Glenn remembered. Strider was yellow innate, and the bastard had just used an Elemental Technique in a Physical attack Session.

            The Deva half twisted in the air and brought his shoulder down to meet the ground head on causing the small flipping motion he desired. He broke into a roll and gripped his feet before springing back up to a standing position, glaring at Strider in annoyance.

            "Sorry Sir Gleen, I slipped."

            Glenn gave him a dissatisfied look and began towards him. Suddenly he broke into a run and made a skillful swipe at his opponents chest which was blocked, sending them both into a stalemate, each pushing on there swords with formidable strength. They grunted in effort before pushing one another away and swinging swiftly as fast as possible at the other. 

The sound of steel clashing steel was unmistaken able and rang out loudly through the open area. All the Dragoons continued to hoot and holler, roaring loudly in suspense each time the weapons connected with one another. Both higher-ranking officers skidded across the ground expertly, shuffling, parrying and dodging with incredible speed as they clashed weapons.

A sudden yell was heard above all else. "Hey there's a Kid near 'em!!!"

Glenn smashed Striders sword away, temporarily sending the demi human off balance before looking about trying to find the reason for the yell. His horrors were confirmed as Phoenix came bounding past Strider and up to him. She smiled pleasantly up at him and he just stared at her a moment before the shuffling of feet caught his attention. Strider had recovered from the little stumble and was already lunging back at Glenn. The problem was, Strider's head was still half turned to other way; he hadn't seen Phoenix.

The next few seconds were a slow blur of instincts for Glenn as he grabbed the Sergeant's sword, halting it jerkily from its powerful sideways swipe. When he felt the weapon gripped firmly in his hand Glenn jumped up and drove both feet to kick Strider squarely in the chest, driving him backwards and the sword from it's grip in the Deva's hand. Both landed with a square thud at almost the exact same moment on the ground, kicking up dust as they did.

The area was utterly silent except for the sounds of Glenn bringing himself to a kneeling position and looking at the completely shocked child. "Are you alright?" He said, not sure whether to be angry at the child or relieved she was safe.

Phoenix nodded with wide-eyed and drew closer to Glenn before whispering "C-can…can we go get Wisa now…?"

The Deva looked at the young child ruefully and picked her up. He turned and looked at Strider who was laughing loudly as he got to his feet.

"'oly Shit! Nice kick Sir Gleen!" He brushed himself off. "I gotta little carried 'away there. M'pologies!. T'is the lil' tike ok?"

"She fine." Glenn replied aridly, "I have something I need to do. Take over the class would you Strider?" With that Glenn began to walk away.

Strider blinked "Take care of w'at?"

The Deva didn't reply just kept walking. He looked at Phoenix and sighed inwardly. _(Well it's now or never)_ He thought as they entered the halls of Viper Manor. He hoped this wouldn't be too hard for the little girl but he knew it was probably going to be devastating. He remembered just how hard it was on him when Dario died…he doubted this would be any different, if not worse.

            *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

After being brought aboard the ship, Serge and Kidd found themselves ushered below deck to a cabin where Norris had excused himself with the promise of returning as soon as possible. The two now found themselves lounging around, bathed in the tranquil sounds of the boat.

Kidd looked around the Cabin. There wasn't really much to look at, a desk and 2 or 3 small tables sporting maps were shoved against one wall, books and military terrain maps cluttered neatly against another. She herself sat on a dull bench that was positioned against one of the uncluttered walls by a table with two other chairs and another bench situated around it. There wasn't much else to look at so she found her gaze wandering to the village boy that was leaned against the wall.

The Radical Dreamer admitted fully she liked Serge. Well, ok maybe not so fully, and despite the fact she had tried desperately to push her thoughts of him from her mind, it never worked. Ever since Kidd had seen Lucca's orphanage burn down she had valued and depended upon her independence and she feared if she got to close to Serge she would lose that independence. 

(_Then why didn't I push him away?_) She thought to herself as she looked at his muscular yet modest body bathed in the sunlight, which filtered through a lone porthole looming over the desk. Because, in that heated moment when she felt his hot breath mixed with the warm sun on her face, when their lips brushed lightly together, in that moment she couldn't pull away. Even if her mind _had _screamed at her to push him away, to reject him, her body and her soul never would have listened.

And for that Kidd cursed herself.

Torn between the two emotions she felt as though she could just scream. Scream at Serge, scream at damn near everything. Despite this need she didn't follow through with it, just shook her head in frustration.

"Head hurt?"

She looked up to find Serge looking at her. A low blush crept into her cheeks. Had he been aware of her behavior the entire time? "Uhh, no mate just mullin' some things over." He nodded to her then turned away again. Only then did she realize the tension between them and found it unnervingly unbearable.

"Hey Mate, I'm sorry." He gave her a confused looked causing her to sigh. "bout the boat."

"Really?" Serge turned his head away to look out the porthole. "You shouldn't be…" 

"I-" At that exact moment Norris came through the door, cutting Kidd off mid-sentence. Not noticing the dull look she gave him, the Blackwind Captain sat himself down in one of the chairs.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." He said pleasantly before inviting Serge to sit down. His offer was declined quietly however. "Alright then. Still the strong silent type I see. Anyway I suppose you would like to know why the Porre Military is in El Nido?"

Serge nodded before Kidd replied, "If ya wouldn't mind, Mate."

Norris nodded. "Less then a year ago, The Leaders of Porre and General Viper signed a Peace treaty stating each would offer the other military support when need and in exchange the two would leave each other alone. When Termina was attacked Viper sent a messenger to Porre."

"How'd ya git here so fast?"

"This ship was on a return trip from a research expedition investigating the strong currents in the straight between El Nido and Zenon. The messenger caught us just before we left this side of the straight and told us General Viper's concerns and what had happened to Termina. Since we are fully equipped for what he expected we sent the research team to Porre with the Messenger and came here."

Serge looked at the Blackwind Captain "Why here?"

"Viper was afraid if Termina was attacked, everywhere else would be as well." Norris adjusted his position on the bench slightly as he continued. "I'm afraid I believe he was right. Though it's the most peculiar thing in Guldove."

"What's happenin' in Guldove, Mate?"

Norris brushed a few strands of golden hair from his face as he looked thoughtfully at the table. "Well nothing is really happening. Everything is normal except…"

"Except what."

"Except…they're all gone."

"What?!"

The Captain looked from the table up to Serge and Kidd. "I don't mean dead. I mean they have complete vanished. There isn't a trace of a single creature having lived in Guldove for at least a week."

"They couldn'ta completely Vanished Mate." Kidd reasoned, "They musta just gone somewhere er something like that."

The three looked at each other before stating in unison "Marbule."

~~~

Yeah…so…umm…There's Chapter 14 C'ya


	15. Twilight of the Night and Sea

****

Serge/Kid fans you should like this. So should you Glenn/Leena fans. Lets see how I did shall we?

****

****

**_Disclaimer – _**I don't own Chrono Cross

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_** **~*~**  - Dream

~~~

Chapter 15 – Twilight of the Night and Sea 

~~~

            "Glenn?" Dario called out as he strode quietly down the hallway towards his younger brother's room. Like Karsh, he too was growing weary of this ball idea. Yet unlike his gruff friend, Dario felt the idea would help tremendously with the people's enthusiasm and was waiting in the three days in quiet anticipation to see whether he was right or wrong. Even so he felt good having gotten out of preparations on a search for his brother who he had not seen in hours now.

            Having gotten no reply from his call, Dario stepped into the room to find it deserted except for Phoenix wrapped up tightly in Glenn's covers. Walking into the room a little farther, he saw the tear streaks on the little girls face and it vague reminded him of his little boy who was bundled up safely in Riddel's arms. The former Deva flinched, realizing this young girl before him had no mother or father to hold her.

            Walking over to the bed Dario pulled another light blanket over the girl. He felt sorry for her, yet her pain brought to him just how much his son, Kael meant to and needed him.

            Dario sighed then stood. Maybe that's what he would do, he would go see his child and stay his search for Glenn. After all he knew full well his little brother could take care of himself. He looked once more at the young girl before noticing the window was open. Putting on a look that portrayed light annoyance the former Deva went over to shut it. When he did so he heard the light sound of voices outside. Curious and wary he strained his hearing to see who or what it was.

~~~

Outside

~~~

            "…didn't have to do that."

            Glenn sighed and looked at the slow retreat of the sun as evening twilight began to set in. "Maybe I didn't have to. But I felt I should."

            Leena crossed the roof to sit by Glenn, allowing her legs to over hang the building much like he was doing. For a moment she looked at him then out to the sky as well. "You know not many people would have done that."

            He nodded slightly. "Yes, I know." A small wind blew lightly at both of them causing their hair and Leena's dress to sway lightly. As it did, the young soldier began to speak once again. "I can't help but feel angst for not only Phoenix but so many others." He stopped a moment and shook his head slightly. "So much pain so many people go through, so much they have to suffer. As a Deva, as a Dragoon, as myself…I find it my duty to stop this suffering and…I am failing miserably…" His voice trailed off and he fell to silence.

            Leena just looked at him. This man, this Knight that sat before her had not only stopped much suffering but had also helped save the world from its own fate was now saying that he was indirectly a cause of suffering because he could not prevent it. She couldn't believe it really. How could someone be so selfless? She found herself admiring and respecting this extremely deeply yet she also found herself wanting to comfort him somehow. Before she knew it, the village girl found herself embracing him in a caring hug.

            Glenn's eyes grew a size or two larger in shock. He had no idea what had possessed Leena to do such a thing and wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

            "You're not failing." He heard her say as she pulled back from the hug slightly. "You can't help everyone, but you have helped out a lot. You've slaved day and night for the people in this manor Glenn; I don't think I've seen you asleep yet. And the hospitality you've shown me and Phoenix is remarkable."

            The knight hung his head slightly, more out of thoughtfulness then anything. "Still…"

            Leena eyed him, "Still, nothing. You're a god-sent. If you don't believe me ask anyone."

            He looked up at her slightly "If I try to disagree you're going to hit me with your frying pan aren't you?"

            She smiled mischievously "Most likely."

            Glenn lifted his hand and ran it lightly through his hair before saying. "Yup. That's me. God-sent Glenn." He let out a small chuckle as Leena gave a quiet giggle before placing her head lightly on his shoulder and looking back out over the sea and sky, watching as the last rays of sunlight flickered on the horizon.

            As Leena placed her head on his shoulder, Glenn's eye grew wild again in shock. Looking down at her he realized she seemed completely content and appeared to have no problem with this situation and if she didn't why should he?

            "Do you think it's ever going to stop?"

            Glenn forced himself to calm. "Pardon?"

            "All this weird stuff." She replied before tightening her grip on his arm lightly and pushing her head a little closer to his shoulder. "Do you think it will ever end?"

            "Even if it does, there will always be something else." He mused as he looked out over the now star speckled sky. "Life and Chaos seem to go hand and hand among us."

            Leena sighed quietly "I guess you're right. Even so, it would be nice to have a little peace."

            "Yes it would."

            "I hope my sisters are Ok." Her words were as light as the wind and almost sounded tortured. "And…I'm scared."

            Glenn looked from the sky to Leena. He could not see her face but from the way she sounded he knew she was telling how she really felt. She really was scared, and Glenn had to admit that he was scared too but he was not about to let that interfere with his judgment. He didn't expect she was about to either. 

            Silently the young soldier lifted the arm that Leena was clinging to and carefully shook free of her hold before placing his arm gently around her. He gave the village girl a small squeeze, which caused her to look at him, meeting a small smile. "We're all scared Leena. But instead of running from that fear all we can do is face it and protect each other." And for a moment nothing was said. Nothing was needed to be said, for the feelings and the mood were switched through silent gazes and caring smiles. 

            After a moment Leena placed her head back on Glenn's shoulder and nuzzled it lightly. His hold around her tightened and the night fell into a silent glaze as they watched the stars and the moons up high.

~~~

Inside

~~~

            Dario silently shut the window shudders. After doing so he gave a quiet chuckle before smiling to himself and heading out of the room. He needn't worry about his brother's where-bouts anymore, Glenn was in good hands and so was Leena.

            As he went back towards his own room Dario chuckled while thinking Phoenix calling Glenn 'Unca' may be more accurate then anyone would have thought.

                        *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

Sploosh… 

The docile sound of a small object hitting the surface of water vibrated gently through the night. The source? Tiny rocks hitting the wave less sea in random succession to one another.

Sploosh… 

The source of the rocks? A Vivacious young woman with blonde hair throwing them as fast and as violently as possible into the dark waters of the night sea creating the small disturbances.

It was indeed Kidd who was boiling with red, hot infuriation, with searing annoyance and torrid, built up rage. To top it all off she was angry and tossing small stones she had gathered from their brief trip to Marbule into the waters was helping her only slightly.

Sploosh… 

She continued throwing the pebbles from the deck of the _S.S Blackwind _giving off an occasional yell in frusteration. As she tossed the rocks the Radical Dreamer remembered the happenings in Marbule, those being what annoyed her so.

*          Kidd stepped off the tiny rowboat directly behind Serge, onto the Marbule shore. She, Serge, Norris and three of the Blackwind crew walked the short distance to the Demi-human settlement only to be completely shocked upon their arrival.

****

**_"There's no one here…" She had heard Serge whisper quietly as they found the settlement was indeed completely empty._**

****

 Norris had ordered his sub-ordinates to split up and look for something; anything to trace how long the demi-humans had been gone. But like Guldove, they found absolutely no trace anyone had been there for at least a week.

That had annoyed Kidd enough but when Serge came back his search with a rat like thing that possessed a sharp tongue and bitter attitude that seemed to have no like for any of them, Kidd's temper was maxed out trying not to kill the damned thing.             *

The young thief released a very loud and frustrated yell as she threw the remainder of the stones into the depths of the sea below. "Dammit!" After he small release she slammed her elbows down on the railing, folded her arms across one another and dropped her head onto them before glaring out into the dark horizon.

"Hey,"

Kidd jumped slightly and turned he head sharply to meet the advancing vision of Serge. She released a dignified grunt before glowering back out over the water. "Lousy Bugga, scarin' me like that."

"Sorry," She heard him reply quietly before veering from the subject. "Norris is taking us back to Viper Manor. He's going to stay and help too…"

"Good fer him." She said bitterly and Serge grew silent. For a moment Kidd thought he had left but just as she was about to look and see, she saw his hands grip the railing lightly as he too looked out over the night. Silence danced around them for a moment then Serge spoke.

"When I was little, my mom used to tell me about a time of night where the deepest parts of the ocean would come alive with light." He paused a moment before continuing. "The water would shoot into the air, creating an invisible wall and unknowing sailors would go into it and be lost among their ideas. She said it was Zurvan, The Sea of Dreams and though it sounded great it was really horrible. I couldn't understand the horrible and I didn't really until now."

Kidd was confused on how any of this had to do with anything at all. None-the-less she was curious and went along with it, pushing the bulk of her annoyance to the side for now. "Well then mate, what does the 'horrible' mean?" Her tone was nearly blank and her eyes remained fixed on the horizon, not putting much effort into the question.

Serge shook his head slightly. "Well, when you dream do you ever want to wake up?"

The radical dreamer thought on this a moment after reviewing a dream or two she looked over at him "Guess not."

"Well," He said before looking over at her and shifting himself so his entire body was facing her direction. "Think about drifting through your deepest hopes and desires for years. Then when the dreams run out, so does your time in Zurvan. If you don't manage to get out in time, you're stuck in forever darkness. If you do get out in time your dropped into the harsh reality of life once again. Could you really handle it after so many years of dreams?"

Serge's voice was not menacing or vehement, in fact it was the exact opposite, more quiet and questioning. Never the less Kidd stood up right before slamming her fist onto the railing of the ship and bursting into angry stuttered tears. "B-Bugga!" she stammered between agitated breaths and slammed her fist against the ship railing once again.

The harsh fact of it was Kidd had been through that, or at least something similar. Her younger years at Lucca's orphanage had been peaceful, almost like a dream besides the occasional teasing from the other children. She remembered staying up with Crono and Marle, listening to their stories of times come and gone. She remembered trying to help Robo finding meaning in the pointless acts of her and her fellow orphans. Most of all though, Kidd remembered Lucca and how she'd been like a big sister to her even though Kidd had been a large pain more than once. But then, Lynx and that 'clown' came and deprived her from her simple life and tossed her into the unforgiving grip of life's hand. Sure, Serge, through help of the Chrono Cross and Mastermune had saved her from the fire but what was she supposed to do when he left? For many years of her life she was confused and alone, doubting and hating life with nearly every inch of her soul.

Wasn't that what Serge had described Zurvan as? To be happy and free only to be tossed out into something much less desirable? To be alone?

Serge watched as Kidd beat on the railing, a small look of shock on his face. He hadn't meant to upset her, to hurt her. He swiftly searched through what he said to see what could have offended her and upon finding nothing the Chrono Trigger gave way to the only thing he wanted to do at this moment. He stepped close to the young thief and grabbed her in a comforting embrace at an attempt to comfort her.

Already riled by emotion Kidd resisted him, trying to pull away while beating forcefully on his chest. The last thing she wanted to do is push him away, but if she got to close to him and something happened she'd be alone again, horribly alone. The radical dreamer couldn't take that so she continued to fend off the village boy's comforting embrace.

"Kidd, calm down." His voice was low and soothing not helping Kidd's inner turmoil at all.

"No, Let go Serge! Lemme be!" Despite her calls he did no such thing only pulled her closer to him with strong caring arms.

Slowly she stopped her struggle and fell against his chest, reluctantly allowing his embrace and warmth to soothe her. 

"Serge…please…I can't…" (Get close to you…) Her sentence trailed off to a thought in her mind. Quietly she looked up at him, his cerulean eyes and cobalt hair shimmering lightly in the dull light of the twin moons. Strangely in enchanted the thief into almost a dull trance as her eyes slowly closed.

            Her mind screamed no. Her heart screamed yes, and there between the mystical twilight of the sea and sky, Kidd's lips slowly met Serge's in a gentle heart-felt kiss.

            (Bugga…to late…)

~~~

Fluff in that one or what?

Heheh Read/Review


	16. Preparations

Geez, took me long enough to get this one posted huh? Haven't posted in like 2 weeks or something right? Anyway…

**_Disclaimer –_** I don't own Chrono Cross o.O

**_*Insert Text here* _**- Memories

_Insert Text here_ - Voices

(_Insert text here_) –Thought

**~*~** **_Here_ **~*~**  - Dream**

~~~

Chapter 16 – Preparations 

~~~

            The loud rush of air swept passed Locke's ears as Drakius tore across the light spangled darkness that was Time's Way. His coat, his pants and his hair were all whipped backwards violently, their attachment to his body the only thing keeping them from flying off into oblivion. The young man wore no grin upon his face; in fact it was much the opposite. His façade was one of grim seriousness and the starch urgent-ness in his aura begged his dragonic friend to fly faster then he ever had in his life.

            _There's no time…no time…faster, faster and passed the depths of hell, you'll never make it, but go, go now! It may prove to be a show…_

            Locke growled as the voice echoed throughout the inter-chronological passage. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the route behind him begin waver and crinkle as a distortion ripped through its core, creating suction and blowing force, making for rough flying. The Dragon Rider held on with one hand for dear life for the other was occupied with wondrous blade, which he held even harder.

            "Damn it Drakius go faster!"

            _*I'm trying you little-*_

            "Light!"

            Seconds after Leo/Locke yelled out, Drakius flew head long into a blinding light.

                                    ~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Is this really necessary?" Asked his brother questioningly as he looked at the odd picture of himself in the dark green dress uniform of the Dragoon.

            "No," Came the reply as Dario shifted slightly, unused to his old outfit, "but you're going anyway."

            Glenn frowned at his brother as he finished tying the strip of cloth around his head. He saw the look of protest on Dario's face and made it very clear if he was going to be forced to do this, the bandana was not leaving his head. Giving his head a slight nod to be sure this point was planted firmly in his older siblings mind, the young Deva grabbed his Einlanzer and the belt it was sheathed to. "Wouldn't I be doing more good on watch?" As he spoke he proficiently coupled the belt around his waist, its buckle having been polished tenderly as had been his sword.

            "No, There are plenty of men on watch and plenty of people for them to rotate with." Dario replied before handing his brother a stiff metallic piece meant to sit upon the shoulders. The intriguing object was made of Mythril and shimmered dully in the light as its leather straps wavered and their buckles jingled lightly. "Besides Glenn, it would do you good to just relax. You expect way to much of yourself."

            "Maybe…" He replied quietly while taking the shoulder gear from his brother's hand and pulling his head through the appropriate hole between the two shoulder pieces. As he went about securing the item with the leather straps, Dario took the liberty to speak.

            "Not maybe Glenn. It is true. You do. And don't you dare retort with 'Well I'll never live up to you' because you are wrong." When Glenn said nothing, his brother continued on. "You have long since broke free of my shadow and surpassed me Brother. There is no doubt about that. You have the respect of me and all others, now will you allow yourself to have your own?"

            And still Glenn said nothing. Only stared silently at the mirror as he grabbed a blacken cape from the back of a near-by chair and pulled the top corners over the Mythril shoulder gear. Almost soundlessly he fastened two straps on the underside to a special buckle on each the shoulder pads before fastening the upper corners across his upper chest by means of a silver chain. Only after doing this did he turn and face his brother.

            "I do not know if I deserve your respect brother, but I will try my best to live up to it." Without waiting for a reply, Glenn picked up a pair of thin leather dress gloves and Mythril bracers. Slipping the gloves on he began to speak once again. "But I do appreciate your looking out for me, even if you did not intend it that way." His sentence closed with the placid snap of his bracers locking around his strong wrists.

            Dario walked over to his brother before placing a gloved hand upon his shoulder, "I am your brother, if I don't look out for you, what good am I hmm? And as for living up to it you needn't worry, I already told you, you have."

            A sudden loud knock interrupted the sibling's small moment. "Hey, you two are you ready?! This damn thing starts soon and if you two don't come out of there soon I'm going to kill you! I can't believe I'm wearing this!"

            Dario and Glenn exchanged looks before snickering loudly at Karsh. After hearing the Deva leader rant awhile longer they finally conceded to his wishes and left the room.

                                    ~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Kidd made a mad lunge for the door. Unfortunately Riddel who blocked the door stubbornly intercepted her mid lunge.

            "Kidd! Co-operate!" She said pleadingly while the Radical Dreamer tried to struggle from her hold.

            "No way! I am not puttin' that damn thing on!"

            "Oh don't be so immature."

            "If this is immature then I bloody like immature!" As she spoke she managed to break free and darted a good 10 feet away before stopping. "Besides! Do you have a law against woman not wantin' ta wear dresses?!"

            "No. But Kidd be reasonable, it's only for this one night you can live that long."

            "Speak fer yer self, mate!"

            "Oh come on Kidd, Riddel has a point it won't kill you." Leena said, having been watching from a seat upon Riddel's couch the entire time. She had to admit, it had been amusing but now it was just plain annoying. "At least try it on."

            "No!"

            Leena crossed her arms "Fine then, I'll just have to pull out the heavy artillery then."

            Kidd crossed her arms as well before tapping her foot and giving the village girl a suspicious look. "Ya don't gotta thing on me, mate."

            "Oh don't I?" Leena's eyes sparked evilly before she turned to Riddel. "Did you know just before we entered Mount Pyre we had to camp outside by the shore. While there Serge had felt the day's wear upon him so he went down to the water to wash."

            The thief's eyes jerked wide, "Ok ok! Shhh! Shut yer mouth Leena or I'll kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss tha moons!"

            He village girl just smiled, "Me and Glenn had engaged ourselves in conversation and during this time Kidd had off and disappeared. We went to go find her and what to ours eyes should we see but Kidd down by the shore lo-"

            "OK OK! I'LL PUT ON YER BLOODY DRESS! NOW WILL YOU SHUT YER MOUTH!?!?!"

            Leena giggled evilly and replied, "Yes, Yes I will."

                                    ~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Norris sat quietly on a bed fiddling skillfully with his Dendorite and Silver Guns. He and his crew had also been invited to join in on the festivities, yet having nothing more 'proper' than his uniform to wear; he needn't go through the trouble of changing. So he used this free time to fiddle with his pistol. Oh yes, and watch poor Serge fidget aimlessly with his formal dress.

            "This…just doesn't feel right."

            Norris lifted his head from his self ordered job to look at the troubled Chrono Trigger. "Well…when was the last time you were without your short sleeved shirt and shorts then placed into long wear?"

            Serge stopped playing around with the collar button before grinning slightly "You know…I can't remember."

            "Well that would explain why it doesn't feel right."

            The village boy nodded while undoing the buttons to the black overcoat, leaving it lazily open to show the smart, white dress shirt beneath. He grumbled slightly at the 'frilly' material that wrapped the end of the shirts cuff links then ran his fingers through his cobalt hair, definitely not feeling right without his beloved bandana which Norris had talked him into removing for the duration of the evening. The silhouette feeling of the silk pants against his legs felt awkward, almost as if he was wearing nothing at all, which disturbed him a great deal. Thank goddess, he was allowed to keep his steel-tipped boots on.

            "You look positively thrilled Serge." The young man turned to the Blackwind commander and frowned slightly. "I said you looked thrilled, I didn't saw you look horrible. Lighten up you look fine."

            "This _still doesn't feel right."_

            "Would you like me to change the subject then?"

            "If you wouldn't mind."

            "Lovely night we were having three days ago hmm?" Norris said, a slight bit of mischief creeping into his voice. "The sea was calm, the stars were out, the wind was warming right Serge? It seemed like the perfect time for a certain Chrono Trigger and his thief to express certain feelings, did it not?"

            Serge turned a light red before grinning sheepishly. He turned back to the mirror and continued to fiddle around with his wear, "I do look thrilled don't I?"

            Norris laughed as suddenly a knock came from the door.

            "Done yet?"

            Serge walked over to the door and opened it slowly to be met with the knightly image of Glenn, who wore a lopsided grin. The two young men looked at each other then snickered quietly, never having seen the other in such formal attire. It was odd to them thus the quiet snickering.

            "Come on you two," Norris said while pushing by Serge into the hallway. He could see that Dario and Karsh were waiting patiently for the three of them at the end of the corridor. "We mustn't keep all waiting for us." Without waiting for Glenn or Serge, the Blackwind commander walked towards the head and former Devas.

                                    *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

            Talon flicked his tail back and forth as he patiently watched the Manor in front of him. He had brought along 300 or so other flyers with him, all of which had settled quietly in the plains and cliffs near their intended target.

            "Sir." A winged Hellhound came bounding silently over to him, a blank look upon his face. "Sir, my previous report to you was exaggerated. The Dragonite, he only has one of the holy swords Sir."

            Talon gave the hellhound a look "and?"

            "And the Chrono Trigger sir, something isn't right."

            The winged panther gave a small grunt. "Very well then, back to your place." He watched as the hound conceded to his request and took off.

            "Sssso the report wassss wrong. Neither the Chrono Trigger or the Dragonite Warrior issss complete."

            "Apparently so."

            Jemeeko laughed bitterly "Thissss will be eassssier then I earlier exsssspected."

            Talon lumbered off, completely ignoring the Lizard hare. As long as Zeek did his job this would all go smoothly. And as long as Jemeeko kept his blood lust under his control it would go much more easily.  One of the two things was most likely to crack and the flying creature held his bets on the latter being the one to do so.

~~~

…I guess the name explains it all. Until next time readers…


	17. Crash Hell

MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!  
That's why I haven't been updating, I hope to be back soon o.O 


	18. Just Don't Think

…Holy God…my computer's fixed. Miracle of Miracles! Thank Goddess!…Maybe I've been playing Chrono Cross to long….nah.

If anyone's still with me here, You'll know that I've been inactive for awhile…Well my computer froze and I was to paranoid of people watching me type it up at the school.

So…yeah…

~~~

Chapter 17 – Just…Don't think 

~~~

            Serge and Glenn wandered aimlessly through the enormous flock of people crowding the large ballroom. All of them were dressed in there best attire, be it work suits or uniforms they had borrowed from the dragoons. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time dancing to the soul wavering music, talking freely to friends, family and even complete strangers even the odd and pointless games Riddel had set up were bringing happy laughter from the once so depressed people.

            Yet all Serge and Glenn could do is wander for through the horde of people they had lost sight of Karsh and the others.

            "Do you think they even notice where gone?"

            "Gone? More like lost…I hate crowds."

            Serge eyed his companion "You hate crowds? I never expected that."

            "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most sociable person in the world." Glenn replied before nodding and waving to a group of people he knew from Termina who had just shouted his name.

            "You seem sociable, everyone seems to know you-" The village boy paused as he ran straight into the back of an older man who laughed at him and ruffled his exposed Blue hair in his pleasant drunkenness. It obviously annoyed Serge who forced a bland chuckle before trying to smooth down his hair, which stuck in every direction possible. "-and you seem to know and get along with them."

            Glenn grinned briefly at Serge's encounter with the man before setting his façade back to its previous neutral look. "I act sociable to be polite. I really don't like crowds or even most people."

            Much to both there relief they broke out of the bunched together people into a small area near the snack table. Wait, snack isn't the word…Enormous Dinner Table…yes, much better.

            "Are you saying you don't like me, your just being polite?"

            Glenn looked at him "I didn't say that, I said I didn't like most people."

            Serge analyzed the table before finding a cheese incrusted bread roll and took a hardy bite. "Well if you don't like people so much," He paused to swallow the chunk of bread then continued, "Why do you feel the need to protect them?"

            "I…" The Dragoon adjusted the positioning of his cape over the Mythril shoulder padding while giving the ground a hesitant look "I may not like them, but, that doesn't mean I shouldn't protect them. Besides there are people worth protecting."

            "Like Leena?"

            "Where'd that come from?"

            "It was just a question."

            "Yes," Glenn agreed, quite aware that his face had become beat red. "But why Leena?"

            Serge finished his bread roll "Well, why not Leena?"

            "Eeerr…" The village boy smirked causing Glenn to go redder "What?!"

            "I didn't say anything!"

            "You were thinking it!"

            Serge laughed "Thinking what! I think you've lost your mind Glenn!"

            The Deva's shoulders suddenly slumped and he looked at thee ground, "Have I really…I don't know what to think anymore." The blue-haired boy stopped in mid laugh and looked at his friend. The party was lifting everyone's spirits, even his own. But for Glenn it seemed to have the exact opposite effect, sending him into a confused state of thoughtful depression. Truthfully this worried Serge, he had always thought of Glenn as one of the more optimistic of them all yet here he was, lost with no direction to head.

            "Well, then. Just think about something you like."

            "What?"

            "Well something that makes you happy, not want to think about the bad." Serge watched as Glenn contemplated this then grinned before adding "Like Leena." 

            It's a funny feeling when you're upright then suddenly flat on your back, sliding across a floor. At first everything feels all right then this nauseating sense of vertigo over takes you making you feel as though you're flying backwards without ship or wings. It seems like forever yet the pain of your back connecting with the floor comes in less then a second, though you hardly notice until the sliding has stopped and the force that knocked you down in the first place has lifted itself from on you.

            This was the very sequence of events Serge found himself experiencing as Glenn tackled him down onto the floor. The oddest thing though is that even though the fall brought him a large amount of pain Serge began laughing hysterically spitting out an, "I'm right aren't I!" occasionally through his laughter.

            Glenn merely grumbled, not willing to admit to his friend that he was right after all.

            Amazingly the little scuffle brought nearly no attention to the two except for four people who broke through the crowd into the now not so vast space by the refreshment table. The four happened to be Norris, Kidd, Leena and Phoenix.

            "Oi mate, Sleepin' at a party? Lazy Arse."

            Serge jumped to his feet as Glenn spun around "Hel-whoa!" They both exclaimed in unison as they saw the girls, dressed in their, well, dresses, both with their hair left long. Glenn smiled widely at Leena who looked elegant in the simple shimmering blue dress she wore. The slits on either side, reaching up to her lower thigh gave the entire innocent country gal visage a striking twist, different but far from un-likeable. Kidd on the other hand nearly caused Serge to drop his jaw. He had never expected to see her in anything but he traveling outfit, and the vivacious look of the red dress on her gave him an appeasing shock.

 **_[A/N- I don't like authors notes in the middle of stories so this should be the only one you see. I'm sorry I cannot describe woman's clothing so if you don't like the way I described this give me suggestions or add your own sense of what they should look like. Thank you.]_**

****

            "Leena you look…"

            "Kidd, whoa…"

            Leena blushed shyly and looked at the ground while Kidd fought down the red in her cheeks "Quit yer gawkin' mates, It ain't polite to stare ya know!"

            The 4 slowly began to converse allowing Norris to watch from the side, smiling slightly. After a moment he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to find Phoenix staring up at him with wide expectant eyes.

            "Unca Nowwis?"

            Norris chuckled slightly at the 'unca'. "Yes?" He had only met the small child less then a day ago and already he enjoyed her company. It was refreshing compared to the tunnel vision of his Porre Military peers.

            "Do I wook as pwitty as Aunty Leena and Aunty Kidd?"

            The Blackwind commander laughed and picked up the small child, "Of course you do." He looked around slowly before looking back at Phoenix "Don't tell them this, but I think you look even prettier." The young girl laughed happily and hugged him before awkwardly crawling up to sit on his shoulders, enjoying the sensation of feeling higher than everyone else.

            "Wook at me aunty Leena, I'm tawwer den yew!"

            This caused Leena to turn around and smile up at Phoenix who was bobbing up and down on Norris' shoulders chanting 'I'm tawwer den yew!' to everyone who would listen causing them all to laugh.

            "She seems happy."

            "I know," Leena replied before turning around to face Glenn. "I'm so happy to see her like this."

            Meanwhile Serge was discussing something with Kidd in hushed whispers. After several moments she gave him a look and he merely nodded confidently. "Fine Mate but yer takin' tha fall fer this one." After saying her piece she walked over to Norris. "Hey Norris, Me an' Serge are gonna go play some of those Games, wanna bring Phoenix an' come, Mate?"

            "Games? Yay! Lets go Unca Nowwis!"

            "Very Well then." The Captain agreed happily, "Lead the way Kidd."

            Glenn and Leena, who had engaged themselves in conversation, didn't notice Kidd and Norris leaving until Serge turned to follow. "Where are you guys going?"

            "No where really." Serge replied as he patted Glenn hard on the back, sending the Deva forward a bit "You two have fun. Dance or something." Before a reply could be given, the village boy sped off after the others.

            Having regained his balance from his encounter with Serge's 'friendly' pat, Glenn stood upright, knowing exactly what evil plot Serge had set him up for. Strangely he resented and thanked the young man for it, though on the outside he was simply trying to hold down the red in his cheeks. Looking over at Leena, he saw she looked meekly befuddled and he was silently thankful for that as well.

            They stood there, neither really knowing what to say to the other through the methodic roar of people's conversations and laughter. Through it all somewhere in the distant background a high-pitched, almost whiny male voice called out "We Will now play one of our favourites. Time Scar."

            Leena looked over her shoulder in the direction of the voice. "Hey, I like this song."

            "Well then, would you like to Dance?" Glenn said it before even thinking first. By the time he realize what he had actual blurted out, he was standing on the dance floor with his hands on Leena's hips and the gentle melody of pipes, flutes and strings floating about the air.

            Quietly rethinking his action, a sudden nervousness engulfed him and though this nervousness he said "I don't think I can do this."

            "Well then don't think."

            "Don't think?"

            She nodded then smiled at him "Just let your feet take you away."

            Looking down at her the Dragoon Soldier thought upon this. Even so, his thoughts slowly dwindled away and were lost completely as the drums sounded, the strings picked up pace and the music switched beats.

                        *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *          

            Karsh yawned widely while flopped ungracefully into a chair placed horribly beside the stage. The music was loud in his ears and he was lazy after filling himself completely with the delectable food served by the Manor chefs. Aside from that everyone was in the mod for conversation, except him and as Murphy's Law predicted everyone was trying to talk to him.

            In sort, Karsh was in a horrid mood and longed to be outside with Zoah and Marcy yet was forced to stay in this dreaded party out of respect for Riddel, Viper and Dario. 

            Rubbing his eyes, he groaned then suddenly heard the dramatic change in music and looked up before grumbling "Whoa they actually know how to play something besides prissy and sob-me music. I'm impressed." Lazily turning his head, the Deva went to watch the humorous attempts at dancing like he'd see all night. What he saw shocked him enough to make him fall back, taking the chair with him. The floor was devoid of all but two people, who were amazingly not dancing like ducks with their flappers on fire. Then again, the fact that those two people were Glenn and Leena surprised him a tad more than the dancing abilities.

            Scrambling back to his feet he watched them for a moment as the stepped, slid parried and jumped across the floor with methodic ease, following the music as though they had danced to it their entire lives. Suddenly, on the abrupt beginning of violin Glenn spun Leena out from him and on a decline of note swung her back in and they continued to dance about. Breaking into a laugh, Karsh dashed the few feet to Dario, Riddel and Viper and immediately redirected his attention.

            "Dario! Riddel! Viper! You've gotta see this!" His rants successfully got them to divert their attention. What they saw brought a laugh and a smile to their faces.

            "I'll be damned!"

                        *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *          

            "Woo Hoo! Look at 'em go, Mate!" Kidd exclaimed as she stood with Serge, Norris and Phoenix watching from a lone balcony standing over the stage. They were all firmly gripping the rail, looking down at Glenn and Leena dance, while grinning widely.

            "I didn't know Glenn could Dance like that!" Serge exclaimed, satisfied his fun little game with the Dragoon soldier had brought about the intense dance.

            "I didn't know Leena could dance like that!" Norris replied, enjoying this just as much as Serge.

            Suddenly below them all but a faint string instrument, a tambourine and the powerful, sad song of the violins sounded just as Glenn tipped Leena backwards. He trailed his face from just above her chest to her chin, hovering only inches from actual skin contact while keeping in perfect time with the length of the violin song. He gained her full co-operation through this and when all the strings, drums and flutes started up once again they were up, on their feet and going like mad once again.

            Now completely entranced with the dance, no-one said anything until the end of the song was signaled by the abrupt stop in the music and a final return spin, and even then the room lapsed into silence.

            *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *          

            Glenn looked down at Leena, panting heavily. He was vaguely aware of the actually happenings of the last two minutes or so, it seemed more like some sort of Fantasy Dream the hero or heroine from children novels seemed to always have when thinking about their love. But feeling Leena's body pushed tightly against his due to the return of the final dance move, the warmth of her body and the sound of her breath all made it real some how.

            It was all very odd to him. He felt tired, yet energetic, confined yet free and everything seemed to hold that dream like quality as he leaned his head down and closed his eyes before placing his lips on hers. Still in the feeling of a dream, he felt happy. He actually felt happy for the first time in years, and the feeling only swelled as he felt her gentle arms wrap lightly around his neck.

            A loud roar of cheers and people clapping broke the silence, causing the two to break from one another and look around in startled realization that there were still people in the room and all of them were cheering somewhat madly.

            A series of whistles broke over their heads and the two looked up to see Kidd, Serge, Norris and Phoenix whistling and hollering down at them. The only thing Glenn could make out was "I was right! I told you I was right!" which caused the young Deva to break into laughter which was abruptly stopped by something over head.

            And it wasn't His hollering friends, either.

~~~

O.O took me long enough! I seriously don't know what came over me in this. I don't think it's really that bad myself, but again, that's me.

Well-fidle-de-de, Review fer me?

Heh, later!


	19. Oh My

Ha ha! Finally! Chapter 18 coming your way!!!!!

I can't believe I've took so damn long O.O Writters block and 6 other people in the house had something to do with it but BAH!

Note – I know the Serge x Kid End of things has been kind of thin. I hope to pick that up soon, I really do. In the mean time for those Serge x Kid Lovers out there that haven't read it, I strongly Recommend **_Untold Stories_** by **_Bao Blossom_** it has to be the ultimate Serge x Kid story ever written.

And now, Thanks to Shadowrayne I have a Kidd Plushie!!!*puts Kidd Plushie on shelf, unfortunately she's all alone ;-;*

Anyway. That said, on we go.

~~~

****

Chapter 18 – Oh My…

~~~

Looking down upon his friend's face, Serge knew instantly something was wrong. Glenn had his eyes squinted in sheer concentration while he peered up at the large stain glass window positioned above the dance floor. The village boy had never seen such an intent look on the Deva's face except for when they were surveying a battle.

Surveying a battle…?

That instant Serge realized what was about to happen. Even before he noticed Glenn's arms tighten around Leena, he knew. He scarcely even heard his friend's warning cry as something came crashing through the large circular skylight causing the Chrono Trigger to knock Kidd down to the floor of the balcony and cover her protectively.

He heard…no felt the thing strike the wall several feet above the balcony, then the unnerving wind it shot over him before clipping the railing and tumbling down to the dance floor below. A deafening silence followed, broken to Serge only when the girl beneath him resumed breathing and muttered a colorful curse beneath her breath. He let out a low mumble himself before getting into a standing position and looking down at Kidd. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Mate. No need ta squish me." She replied while standing and brushing herself off. "What tha hell was that?"

Serge peered over the edge of the Balcony before replying "Locke." His simple reply caused Kidd to instantly turn and look to where the thing had fallen to find Drakius struggling to his feet and his Dragon Rider blurting out enough colorful curses to cause even Karsh to blush. The two watched as he shoved the few people attempting to help him out of the way then jumped awkwardly to his feet, all the while yelling.

"Leave me the hell alone! Get out of here! You might as well be fish in a barrel!!! Run dammit! Run!"

Uncertain babble began to fill the room the more Locke shouted, only frustrating the battered Dragon Rider to no end. Eventually he just cursed them as being worthless then looked around pointedly, searching for someone. Suddenly the doors burst open and an extremely out of breath Dragoon stumbled through.

"General Sir! We're being attacked! We're sur-" The soldiers sentence broke into a horrific scream as something resembling an oversized dun beetle drove a nose horn through his back, allowing the tip to break through the skin of the man's lower chest, letting spurts of blood fling out in ever direction.

A single scream erupted from the center of the room, sending the entire party of people into mass, uninvited panic. In hordes they began towards the nearest exit, trampling the poor souls who were either two slow or headed in the other direction. Alarms blared loudly as monsters of all shapes and sizes pushed their way into the room, killing any an all who were caught in their path. 

Glenn suddenly found himself in the wave of people surging towards or away from the doors, pushed and shoved until he found himself reciprocating the actions just to stay standing. He carefully pressed his way through the panicked people while looking around urgently for Leena, whom he had lost sight of after Locke's dramatic entrance. 

Suddenly one particularly horrified person got a hold of him and clung for dear life. "Please! Please save me! I'll give you anything!"

As he was about to reply the man screamed out in pain and his grip on Glenn became as tight as a vice, causing the Deva himself to let out a surprised yelp. In turn to his yelp, the man holding him suddenly projected a large amount of thick Blood onto Glenn's formal uniform seconds before he caught a glimpse of half evolved feline tearing it's claws free from the man's back. Not allowing himself to be shocked, The Dragoon soldier unsheathed his Einlanzer and in a single, quick motion removed the monsters head from its body, spraying reddish pinkish blood all about. Cringing slightly as blood washed itself over him, Glenn cast the dead man a sympathetic look before prying himself free of his bonds and bounding off towards where he had last seen Leena.

Catching a glimpse of her, Glenn pushed himself harder before leaping free of the crowd and slamming his Blade down through the neck of a Taurus then jerking it violently to the side. The beast released a gargley sound from its throat as its head near parted from body and stood deathly still before flopping over, nearly crushing Glenn in the process.

"Glenn!" At the sound of his name the blooded soldier turned his head to see Karsh waving him over urgently, "Git over here!" He took one last look around for Leena before reluctantly complying with the order and rushed over, half sliding to the side of his superior.

"What?"

"Dario, Viper and Riddel are gettin' everyone 'downstairs' we gotta stay up here and fend off these fucking monsters and keep em from following everyone down there. Get it? Got it? Go!!!"

The younger Deva nodded swiftly then returned to his feet before darting skillfully past all obstacles towards where the entrance to 'downstairs' was located. Upon arriving there he spotted his brother, ushering the last of the worried crowd into the room.

"Dario!" Glenn exclaimed before running down the stairs to where his brother stood. Looking into the room see saw approximately 1/3 of the entire party group huddled about, terrified beyond belief. "Is that really all of them?"

"Yes the rest are either dead or god knows where."

Glenn suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and guilt. Sorrow towards the people who had died and there loved ones whom they had left and guilt for not being able to protect them. Scanning over the people once again horror jumped into his heart, among them he didn't see Serge, Kidd or, worst of all Leena. Before his panic had a chance to reach his feet however, an over sized mantis-like creature drove itself into the stairwell, slamming up against Glenn and Dario.

Both men let out a yelp of surprise before fully realizing their current situation. Being pinned against a wall by a large insect like creature is never appealing yet neither of them took it quietly. Almost at the same instant they brought their swords up to slice through the frontal limbs of the being, earning an ear shattering squeal from it as they did. Taking no time to look about they both ran immediately at the monster, slashing it deeply through its exposed chest, showering them with thick blacken Blood, smelling of substantial rot and decay. To retaliate the beast rose high and slammed his legs down upon both Glenn and Dario while swinging at them violent the remains of its arm-like appendages. Both brothers rolled to evade the leg attack then jumped back to avoid the arms.

Glenn was the only one fast enough.

The mantis creatures flailing limbs flew passed the Dragoon with only inches to spare but his brother was not near as lucky, being smashed into the sidewall by one stump as the other drove itself into his shoulder causing a pained yell from him and an utterly horrified one from Riddel.

The instant Dario hit the floor; Riddel was by his side holding him from falling back to the blood soaked earth. She held him lightly when suddenly his yell of warning was heard as he jumped to a painfully kneeling position, pushing Riddel back behind him in a noble, yet feeble attempt to protect her from the re-approaching limbs of the creature.

The next events were a flurry of psychotic motions as Glenn leap forward and sliced most the remains of the Mantis' forward limbs, kicking them out and away from Riddel and Dario as he did so. From there he half ricocheted off the wall and slide beneath the creature, driving the Einlanzer up into the pit of his stomach. The angered Dragoon soldier jerked the blade violently about, dragging it about the creature's innards then cleaving it out viciously, showering him with the grotesque, half rotten guts of the Mantis.

Realizing what he had done, Glenn scrambled out from beneath the creature as it began to waver sickly while screeching out in pain. After removing himself from the threat of being squashed he ran over to Dario and helped Riddel drag him into the Underground sanctuary.

"Riddel, your insane!" Dario snapped protectively.

"I love you Dario! Don't go getting angry at me for doing something you, yourself would have done." His wife replied calmly, not affected by his apparent anger. Having absolutely no come back to that, Dario grumbled then looked at Glenn.

Quelling his breathing, The Deva fixed a determined gaze on his brother before speaking. "Hey, I'm your brother…if I don't look out for you…what good am I?"

Dario's eyes widened and he could find no words to speak.

"I may be your little brother Dario, but, I am still your brother and I will look out for you just as you look out for me." Glenn turned and looked at Riddel, "Take care of him will you?" Not waiting for her reply, nor heeding Dario's yells, the Young soldier ran out of the subterranean keep then slammed and locked the door behind him. 

*~*~*

Serge looked around the circle of monsters, which had surrounded him. There were about seven off them, all crazed and blood thirsty and vastly aware that they out numbered him greatly. Normally this wouldn't disturb him, but without a weapon or even any armor, the Chrono Trigger found himself in a bit of a tight spot.

Suddenly one of them lunged at him, raking filth-ridden claws at him in a viscous blur of motion. Readily, Serge jumped back, narrowly avoiding the claws and kicking up violently to strike the creature on the underside of its jaw.

As it flew back, two others moved in and caught Serge in a pincer attack. The village boy yelled out in pain as their claws raked across his chest and back, spilling his blood across them and the floor. Pushing past pain, he lunged with a cry at one of the creatures, knocking it to the ground and planting his knee firmly in its gut before throwing himself backwards into the other creature. His last move didn't work so well for the thing kicked him firmly in the right side of his back, creating a loud snapping noise upon contact.

Pain. It is a strong, intense feeling, almost passionate in its own sense, yet bitter and resentful never really allowing pleasure from its tense boundaries. Serge had experienced this feeling so many times, yet every time it stung him just as hard as before, striking continuously and flaring in level as he hit the cold tile floor.

Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up, only to be knocked back down by the pain of newly broken ribs. With clenched teeth he tried again, only aware of the thing standing over him when it delivered a kick to his chest, forcing a shout of pain from his throat.

"Hello Chrono Trigger. Before you get much of 'I chince to be 'i problem, I'm gonni get rid of you well I still cin."

Tears stung Serge's eyes as blood began to pool in his throat. He couldn't really see and breathing was a difficult task, yet still he lashed out at the figure, catching his fist on the side of its face. He laughed bitterly in triumph before stubbornly getting to his feet, and though unstable remained standing. So intense was his task that he didn't notice the fact all the creatures were retreating from the large room.

"You know, you irn't helping yourself. You ire only makin' things worse."

Struggling against impeded sight, Serge glared at the creature, his patience was lost, and his temper almost was as well. Energy emitted steadily from him as his eyes began to flicker from Blue to White. Suddenly a streak of light shot from no where only to be caught by the angry Chrono Trigger, revealing itself as the Mastermune, which throbbed with the strength of its master.

Staring heatedly at the little rat-like demi human, Serge jumped up and brought the Mastermune angrily down upon its head.

*~*~*

Kidd pulled her dagger free of scaly flesh, ignoring the turquoise blood spurts as she jumped and attacked another of the benevolent creatures. She growled at the confinements of the dress, spilling loud curses as she felt teeth clamp deep into her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as the pain shot through her arm and automatically she flipped her dagger backwards and slammed it deep into the animal's gut before slamming it back against the wall. It released a snarl of pain yet only dug in its teeth farther, dragging her down to the stone floor with it. Within seconds it was lifeless, thanks to Kidd's persistent stabbing.

"Bloody Hell…" She mumbled, before reaching up and trying to pry the inert jaws from her blood soaked shoulder. She grunted with the effort and eventually managed to rid herself of the strict pain. Getting to her feet, she looked up just in time to see Norris and Leena rushing towards her.

"Kidd are you alright?"

"Yeah," She replied before glancing around warily then scanning the area thoroughly. "Where's Serge?"

A loud bang filled the air as Norris blew a neat hole through the chest of an approaching beast. "I don't know. I lost sight of him after the Dragon's entrance." He looked around slowly before his brow creased in wonder "…They're all…moving away…"

Kidd looked around once again to see that Norris was right. All the creatures, injured or not, were flooding out of the room either through the skylight of the doors, leaving even in the middle of a battle.

"What tha-"

"Kidd look!" Leena's call caused not only Kidd but also Norris to spin around and look in the same direction she was. There, not more than 100 feet away was Serge, barely standing infront of a malevolent rat-like thing holding a stick.

"Serge!"

The radical Dreamer immediately began forward, moving as fast as her body would allow her, followed closely by her two comrades. As they drew nearer Serge began to almost glow, the anger clear upon his face. A streak of light flashed and Mastermune stood posed in his hand causing a wave of energy to shoot out over the ground, knocking the three off balance and to the floor.

They groaned before looking up, in time to see the Chrono Trigger jump up and drive his weapon down at the rat thing's head. They grinned, yet swiftly those grins twisted into wide-eyed expressions as the creatures staff connected with the Mastermune creating a resounding clang and a bright light.

Kidd's ears rang loudly as sunspots clouded her vision. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear yet…Serge!

She jumped discoordantedly to her feet then rubbed her eyes. Shaking her head shook glanced around "Serge? Mate! Where are ya!" She received no reply and grumbled and squinted heavily to try and see, yet couldn't, he just wasn't there.

"Kidd?"

"Leena! Mate! Where's Serge?"

"Kidd…Serge is…gone…"

~~~

Well that was…long…12 pages or something like that e.e…I'm going to go hide in a corner or something, bye!


	20. Enter The Moon Child

La la la la…Yeah I know I haven't updated in awhile…geez…over a month x.x But I have school and baseball and a bunch of other stuff and I've had little to no time at all lately x.x So bah…Beat me if you must!

And I now have a Serge Plushie! Yeah! Kidd is no longer alone!

Yup..chapter nineteen those of you who are still following this o.O

~~~

Chapter 19 – Enter the Moon Child 

~~~

            Talon looked out over the chaos of the Viper Manor while perked steely upon a pillar. So much innocence, both creature and human lay dead inside the stone confines of the wall. He found himself wondering if the sacrifices of his flying cavalry were worth the simplistic ideal of this battle. 

The Chrono Trigger and Dragonite were indeed adversaries that needed be rid of if his master's plans had any chance of succeeding, but why waste lives on a pointless assault? Why not just allow the Moon Child to go in a do the job herself? It made no sense to the feral feline and it coursed through his mind as he unfolded his wings and jumped to the ground amidst the retreating

bodies of the warrior creatures.

            "TILON!"

            "What is it Zeek?!" The creature's feline growl rang clearly through the chaotic air as flying, running and other such beasts scrambled out of the disarrayed Manor. He plowed through the fleeing beasts to meet the little rat, only stopping once he was face to face with him. "Did you do what you were supposed to!"

            The rat/weasel nodded and clicked his tongue pointlessly "Yes. The Chrono Trigger his been plice somewhere where he kinnot interfere."

            "And the Dragonite?!"

            "I couldn't find him! He wis no where t'be found!"

            A growl knotted Talon's throat. This could prove to be a problem. Yet with the Chrono Trigger out of the way maybe it could be done… "Fine! We don't have time to discuss it!" Spinning around he motioned briefly for Zeek to get on his back then barely gave time for the smaller creature to grab hold before breaking out in a dead run towards the Termina Plains.

            "Now!" He roared. "Let the Moon Child go now!"

*                      ~                      *                      ~                      *                      

            Gone…Kidd never thought such a small word could strike her so hard. How could he be gone…just disappear into the thinness of air? She was having a difficult time believe it, quite literally.

            "Gone? How tha hell can a man just…just disappear!" Within the sentence her frustration was quite evident as was her worry.

            "I don't know Kidd," Leena replied, wary of her friend's now very unsteady emotional state. "But that's what happened…"

            "It doesn't make sense!" Hissed the Radical Dreamer, her voice near cracking as mixed emotions coursed through her. She didn't know what to think, what to feel! She was so worried, her mind screamed out in hopes of being answered, her heart thumped so hard in her chest it made her sick Yet, even amidst her turmoil she felt the steady thud of armored boots in the now nearly deserted ball room, approaching them with almost a panicked flurry.

            Suddenly, Glenn bounded into view and released a cry of joy as he saw them standing there. Leena and Norris turned to see his hurried image and immediately ran over to him, both joyed to see him as well, though one more than the other.

            Kidd watched as the village girl and Deva shared a worried embrace and felt a pang of hurt strike her already aching heart. Grimacing slightly she pushed her angst aside and walked almost dazedly over to the others as reality settled into the depths of her mind…

            "Are you alright?" Glenn asked hurriedly, looking down at Leena with concern flickering profoundly through his eyes. She nodded in response and he sighed gently in relief before putting one a light smile. "Good…Where's Serge?" At his question Leena merely looked at the ground while Kidd crossed her arms and turned completely away from him, was she…crying? Glenn looked to Norris for an explanation.

            "Glenn. Something happened and Serge vanished."

            The Deva raised his eyebrow slightly "Excuse me?"

            Norris merely repeated what he said before adding "I'm not sure how but he isn't here. He's quite literally gone." As the sentence finished a light shower of dust drifted over them accompanied by several falling rocks. All but the young thief exchanged looks then peered up above them.

            There was little light in the ballroom. Only the haunting light of the twin moons filtered through selected openings, unveiling only certain parts of the darkness. Yet even with this faint light they could make out the dull outline of a figure high above their heads.

            Slowly, Glenn removed his Einlanzer from its scabbard while Norris drew his gun. Leena shuffled over to Kidd before drawing the Radical Dreamer's attention to the ceiling above. Kidd sneered slightly and grabbed her dagger before handing Leena another. 

            One would normally wonder why Kidd had brought along two daggers let alone speculate where she had been keeping them the entire time. Yet no one said a word.

            The light of the moons flickered slightly and the figure darted to the side, setting off the alertness in every one of the companions below it.

            "Who are you!" Norris called out calmly.

__

            Glenn however was not so calm. "No, **_What _**are you!" He was obviously getting tired of this entire ordeal not to mention the sum of the last week.

            "No, no no! Monsieur Glenn, iz zat anyway to treat an old friend?"

            Instantly the dragoon soldier's eyes shot open. Watching the figure his assumptions were proved correct as it jumped off an out hang in a brilliant show of well timed acrobatics before proceeding to do several flips, rolls and other such gymnastics while in the hands of the air. Then, as nimbly as it had started the figure landed on the ground a few simple feet in front of them. Bells jingled lightly as it was instantly illuminated by the moonlight.

            One simple word shot into Glenn's head…

            "Harle?!" they all blurted out in synchronized disbelief.

            "Oui! I see you have not forgotten moi." She began to walk towards them. "That iz good no?"

            "Good?!?! Last time I remember seeing you, you tried to kill us!" Leena and Glenn exclaimed simultaneously while glaring at the Harlequin. The outburst caused Harle to giggle malevolently.

            "It iz true. I did try to kill you. Unfortunately for you, Mes amies Zat iz what I plan to do zis time as well!" She gave them no time to react after the sentence for she immediately launched herself into the air, doing a swift aerial flip then landed nimbly behind them.

            Norris was the first to turn around and he noticed something a different. It was a strange marking near Harle's left eye yet not much anything to pay attention to. Even if had wanted to attend to it he couldn't for since he was the first to turn around, he was Harle's first target. As the captain turned to face the psychotic harlequin he was met with a black beam, which slammed harshly into him and threw him against the wall. There was a sickening crack as his head connected with the extravagant stone and with a dull moan he slide swiftly down to the floor, hot, red blood trickling meekly from the back of his skull.

            "Norris!"

            "Oh la la! Zat must have stung!"

            "Harle!" Glenn shouted angrily while grasping his Einlanzer firmly. "I don't know what the _hell_ your problem is and frankly I don't care! I'm sick of this!" He had more to say, most bordering the lines of extremely inappropriate yet the small bit of self control that was holding his temper was also making him hold his tongue. So, instead of verbally lashing out at the insane clown he decided to do it physically. The Deva darted forward swiftly and raised his sword before swiping at Harle. She simply jumped back with abnormal agility and wavered her finger at him.

            "Now, now, hold your temper Monsieur Glenn."

            The Deva stood there a moment, his grip on the Einlanzer tightening angrily. On sudden impulse he moved towards Harle once again, his sword slashing furiously through the air in quick, powerful swipes. Soon the air around both Glenn and the Harlequin was surrounded by hot air, and lagging images of his blade as the two of them danced around, one to avoid and one to kill.

            Pain shot through Glenn's arm suddenly making him lose control of the swing of his blade, ultimately forcing him to stop. Grimacing in pain he looked at his arm to find a razor sharp playing card sticking only an inch or so out of the flesh just above his elbow, forcing the wound to seep dark, adrenaline driven blood.

            "Zee? Your temper didn't help you zere did it?" She stepped towards him. "It only zeems to have made you want to end up like your dear ami, Norris." She giggled causing Glenn to growl and offer another powerful strike yet it was dodged like all the others. "More then I would have guessed, no?" Then she began to saunter forward, a hand of the sharp poker cards unfolding in her gloved hand.

            There was a soft patter of feet on the floor less than seconds before Harle let out a cry of pain. Drops of life fluid dripped to the floor, emanating from a large slash across the Harlequin's back. Not far away from the wound was a dagger held by none other than Leena.

            "Back off you _crazy clown **bitch**_!"

            Glenn really couldn't help but let his eyes grow wide, if even for a short moment.

            "Excusè moi!? Who are you calling ze Bitch!?"

            "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be able to process that!" And with that, Leena jumped forward and slashed at Harle again.

            Leena's spirit is one of fire and passion in what she believes in. Her will is something no one person can break with simple expressions and nearly any word. However, you never piss of someone such as Harle especially when they are considered mentally unstable and expect to walk away unscathed if only physically.

            Thus at the village girl's attack, Harle disappeared only to reappear to the side and deliver a harsh methodic kick to Leena's chest. Amazingly the girl's body jerked several feet into the air and backwards before she connected with the hard, polished floor, winded and dazed. With a groan, Leena felt herself being lifted into the air, which wasn't so horrible until she notice no one was lifting her and that she had risen much higher than 7 feet.

            "Put me down!" She yelled while throwing he dagger angrily at Harle who only sneered at the inaccurate throw.

            "No, I don't think zat is necessary."

            Glenn gripped his sword firmly and started towards Harle once again. He had hardly moved more than a step before 5 of the deadly cards shot in his direction, most being dodged yet two hit their targets, one deep into the muscle of his one leg and the other grazing off his Mythril Pads only to slash the underside of his jaw.

            "Stop interfering!" Harle turned her attention once again to the floating Leena. "First it waz ze dog, now it is you and zat target doll, worthless rat children. What company mon Serge keeps." 

            "Your Serge…"

            All attention was turned to Kidd who had just now become animated, moving quietly forward towards the group of them. Her head was slightly down and her eyes were shaded out by the shadows cast upon her by the light of the moon. She looked so defeated; yet so serious. It all was more than slightly eerie especially for someone as normally vivacious as Kidd.

            "Your Serge…ya seem so sure of yerself…" As she spoke she moved ever closer to Harle. "So…very sure of yerself even though, ya know, how it really is. And ya know what? I don't even really care…I just have one question." By nor she had reach a distance of only several feet from the Harlequin and raised her head. Her eyes shimmered with her intentions as a red energy began to emit from off her while she placed her hands swiftly behind her back. Then, giving no time for even the most moderate of retorts she thrust her arms out in front of her and thousands of tiny, red hot daggers shot forth from the innate energy surrounding the emotional Radical Dreamer.

            Harle screamed as she was engulfed in the salvo of burning blades, which ripped and tore mercilessly at her flesh and clothing. Blood burst out of the wounds as though it had been confined in a high-pressure area before being half cauterized and smudged with 1st and 2nd degree burns. It her agony, Harle dropped her concentration from Leena and threw her cards wildly at Kidd, attempting to make it stop. The young thief didn't even flinch as they flew by her, missing by only imperative inches.

            Glenn struggled back to his feet as he watched this entire ordeal. Yet as Harle released her hold of Leena she began to fall. Losing complete interest in the battle he ran towards her, his leg giving unhealthy spurts of the vital red liquid ever so essential to life. Only seconds before she would have hit the floor did he manage to get under the village girl and catch her with a painful yet relieve grunt. At that instant his leg literally collapsed underneath him and he dropped to his knees as every wound on his body gave a discontent shot of pain and began to bleed heavier from the exertion.

            Suddenly the onslaught of daggers stopped and Kidd walked over to the burned and slashed Harlequin. She kneeled heavily on Harle's chest and glared down at her "Where is he…" She received only a whimper in pain causing her to snap into anger. "Where tha _hell_ is he Harle?! Where's me mate, Serge!"

            "Why should I tell a dog, like you!"

            "Answer the question!!!"

            "Non!"

            Kidd grabbed Harle harshly and gave her a violent shake. "Don't fuck with me, ya lousy Bloke! Tell me where he is!!!"

            Harle glowered at Kidd before dispersing a thick wave of dark energy, knocking the thief back onto her rear and allowing the harlequin to stand. "Je ne suis pas!"

            Kidd jumped back to her feet. "In English?!"

            "It mean's she doesn't know Kidd"

            The Radical Dreamer didn't even look. "Screw off Locke!"

            "Kidd you've got to calm down," The green haired warrior stated with a cool yet concerned tone as he moved towards the two somewhat angry females. "I know your pissed off that Serge is gone and I know you're worried…but…she doesn't know Kidd…"

            Kidd sneered. She knew that Locke was probably right, he'd never been one to lie in such situations, but if Harle didn't know…who did? Who else could she find that would even know what the hell she was talking about? So…did that mean that Serge was… She shook her head. "No, She has to know…"

            Locke placed his hand comfortingly on Kidd's shoulder. "She doesn't Kidd. I'm sorry." She jerked away from his grasp causing him to sigh, (_oh how difficult this must be for her…)._ Slowly she turned away, again ignoring all while lost in her emotions. To Locke it seemed she had even lost the will to cave in the clown's head and that didn't seem normal to him. Speaking of the clown…

            The Dragon Rider turned to look at Harle only to find her arms raised and ready to strike Kidd. Instincts over coming commonsense, he tackled the harlequin and pinned her to the destruction littered floor despite the fact the hand of cards all became painfully lodged in his shoulder.

            "Hey, hey simmer Jingles."

            "Jingles!?!" She glared at him before trying to wriggle free.

            "Yeah, Jingles." He replied before shifting his weight so she couldn't move. "Now stop moving or people might get the wrong idea."

            Her face took on a flustered look. "How rude!" She then attempted to blast him with the same spherical discharge that she had used against Kidd, however it seemed to hit a barrier before it could blow him off.

            "I may be an idiot…but I'm not stupid. So don't even try it, you're stuck here until I say otherwise."

            Harle still continued to try and get free, but at the moment it was of little use, so Locke diverted his attention. He looked around to see that Kidd had found a wall to lean against while looking up at the stars and sky. He also saw Norris smack against the wall unmoving and his sister trying to help somewhat dizzy Glenn.

            "Hey Leena, is he alright?"

            "I don't think he is."

            "I'm fine." Glenn muttered, causing Leena to look at him skeptically.

            "What is with you Men? You always have to be big and tough and act fine, even when you're hurt and bleeding and _can't stand on your own_."

            "No Leena seriously, I'm fine." He replied as he stood to prove his point. The Deva soon realized how bad of an idea that was when the flow of blood from his leg wound doubled on speed and a devastating shot of pain ran through his body causing him to drop back to the ground. His breathing broke into short ragged chokes before he looked up at Leena with a defeated look on his face. "…or maybe I'm not…"

            Locke shook his head "Alright. Let's deal with this." He looked down at Harle and grinned slightly, "Nigh, Night Jingles."

            "Excuse moi!?" Harle looked as though she were going to say more but her face contorted into one of total confusion before he head kind of lulled and her eyes snapped shut. Locke the removed his fingers from the pressure point on her neck.

            "Oh do I love doing that."

            The Dragon Rider grinned idiotically to himself before standing up then picking up the bloody Harlequin and throwing her over his shoulder. His screwed up leg gave him little trouble as he walked over to where Glenn and Leena were.

            "So he can't stand?"

            "No."

            "Maybe Kidd could give you a hand and you two can help him get around?"

            Leena nodded. It wasn't that should couldn't help Glenn herself, it wasn't a long distance but she could think of no other way to get the distraught Kidd to come along with them at the moment. Thus, she left Glenn's side to go get the distant Radical Dreamer.

            After watching his sister for a moment, Leo looked at Glenn and the steady pool of blood around him. "Hey Glenn, are you going to live long enough for us to get you anywhere?"

            The Dragoon gave the Dragon Rider a narrow look. "I'll live. Just go help Norris." Locke shrugged and went over to the Black Wind Captain then proceeded to lift him and placed him over his other shoulder. Now his leg was giving him troubles but the sure stubbornness burning in the Shore bloodline absolutely forbad him from toppling over. Which was all right with him, he didn't want to crack his head open anyway.

            Turning back to Glenn he noticed that both the girls had already helped him to his feet and all were waiting patiently for Locke. The Dragon Rider made his way over to them before Leena declared.

            "O.k. Let's go."


	21. Depths of One's Mind

Christ…I thought it was long last time…It's been nearly two months since I last updated this o.o. I'm sorry I've just been really really busy . Had people living with me again and baseball….always baseball @.@ So I'm sorry for any inconvenience this has caused anyone I just haven't had time .o

~~~

Chapter 20 – The Depths of One's Mind 

~~~

Serge's eyes shot open with a start. He tried instantly to sit up but was knocked back by a flash of pain in his skull. Immediately he let out a low groan and turned to his side, curling into the fetal position for a moment to gather all the pain and feeling racking his aching body.

"Ahh, you're awake."

Instinctively the Chrono Trigger rolled off his side and back onto his feet. He kneeled down and reached for the Mastermune and was surprised when it wasn't there.

"That won't work."

Serge said nothing only gave where he was a brief run down and was hardly shocked when what he saw was a simple straw mat within a confine of a stone room with only bars for a door. He took a step towards the bars and was a bit surprised to find himself back in his original clothing, Bandana and all.

"Surprised?" The voice said with a hint of amusement, "Don't be. You're no longer in your physical form." A person appeared in front of the bars and peered in, it's yellow eyes glinting with the dull light. It grabbed one of the bars and leaned lightly against it as if he were on a leisure visit. Serge merely growled.

"Come now, Serge. You don't need to be so hostile. At least you're here instead of being dead right?" It tapped its fingers lightly against the bars, the deep half scratchy voice indicating it as a male. "Sure, I've taken over your body and sure, any damage done to the body will still hurt you, and, you'll probably never see your friends again, but hey, you're still alive right?"

Again, Serge growled before making his way over to the figure. "What do you want from me."

"You make no if ands or buts about wanting the point do you?" The person shifted his weight to lean more heavily against the bars. "Very well then, my dear lad, what I want from you is your thoughts."

Serge gave him a look yet remained silent. Seeing he would not speak the thing continued.

"Yes your thoughts. Why you ask? Because deep in your mind, I believe that somewhere lays the secret to becoming what I fear about you." He reached through the bars and gave Serge a hard rap on the head. The village boy immediately swatted the hand away irately. "Somewhere in the delightful little noggin' of yours Sergey-boy is the divine secret of becoming the Chrono Trigger."

"Well if you're afraid of me then why are you coming so close…" Serge said while glaring calmly at the shadowed person.

"Because," It replied, "You may be the Chrono Trigger, and true you are strong in so many ways. Even now I'm having troubles completely containing your life energy. But since you have been separated from those annoying twits, Masa and Mune and you do not possess the Chrono Cross your powers are somewhat nullified and, incomplete."

"Even so, I don't know anything…definitely not anything you're talking about…"

"See that's where you're wrong Sergey-Boy, that's where you're wrong." The figure leaned as close as the bars would permit yet only revealed the putrid stench of his breath and nothing else through the shadows. "Somewhere in that stubborn, complicated mind of yours it's there. And even if it takes me decades to sort it out, I will. I have the time. It's just a matter of how long until you break down."

Serge stood there and glared in cold defiance at the man, his pure unshaken will wavering solidly in his deep cerulean eyes. The figure snorted before returning the glare briefly then smirked "Did you know that the body is only the package for what truly exists?" Serge gave it a wary look, wondering on why the sudden change of subject. "In all reality only three things exist. Your mind, your heart and your soul."

Suddenly it pulled away from the bars "You may think that your heart is just an organ and your soul is only imaginary. But, you're wrong. The heart is the key to your soul and your soul, what drives the mind. Now all I have to do with you Sergey-Boy," The figure let out a twisted little laugh before his eyes shone a deeper shade "Is find out which of the three I have to break before I can break you." The look on the village boy's face never changed as he slowly stepped back towards the mat of straw. Seeing that he would say nothing to help his cause, the figure let out an annoyed growl and walked away.

Waiting until the echo of footsteps had faded completely from the cell, Serge let his cold façade fade into one of worry and despair. He ran fingers through his hair and pushed off his bandana while trying to figure out how in hell he'd gotten into this mess. He thought upon what his keeper had said and fear waved through him.

"…Only three things exist. Your mind, your heart and your soul."

"Now all I have to do with you Sergey-boy, is find out which of the three I have to break before I break you…"

"Oh goddess…" Serge looked quietly up at the ceiling of his prison, fear dancing through his eyes. "Please…be safe Kidd…"

                                                *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

            "Glenn hold still!"

            "You try holding still when your getting cards pulled from your flesh! IT-HURTS-KARSH!!!"

            Karsh growled and pushed Glenn against the wall of his room, trying to stop him from moving. "If you don't stop fucking moving, it'll just fucking hurt you more! So shut your fucking mouth or I'll fucking shut it for you!!!"

            "For fuck sake." Locke added rather lamely, more poking fun at Karsh's apparent love for the word. He received a glare from the Deva in reply and merely shrugged as he too fought to hold Glenn down. He found it unbelievable that himself, Karsh and Zoah could barely manage to hold the Dragoon soldier against the wall. "Hey Riddel! Are you done yet! This is getting more annoying by the second!"

            "Excuse me if I'm impatient!" Glenn snapped as a jerk on one of the cards made him grit his teeth.

            "I'm trying Locke but it's hard when he won't hold still!" Riddel replied in frustration as she tried to pry the last card loose.

            "Not because of you or Glenn! Because of the purple haired moron I'm standing beside!"

            Karsh relinquished his hold on Glenn and turned towards Locke. "It's Lavender! And do you got a fucking problem with me!" The dragon rider put on a cocky grin and also let go of Glenn.

            "Yeah I got a fucking problem with you, what you gonna do about it."

            "KARSH, LOCKE, I AM FINDING IT INCREASINGLY HARDER TO HOLD DOWN GLENN" Zoah stated as Glenn's squirming increased unwillingly

            The head Deva didn't seem to hear his friend and growled at Locke "I'll rip off your fucking head!"

            Locke laughed, "Bring it on, little man!"

            Karsh reached out for the Dragon Rider, most intent on killing him. Yet a pained growl from Glenn halted him. "Wow Glenn, I just realized you look horrible."

            The dragoon's eyes went wide then narrowed ferociously, "Goddess knows how much I want to hurt you right now…" He began to purposely struggle to get himself free of Zoah's failing grip. "Let me go Zoah, I'm going to kill him!!!"

            Zoah grunted in effort and was hardly able to hold Glenn before Locke slammed him against the wall though it helped little. Both struggled with all their might to hold down the indignant Deva while Karsh shuffled back a bit afraid. Deftly Glenn began pushing himself forward towards his intended target, dragging Zoah and Locke along for the ride.

            "Whoa! Down boy!" Exclaimed the Dragon Rider while being drug by Glenn.

            Riddel all the while was getting rather annoyed with what she found to be childish behavior. So, she walked up to Glenn and pulled out her staff then quite easily tripped him causing a pile up. Glenn released an agonized yelp and pushed Zoah and Locke from on top of him before rolling about in pain.

            "Wow thanks Riddel," Karsh said as he watched Glenn, "I thought he was really going to kill me there." He gave her a grin in thanks only to be rewarded with a hard smack over the head from her staff. "Hey!!! What in hell was that for!?" He yelped has he dropped to his knees and held the welt on his head tenderly.

            "Being a jerk. Now then," She turned to Locke and found he was no longer in the room. "Hmm, he's not as stupid as he looks." She kneeled beside Glenn and put a hand on him before allowing her healing abilities to flow freely from herself to him.

            "WILL HE BE ALRIGHT MISS RIDDEL?" Zoah inquired, hardly bothered by the last moment's events.

            "He should be as long as he rests after."

            Glenn shook his head slightly and sat up. He looked rather drained yet in much better health than before. His wounds hand healed over leaving hardly visible marks in their places. "Thank you Miss Riddel and I am sorry for my outburst a moment ago."

            "It's alright Glenn, I don't much blame you. You were in horrible pain." She ruffled his hair lightly like a sister would do to a brother. "You're a great knight Glenn but maybe stop being so Kamikaze hmm?"

            "Advice taken," Glenn smiled at Riddel before looking about. "Where's Leena?"

            "I think she's looking for Kidd, after what happened with Serge, Kidd hasn't really said much and it's kind of disturbing."

            Glenn nodded understandingly and decided maybe it was best he sat there a while before trying to find his love or his friend.

                                    *                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

            Kidd sat quietly by an open window, looking desolately out into the late night sky. She had had the sense to change back into her normal attire but it helped her mood little. So, since she had changed she had been at this window, just staring out into the depths of the horizon.

            She was attempting to keep her expression neutral yet it was evident that an emotional conflict that deep raged within her. Anyone who saw her could tell this clear as day yet no one said anything afraid it would set the Radical Dreamer off on which ever emotion sprung to mind. Due to this, she remained alone by the window.

            Alone. What she'd felt her entire life. It was a painful feeling, which throbbed heavily on her since she was little. She'd found that when she was with Serge, that feeling went away. She felt safe, upbeat and like she actually belonged somewhere since she had been in Lucca's care. But, now that Serge wasn't there she felt extremely out of place, even with her friends about her, it just wasn't the same. So not only was she extremely rueful and forlorn but awkward aswell.

            "Stupid guy…have ta make me like him." She muttered quietly, her voice hardly controlled. Slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around her knees allowing her to curl up slightly. She sniffed lightly then looked back out the window, a dully forced smile on her face "Common Mate…Tell me where ya are…"

            Suddenly Kidd heard footsteps approaching her. Mechanically she grabbed her dagger by the hilt and asked quietly. "Whaddaya want?"

            "I just came to see, if you're doing ok."

            The Radical Dreamer made a dull face at the remark and hardly cared if it offended Leena or not. "I'm doin' wonderful, can't ya tell?" Her tone was nothing short of desolate and made the other girl feel a bit gauche.

            "Is there anything I can do?" Again, another look from Kidd made Leena feel odd and she began to rub her arm without notice.

            "D'ya know why I'm feelin' like this?"

            "I think so."

            "Uh huh. And can ya fix it?"

            Leena shook her head apologetically. "No, I'm not sure I can… Not by myself anyway."

            "Well then," Kidd said rather icily "I guess their ain't nothin' ya can do fer me is there."

            The village girl frowned "Hey come on Kidd I'm just trying to be nice and help you. You don't have to be so cold."

            "We don't have ta do a lot of things in life mate but we do 'em anyway." The Radical Dreamer's response was no more heart-filled than any of her other words and was no less bitter. This hardly sat well with her red-haired friend who was getting slightly ticked off.

            "Look Kidd, if you want to sit here and wallow piteously in your own sorrow. Fine, go ahead!" Leena placed her hands forcefully on her hips to emphasize what she was saying. "But closing yourself off from everyone won't help you find Serge and it definitely won't bring him back to us. So you can keep whining to yourself all you want, as long as you know it's not going to help you at all." With that she turned and walked away, not in the mood to deal with her friend any farther.

            Kidd looked quietly at the wall across from her for a long moment. She then looked back out the window into the sky and watched the gentle twinkling of the stars. "I know it won't bring him back…but…" Her eyes slowly clouded with tears of ice cold mourning and boiling irritation. "I don't even know where he is…" Suddenly she brought her fist around and smashed it into the wall adjacent to her.

            "Bloody Hell! I Don't even know where ta look!"

            Jumping to her feet angrily, Kidd held her pained fist as frustrated tears streamed down her face. "I hate feelin' this way, I hate…bein' helpless." In a fit she punched the wall once again then kicked it before flopping back down beside the window. Deftly she pulled out her dagger and started to fidget with it. "What the hell am I supposed ta do. Me thoughts are drivin' me looney! But how can I find Serge…how can I- " Suddenly a streak reflected from the sky onto the shimmering blade of Kidd's Spectral Dagger. She turned immediately to look out the window and met the unmistakable sight of the Dragon Rider riding Drakius towards a window of the manor.

            She made face, temporarily forgetting her worries. "What is that Bloke up ta now…Wait a minute." She eyed Drakius one more time the grinned before a snicker forced itself from her lips. "That's it, that's how I'll do it! How could I be so dense! Oi!" She got up from her seat, calm, determined and full of resolve. Quickly she left the room, a plan turning in the complicated depths of her mind…

~~~~

All I can say is…weee…and sorry this took so long o.o


End file.
